Kai's RPG Adventure
by Phoenix Neo
Summary: Kai is a normal 15 year old boy who wishes that his life would be different. Soon, a strange portal sucked him into a world filled with Mushroom people, Pokemon, hovercars, and more! With the help of his new friends, he tries to find his way home.
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode one: Be careful what you wish for…**

We've all heard it over and over. Be careful what you wish for. I know that it's cliché'd, but it's true. This is the story of a boy who wished for something, and, unfortunately, it came true…

It all started on a normal day. Just a normal boring day. The person who will become a hero is a teenage boy of the age 15 named Kai. He wears a dark-red t-shirt and blue jeans. He has brown hair and unusually purple eyes. He is just an average student at school.

"It's always the same thing," Kai thought as he sat through his Algebra class. "I go to school, I pretend to pay attention, I eat lunch, and then I go home. This is soooooooo boring. I wish something exciting would happen."

Later that afternoon, the bell rang and school was over. Kai was exiting the school door.

"Kai, wait up!" a voice shouted. Kai turned around to see three teens. One is a guy with brown hair, a blue shirt, blue jeans, and a red vest. His name is Randall. One has blonde hair, a white shirt, and blue jeans. His name is Matthew. Last, a girl with long, brown hair, a red shirt, and blue jeans. Her name is Naomi.

"Where are you going?" Randall asked.

"I guess I'll go home or something," Kai answered.

"Why don't you come to the arcade with us?" Naomi asked. "It just opened today!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Matthew said.

"Sure, I'll come," Kai said. "I'll meet you there."

Kai's three friends left. Later, Kai entered the arcade. He looked left and right.

"Where are my friends?" Kai thought. He started to look around the arcade. He eventually saw an old-fashioned Donkey Kong game.

"Wow, this game is old," Kai said. "I guess that I'll play this." Kai inserted a quarter. Then, a strange blue vortex appeared.

"This is different!" Kai shouted. He began to run, but he wasn't moving. The vortex started to suck him in.

"When I wished for something different, I didn't mean this!!!!" Kai shouted. The vortex sucked him in. Kai disappeared within the vortex. The vortex then disappeared. Randall, Matthew, and Naomi entered the arcade.

"Where's Kai?" Naomi asked.

"I guess he'll meet up with us later," Randall said.

Kai falls deeper and deeper into the vortex.

"What's going on?" Kai thought. "I feel like that this is going to continue forever."

A bright light appears, and everything goes black.

Kai's eyes open slowly. He looks around and sees that he is in the middle of a field.

"Where am I?" Kai thought. "This is strange." He stands up and finds that he is wearing a red bandana on his head and has a wooden sword next to him.

"Where did the bandana come from?" Kai thought. "Maybe the same place the sword came from."

Kai picked up the sword and began to swing it around.

"This is cool," Kai thought. "I'm like a swordsman."

The sound of footsteps is heard. Kai looks behind him and sees Goombas appear.

"What the heck?!" Kai shouted.

"It looks like we found a stray human," one of the Goombas said. "Master Bowser wouldn't mind if we bring him a target to roast."

"R..r..roast?!" Kai exclaimed. "That isn't happening!"

Kai drew his wooden sword. The Goombas charged after him. He charged for them as well. He slashed each one as they jumped toward him. He hacked and slashed them over and over until none of them were left.

"Well, that was cool," Kai said. "I'd better find a town or something before more of those things show up."

Kai runs in one direction. Eventually, Kai reaches a wall surrounding a huge castle. The castle has a window with a princess's picture on it.

"I did it!" Kai said. "Now I can find a map and find my way home."

Kai opens the gate in the wall. He walks into the town. He sees mushroom people everywhere. They all stare at him.

"Who is that?" One villager said.

"He must be one of the Princess's guests," another said.

"No way," A third one said. "My cousin is a guard for the Princess. He'd know if anybody was visiting."

"Then he must be a spy for Bowser," A fourth one said.

"Why are they staring at me?" Kai thought.

"That must be it!" The first villager said.

"He is definitely a spy!" The fourth villager said.

"Let's kick him out!" A fifth villager said. The villagers began to surround him.

"This isn't good," Kai said. "I really wish that I didn't make that stupid wish earlier."

The mushroom people began to get closer and closer.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations for a Mission

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode two: Preparations for a mission**

The Mushroom people continued to surround Kai. They got closer and closer.

"I'm doomed," Kai thought.

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

The Mushroom people stopped and turned to face in the direction of whoever said that. In that direction was Toadsworth, an old Mushroom person who was Princess Peach's royal advisor.

"Why do we have to stop?" One of the villagers asked.

"Because you may be trying to hurt an innocent human," Toadsworth answered.

"Yeah, I'm completely innocent!" Kai shouted. The Mushroom people turned to face him and glared for a second. They then turned around to face Toadsworth again.

"We're not 100 percent sure that this guy is innocent," a villager said.

"Yeah!" a group of villagers said.

"How are we supposed to know if he is truly innocent or not?" another villager asked.

"I have an idea," Toadsworth said. "To prove his innocence, we'll have him go on a mission for us."

"I'll do whatever you want!" Kai shouted. "Just please let me go!"

"Very well then," Toadsworth said. "Meet me at the entrance to the castle. I'll explain your mission there."

Toadsworth walked toward the castle. The villagers went on with their daily lives.

"That was close," Kai said. "I'd better find out what that Toadsworth guy wants me to do."

Kai ran off toward the castle. He eventually reached the castle. At the gate was Toadsworth.

"You came," Toadsworth said. "I'm sorry about the other villagers. They've been a bit tense ever since Mario and Luigi went missing."

"Ok, I understand," Kai said. "So what is this mission that you want me to do?"

"Now listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once," Toadsworth said. "Recently, we heard a rumor that Bowser had Mario and Luigi trapped within a nearby fortress. We sent, Toad, one of our own villagers, toward the castle. He is brave, but he isn't strong. I fear that something may have happened to him. I need you to go to the fortress and find Toad."

"You can count on me!" Kai said. "Wait a minute! What kind of enemies will I find in that fortress. Will they be as strong as the strange creatures that I saw in the fields just a minute ago?"

"You must mean the Goombas," Toadsworth said. "The creatures inside the fortress are much stronger than Goombas."

"I barely handled those Goomba things!" Kai shouted. "How do you expect me to be able to handle something stronger?!"

Toadsworth thought for a minute. He then saw Kai's wooden sword.

"I see," Toadsworth said. "The reason you would have trouble is because of your wooden weapon. With that sword, you'll be lucky to make it to the fortress, let alone go through it."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kai asked.

"You'll need a stronger blade," Toadsworth said. "Go to the blacksmith and ask him to make you a stronger sword."

"There's one problem with that plan," Kai said. "Nobody in town trusts me!"

"That won't be a problem," Toadsworth said as he wrote something on a piece of paper. "Just give him this."

Toadsworth handed Kai the piece of paper.

"He won't make you a very strong sword, but he'll at least make you something that will help you survive the fortress," Toadsworth said.

Later, Kai enters a building. Inside the building are a blacksmith's tools. Also, metal weapons are hanging from the walls. In the corner is a Mushroom person banging a piece of metal with a hammer.

"Hello," Kai said. "I need your help."

The blacksmith turns around to see Kai.

"What do you want?" The blacksmith said grumpily.

"I'd like a sword," Kai said.

"Why should I make a weapon for you?" the blacksmith said. "I only make weapons for Mushroom knights."

"But I have a note from Toadsworth," Kai said. He handed the note to the blacksmith. The blacksmith read the note and handed it back to Kai.

"Fine," the blacksmith said. "I'll make you a weapon only because Toadsworth said so. Just wait in that corner."

Kai goes and sits in a chair in the corner. He sees a hammer and reaches for it.

"And don't touch anything!!!" the blacksmith shouted.

Kai's hand returned to his side. The blacksmith worked on a piece of bronze for hours. He had to heat it, shape it, let it cool, wrap it in leather, and test it. He then handed it to Kai.

"Here is your sword," the blacksmith said. "It is a basic bronze sword. It isn't much, but it will help you survive the fortress."

Kai grabbed the sword.

"Cool," Kai said. "This is awesome."

"Now you're almost ready to go to the fortress," the blacksmith said.

"What do you mean 'almost ready'," Kai said. "I'm ready now."

"Do you have the basic items needed to survive any adventure," the blacksmith asked.

"Does the sword count?" Kai asked.

"Besides the sword," the blacksmith said. "Go to the item shop and give the shopkeeper this note."

The blacksmith wrote a note and handed it over to Kai.

"Thanks!" Kai said as he left.

Kai enters another building. There are shelves with different kinds of items on it. Kai goes to the counter with a shopkeeper behind it. Kai hands the shopkeeper the note the blacksmith gave him. The shopkeeper read it. He then handed it back to Kai.

"Stay right here," the shopkeeper said. "I'll be right back."

The shopkeeper went into a back room. He came back with a bag full of items.

"Inside that bag will be a couple of Mushrooms, some Antidotes, and a small bag of bomb rocks," the shopkeeper said. "The mushrooms will give you a recharge if you feel exhausted, the Antidotes will heal you of poisoning, and the bomb rocks will explode when thrown."

"Thank you," Kai said.

Kai left the building and headed back to Toadsworth.

"I see that you have everything that you need," Toadsworth said. "Now you are ready. Good luck."

"I'll be back with Toad at my side," Kai said. He exited the town.

"I'm sure that Kai is innocent," Toadsworth thought. "In fact, I'm sure that he will be a great hero some day. Maybe not now, but someday."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The First Adventure

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode three: The First Adventure**

We see Kai as he reaches the fortress. He stares up at the top, which reaches the clouds.

"That is high," Kai thought. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Kai opened the doors to the fortress and walked inside. The room was dark and seemed to be abandoned. Once Kai was all of the way in, the doors shut behind him. He jumped.

"You'll be alright. You'll be alright. You'll be alright…" Kai thought over and over.

He eventually stepped on some bones and shrieked. He then calmed down.

"Nothing to worry about," Kai said. "They're just bones."

Kai then continued. The bones began to rattle. Kai turned around to see the bones formed Dry Bones (skeleton forms of Koopas). They began to charge for him. Kai slashed at them with his sword. He chopped one's head off. The body then picked up the head and placed it back on its body. Kai then put his sword up and ran.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!" Kai shouted as he ran from the Dry Bones. Kai found a door and opened it. He then stepped inside the room behind it. He then shut the door behind him. Kai panted over and over.

"That was close," Kai said.

"Hello! Who are you?" a voice asked.

Kai looked forward and saw a mushroom person in a cage. This mushroom person was about Kai's age. He has a wizard's hat on top of his head. He is also is holding a staff in his right hand. The cage is at the other side of the room.

"I'm Kai," Kai said, still clinging to the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Toad," the mushroom person said. "I came here looking for Mario."

"You must be the guy Toadsworth told me about," Kai said. "He said to bring you back after I help you out."

Kai then stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Toad shouted. "There is a…"

Kai's foot stepped on a tile that then lowered.

"…booby trap," Toad ended. Kai then stepped back as the floor below him began to open. Then a new floor began to rise from the hole. On top of the new floor was a gigantic black turtle with humungous spikes on its shell. The turtle is the size of a monster truck. The turtle then roared.

"Crap," Kai said. "Why do these things happen to me?!"

The turtle charged for Kai. Kai jumped out of the way just in time. The turtle then flipped around. He continued to charge at Kai while biting at him. Kai barely dodged each of the bites. The turtle then whacked Kai with his arm. Kai slammed against Toad's cage.

"How do I beat something 5 times my size?" Kai asked.

Toad saw a bag tied on Kai's belt.

"What's in the bag?" Toad asked.

"Just some strange rocks the shopkeeper gave me," Kai answered.

"Throw one or two into the monster's mouth," Toad said.

"Whatever gets that thing away from me!" Kai shouted as he threw two of the strange rocks from the bag. The creature then swallowed them. The creature looked sick. The beast then exploded. When the smoke cleared, bits and pieces of it were all over the place. Kai had a surprised look on his face.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"Those were bomb rocks," Toad said. "If they are out of their bag for too long, they explode."

"That was awesome," Kai said. "Now let's get you out of that cage."

Kai took out a bomb rock.

"What are you doing?" Toad asked.

"Stand back," Kai said.

Kai placed a bomb rock within the lock. He then ran to the other side of the room. We see the hallway outside the room. An explosion forces the door onto the other side of the hall. On the door is a blackened Kai. Toad walked up to him.

"You do know that the key was behind my cage, right," Toad said.

"I wish you told me that earlier," Kai said.

"Follow me," Toad said. Toad went down the hall. Kai then got up and followed him.

Toad and Kai entered a new room. In the room is a table with a piece of paper on it.

"That's weird," Toad said. "I've checked every room in this fortress and I haven't found Mario."

"Maybe he was thrown out the window," Kai suggested.

Kai looked out the window.

"Nobody would survive a fall like that," Kai said.

Toad read the piece of paper that was on the table. He then had a shocked look on his face.

"This isn't good," Toad said.

"What isn't good," Kai asked.

"Mario was never here!" Toad said. "This was all a trick to get us here while Bowser's troops attack the castle!!!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Hurry to the Castle!

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode four: Hurry to the Castle.**

We see Kai and Toad as they rush to the town. As they near the town, they see more and more Koopa Troopas and Goombas.

"What's with all of the Turtles?" Kai asked.

"It looks like Bowser's going all out," Toad said. "Instead of sneaking in to steal the princess, he decided to wage an all out war! We'll have to get inside the castle somehow if we are to save the princess."

"How do we do that without getting surrounded?" Kai asked.

Toad looked to the left and spotted two Koopa Troopas wandering around.

"I've got an idea," Toad said. "Follow my lead."

Toad ran up to the Koopas and Kai followed him. Toad and Kai then jumped on top of them. The Koopas went into their shells.

"Time to do some shell-surfing," Toad said.

Kai and Toad ride on the shells like skateboards. They quickly get into town. They see Koopas and Goombas all over the place. Several Koopas started to guard the castle doors.

"How do we get in?" Toad asked.

Kai looked around until he saw a ramp aiming directly for a window high up in the castle.

"Now follow my lead," Kai said.

"What are you thinking?" Toad asked.

Kai turned toward the ramp. He then began to pick up speed. He jumped off of the ramp and flew toward the window.

"Idiot!" Toad shouted. "That window is closed!!!"

We see Bowser as he nears Princess Peach. To Peach's left is a knocked-out Toadsworth.

"There is nowhere left to run now Princess," Bowser said. "And there is no plumber here to help you."

Suddenly, faint screams are heard. Bowser looks to his right to see a window. Suddenly, Kai busts through the window and flies into Bowser.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

Toadsworth got up slowly.

"It looks like Kai returned," Toadsworth said.

Kai gets up and is dizzy from his crash. His eyes are spinning around.

"Did someone catch the license number of that SUV?" Kai asked confusingly.

"Kai, are you alright?" Toadsworth asked.

Kai shook his head and his eyes stopped spinning.

"I'm fine," Kai said. "Where's Bowser?"

"Below you," Toadsworth answered.

Kai looked down. Then, Bowser rose up.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"My name's Kai," Kai answered as he drew his sword. "And I'm about to kick your butt."

Bowser then roared. He then spun around and around. The spinning Bowser spun toward Kai. Kai was knocked back. Bowser then stopped spinning. Kai got back up and charged for Bowser. He hacked and slashed at Bowser with his sword. Bowser blocked and slashed with his claws. The blows were traded for a while, until Kai became tired.

"How do I beat someone who has razor-sharp claws and a shell as tough as steel?" Kai asked.

Bowser then opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire.

"He can breath fire?!" Kai exclaimed.

The flames came closer and closer to Kai. Suddenly, a second stream of fire stopped the first one. Kai looked up to see Toad pointing a magic staff toward the spot where the flames met.

"You can shoot flames?!" Kai exclaimed.

"I can do more than just that," Toad said.

Toad then pointed his staff toward Bowser.

"**_Blizzard_**!" Toad shouted.

Suddenly, icy cold wind shot out from his staff. Bowser was surrounded by ice. Bowser busted out. He then charged for Toad.

"**_Fire_**!" Toad shouted.

A fireball then shot from the staff. It exploded when it hit. Bowser then fell.

"Now's your chance!" Toad shouted. "Grab his tail and throw him with all of your might."

"Allright," Kai said.

Kai then ran up behind Bowser and grabbed his tail. He then spun Bowser around and around. Eventually, he threw Bowser into a wall. Bowser was K.O.'d.

"We did it!" Toad shouted.

"Yes!" Kai shouted. Then a man in a black robe appeared out of nowhere. The man's face was hidden within his hood.

"Bowser, we had a deal," The man said as he looked at Bowser. "I gave you the War Turtle so you would storm the castle and find the Sword of Light. But you had to leave the Turtle back."

"You told me that I would have ultimate power," Bowser said weakly. "But I was beaten by a kid and a mushroom."

"You are right," the man said. "And you shall receive ultimate power."

The man then pulled a strange, dark-red staff out of his robe. He then pointed it toward Bowser. A black ray came out of the staff and hit Bowser. Bowser grew and his horns and spikes grew. He became Giga Bowser (play Super Smash Bros. Melee if you don't know Giga Bowser.)

"Why is he huge?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I really want to know," Toad said.

Giga Bowser roared loudly and shook the whole castle.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Battling Giga Bowser

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode five: Battling Giga Bowser**

Giga Bowser roared and shook the whole castle. Kai and Toad brought out their weapons.

"Pitiful creatures," Giga Bowser said. "Your puny weapons stand no chance against my power."

"Maybe not, but we can at least try!" Kai shouted.

Kai and Toad charged in. Toad released icy-cold wind from his staff. Giga Bowser stopped the attack with his hand. He then released a blaze from his mouth. Toad jumped out of the way. Kai then got close to Giga Bowser. He slashed Giga Bowser over and over. The attacks didn't even leave a mark. Giga Bowser knocked Kai out of the way. Kai hit the wall and his bronze sword was broken.

"This isn't good," Kai said. "What do I do now?"

Toad launched a fireball from his staff. Giga Bowser swallowed the fireball. He then released the fireball back at Toad. Toad was knocked back. Toad hit a wall and was K.O.'d. Giga Bowser slowly walked toward Toad.

"This is it!" Giga Bowser said as he raised his claws.

"Toad!" Kai shouted. "Look out!"

Suddenly a strange glow appeared from Kai's broken sword. Giga Bowser covered his eyes.

"What is this blinding light?!" Giga Bowser exclaimed.

Kai stared at the sword. The broken pieces formed together. Then, the blade grew and turned light blue. The sword then rose into the air. Kai stared at the blade. The sword flew into Kai's hands.

"Wow," Kai said. "This looks cool."

"So you have a new sword," Giga Bowser said. "You still don't have enough strength to beat me!"

Giga Bowser charged for Kai. Kai then jumped up. Giga Bowser ran into the wall. Kai ran down Giga Bowser's back. Giga Bowser turned around and charged for Kai. He tried slashing Kai with his claws, but Kai blocked Giga Bowser's claws with his sword. Giga Bowser's claws broke.

"How is this possible?!" Giga Bowser shouted. "I still have my fire power."

Giga Bowser launched a fireball from his mouth. Kai cut the fireball in two with his sword. Kai then charged for Giga Bowser.

"It's time to finish this!" Kai shouted.

Kai's sword began to glow extremely brightly. He slashed Giga Bowser and a light blue explosion occurred. The roof was blown away, and everything was destroyed. Giga Bowser shrank back into regular Bowser. Kai looked surprised.

"How did I do that?" Kai asked.

Toad and Toadsworth walked up to Kai.

"You did it!" Toad shouted. "I don't know how, but you did it!"

"Good show," Toadsworth said. "That was amazing."

"Thanks, but I have one question," Kai said. "Where is the Princess?"

"Ahhhh!" a female voice shouted.

"It sounded like the Princess!" Toadsworth shouted.

Kai, Toad, and Toadsworth ran in the direction of the sound. They eventually see the Princess, who is shocked at something she saw.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Look over there," Princess Peach answered while pointing forward.

Kai, Toad, and Toadsworth looked forward and saw a stone Mario.

"Nice statue," Kai said. "But I still don't see any problem."

"That isn't a statue," Toad said. "It's Mario, but he's been turned into stone!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: The Stone Curse

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode six: The Stone Curse**

The Princess, Toadsworth, Kai, and Toad placed the stone Mario in the throne room.

"How did Mario turn to stone?" Toad asked.

"And how did I get this sword?" Kai asked.

"I think I know," Toadsworth answered.

Toadsworth pulled a book off of a shelf. The book had ancient writing on it.

"If I'm right, this curse is no ordinary curse," Toadsworth said as he opened the book. "This curse is a special curse that absorbs the souls of living beings using a special staff. The cursed staff of darkness."

Toadsworth turned the page to reveal a familiar staff.

"That's the same staff that guy in the black robe used to turn Bowser into that Giga Bowser thing," Kai said.

"Exactly," Toadsworth said. "This staff can absorb souls from beings and turn them into power. The man in the black robe probably is sucking power straight from the staff so he can gain ultimate power. The more souls he absorbs, the more powerful he gets. And with more souls absorbed, more beings will turn to stone."

"Why can't he just take the souls of the Goombas and the Koopas?" Toad asked.

"According to the book, the staff needs to absorb strong souls," Toadsworth said. "People like Mario have these kinds of souls."

"How do we stop this black robe wearing freak?" Kai asked.

"The key to stop the power of the staff and free the souls is the Sword of Light," Toadsworth said. "The Sword of Light is the very same sword that you are holding, Kai."

"Cool," Kai said while staring at his sword. "How does it work?"

"It says in this book that the Warrior of Light must be given the sword," Toadsworth said. "It says in the book that a being will be chosen to go on a quest to deliver the sword to the Warrior of Light. Kai, you are to find the Warrior of Light and give him the sword."

"How do we find this Warrior of Light guy?" Kai asked.

"Maybe the Warrior of Light will go to the staff to destroy it," Toad suggested. "So the best choice would be to follow the staff wherever it goes."

"How do we do that?" Kai asked.

"You must use this," Toadsworth answered as he handed Kai a blue feather.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It is the Seeking Feather," Toadsworth answered. "It can be used to point you to wherever you wish to go. Place it on the map, and it will point to wherever you wish. The feather will also show where you are by going to that place on the map. Follow the feather to find the staff."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai placed the feather on a map that Toad picked up. The feather moved to where the castle was. It also pointed its tip to the North.

"That is where you must go," Toadsworth said.

"But it looks like its pointing across the sea," Toad said. "How do we follow the staff?"

"You shall be given a ship," Toadsworth said.

They went to a port behind the town. A large ship was at the port. It had white sails with mushrooms drawn on them.

"Take the S.S. Mushroom and follow that staff," Toadsworth said. "Find the Warrior of Light and give him the sword. Until then, please remain safe."

The following morning, Kai and Toad were saying good-bye to the townspeople.

"Remain safe, Toad," Toadsworth said. "You must make sure that Kai finds the Warrior of Light. Don't let him die. If he dies, the world will die."

"I will," Toad said. "I will also continue to practice my magic so I may continue to grow stronger."

"Please stay safe," Princess Peach said to Kai. "You are the only hope for our world."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai and Toad boarded the ship and began to depart from the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad was at the wheel of the ship. Kai looked out towards the sea.

"Maybe this is my purpose for coming to this strange world," Kai thought. "Maybe, after all of this is over, I can go home."

Thus the adventure of Kai and Toad officially began. What kind of dangers will the two of them face? Only time will tell.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Pokemon

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode seven: Pokemon**

The S.S. Mushroom continues on its voyage across the sea to find the Warrior of Light. Toad is at the wheel while Kai is navigating.

"Where should we go, Kai?" Toad asked.

"The feather is pointing to some sort of continent," Kai answered.

Just as Kai said, the feather was pointing at a nearby continent. Kai showed Toad the map.

"It looks like we're heading to Pokemon Land," Toad said.

"We're heading for what land?" Kai asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know about Pokemon," Toad said surprisingly.

"I don't live in this universe," Kai said. "I thought I already told you that."

"Then I'll explain," Toad said. "Once upon a time, humans lived with magical creatures known as Pokemon. The humans and Pokemon worked together, even though they spoke different languages. One day, for reasons unknown, the humans and Pokemon separated. Now, no human ever enters Pokemon Land, in fear that a war may start."

"Then why is that strange guy with the evil staff going there?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just let him get away," Toad said. "Next stop, Pokemon Land!"

The ship turned toward the direction pointed by the feather. Eventually, they reached land. Ahead of them was a forest.

"Let's go," Toad said. "We have to find that black robe guy."

They entered the forest. Kai looks left and right and sees different Pokemon. In the trees are bird-like Pokemon, including Pidgey, Hoothoot, and Taillows. Surrounding them on the ground are Rattata (purple mice-like Pokemon), Zigzagoon (raccoon-like Pokemon) and many others.

"Are those things Pokemon?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Toad said. "Oh, before I forget, I should give you this."

Toad handed Kai a strange earpiece with a tiny microphone.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It is a language translator," Toad answered. "Just place it on your ear. It will translate any language into English. It will also translate what you say into the language of whoever hears it."

"Cool," Kai said. "But why do I need it?"

"Weren't you paying attention just an hour ago?!" Toad shouted angrily.

"I heard the middle part," Kai answered.

"Listen, Pokemon speak another language," Toad said. "If we tried to talk to them without that device, we wouldn't be able to understand them."

"Oh yeah," Kai said. "Now I remember."

They eventually exit the forest. They see a strange town ahead of them. Inside the town are many different kinds of Pokemon. As Kai and Toad entered, the Pokemon stared at them.

"What are those things?" one whispered.

"I think that they're humans," another whispered.

"Why are they here?" a third one whispered.

Kai and Toad continued to walk through the town until they reached the town square. Then they stopped.

"I guess we should ask for directions," Kai said.

"Ok," Toad said.

They began to walk.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

Kai and Toad stopped they turned around to see three Pokemon. One was a purple snake-like Pokemon, one was a human-like Pokemon, and the last was a purple ghost-like Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"We are…" the ghost-like Pokemon said. "Gengar…"

"Medicham…" the human-like Pokemon said.

"And Ekans," the snake-like Pokemon said.

"We're Team Meanies," the three of them said in unison. "And you're under arrest."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"We all know why you humans are here," Medicham said. "You came to attack us. You wish to destroy our homes."

"We wouldn't do anything like that," Toad said.

"Why else would humans like you come here?" Ekans asked.

"We're only looking for an evil guy in a black robe," Kai said. "We're the good-guys."

"Lies!" Gengar said. "Humans can't be trusted. We should destroy you here and now."

Gengar began to form a purple orb in his hands. He then threw it at Kai and Toad. When the orb came close to its targets, a lightning bolt hit it and destroyed it. Everyone stared at where the lightning bolt came from. Standing in that direction was a Pikachu with a red scarf around his neck.

"Pikachu, why did you protect the humans?" Gengar asked angrily.

"Because I believe they're telling the truth," Pikachu answered. "You shouldn't judge them because they're humans. We should at least give them a chance to explain themselves."

"No way!" Gengar shouted. "If we give them a chance, they'll destroy us. Notice that they carry weapons."

"They may be heroes here to help fight against evil," Pikachu said.

"Exactly!" Kai shouted.

All of the Pokemon except Pikachu stared at Kai angrily.

"Shutting up now," Kai said. They all turned to Pikachu and Gengar.

"We should destroy them now before…" Gengar began.

"No," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Alakazam, another human-like Pokemon that holds two spoons in his hands. To his left is Tyranitar, a rock-hard, dinosaur-like Pokemon. To his right is Charizard, a dragon-like Pokemon with a flaming tail."

"Wow, its Team A.C.T.," a Pokemon whispered.

"Aren't they the highest-ranked team in town?" another whispered.

"Yeah, they are gold-rank," a third one whispered.

"Why shouldn't we destroy them?" Gengar asked.

"Because there is a way to see if they're telling the truth," Alakazam answered. "We can go to the Hill of the Ancients. There lies Xatu, the Pokemon that stares at the sun all day. He knows all and sees all. He will know if they humans are telling the truth."

"That will work," one Pokemon whispered.

"Yeah, Xatu does know all," another whispered.

"I can't believe you'll give the humans a chance!" Gengar exclaimed.

"It's decided," Alakazam said. "My team will go to the Hill of the Ancients and learn the truth."

"We'll go with you," Kai said.

"Fine," Alakazam said.

"I want to go, too," Pikachu said.

"It'll be tough, kid," Charizard said.

"Yeah, you'd be best to stay here," Tyranitar said.

"I want to join a rescue team eventually," Pikachu said. "This will be great practice."

"Agreed," Alakazam said. "Let's head for the Hill of the Ancients."

Team A.C.T., Kai, Toad, and Pikachu all headed out of town.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Canyon

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode eight: The Great Canyon**

Team A.C.T., Kai, Toad, and Pikachu reached a large canyon.

"Welcome to the Great Canyon," Alakazam said. "Within the canyon is the Hill of the Ancients. It is there where we'll meet Xatu."

"Let's go then!" Kai exclaimed.

They all enter the canyon. Eventually, they get deep within the canyon.

"This place reminds me of a canyon back in my world," Kai said.

"Seriously?" Toad asked.

"Yep," Kai answered. "Only there it was the Grand Canyon. I rode a mule down it."

"Ok," Toad said. "I like learning about your…"

"Look!" Pikachu shouted.

Everyone looked ahead and saw a black, dog-like Pokemon called Poochyena. Poochyena was badly injured. They all ran up to it.

"Are you ok?" Alakazam asked.

There was no response.

"Is he…" Toad began.

"No, he's breathing," Alakazam answered. "But he needs help fast."

"I've got an idea!" Kai exclaimed.

Kai walked up to Poochyena. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out a Mushroom.

"Good idea!" Toad exclaimed.

"What is that?" Pikachu asked.

Kai fed Poochyena the Mushroom. Poochyena instantly got up after taking one bite. He then finished the Mushroom.

"Amazing," Alakazam said.

"That must be the human equivalent to an Oran Berry," Charizard said.

"Thank you," Poochyena said. "I feel much better."

"Why are you down here?" Tyranitar asked.

"I was looking for my friend, Torchic," Poochyena answered.

"Why is your friend down here?" Alakazam asked.

"He wanted to find Xatu," Poochyena answered. "I warned him that the Pokemon here were tough, but he went anyway. After two days, I decided to search for him. I left yesterday."

"You should've posted a message on the bulletin board," Alakazam said.

"I would, but I have nothing to return as payment," Poochyena said.

"I guess that we should find your friend," Pikachu said.

"He could be anywhere down here," Kai said.

"Then I have a proposition," Alakazam said. "My team shall take Poochyena toward the Hill of the Ancients. You three will take another path. Take this with you."

Alakazam handed Kai an orb.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It is an escape orb," Alakazam answered. "Give it to Torchic when you find him. It will allow him to teleport out of here."

"Ok," Kai said. "Let's do this."

Team A.C.T. and Poochyena went one way, while Kai, Toad, and Pikachu went another way.

We follow Kai's team as they go deeper within the canyon.

"Torchic could be anywhere," Kai said. "Finding him in this canyon will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Help!" A voice shouted.

"I say we found our needle," Toad said.

They ran off in the direction the shout came from. They found an orange bird-like Pokemon, which is Torchic, who is surrounded by different Pokemon.

"That's Torchic!" Pikachu shouted.

"Let's help him," Kai said. "Toad, you know what to do."

"Got it," Toad said.

Toad placed his hands together. An orb of fire formed in his hands.

"**_Fire_**!" Toad shouted.

He threw the orb in front of Torchic. All of the other Pokemon left. Kai ran in and grabbed Torchic. He then returned to the others.

"Torchic's safe," Kai said.

"Thank you!" Torchic said. "I've never seen a rescue team with humans on it."

"We're not exactly a rescue team," Kai said. "But we are here to rescue you. Take this orb."

Kai handed Torchic the escape orb. Torchic disappeared when he held the orb into the air.

"Cool," Kai said.

"Let's get back to Alakazam," Toad said.

"There's just one problem," Kai said. "We have no idea where we are!!!"

His sceams echoed through the canyon. We see Alakazam's team as they reach the top of the Hill of the Ancients. At the peak is a large, green, bird-like Pokemon called Xatu, who is staring at the sun.

"Xatu, we have a question," Alakazam said.

"You wish to ask me about the human, right?" Xatu said.

"How did you know?" Tyranitar asked.

"I have seen it," Xatu said. "The humans you wish to ask about are telling the truth. But there is another being here. It is neither human nor is it a Pokemon. It is a great darkness like no other. The humans you were with are seeking to defeat this evil."

"It's a good thing we stopped Gengar," Charizard said. "He would've destroyed the good guy."

"Wait a minute!" Tyranitar shouted. "We never told Kai how to get here! How will he find his way?"

"Look behind you," Xatu said.

Everyone turned around to see Kai's team, who were exhausted.

"There should be an elevator here," Kai said.

"I'm guessing that you found Torchic," Alakazam said.

"Yep," Kai said. "We gave him the orb, and he disappeared."

"He's back at the town," Alakazam said. "Since we got the information we wanted, we can go as well."

"How do we do that?" Toad asked.

"Like this," Alakazam said. "**_Teleport_**!"

Alakazam's eyes and spoons glowed a blue color. Everyone except Xatu disappeared.

"I sense much greatness within that human," Xatu said. "I feel that the world is in his hands."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue Mission

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode nine: Rescue mission.**

We see Kai, Toad, and Pikachu enter a strange building.

"This is my home," Pikachu said. "It is also my future rescue base."

"Now that we've been found innocent, we can actually relax," Kai said.

"Not exactly," Toad said. "We still have to find that evil robe-wearer."

"I can't fight when I'm tired and hungry," Kai said. "Let's rest today and search tomorrow."

"Fine," Toad said. "I guess that we can rest one night."

"Ok!" Kai shouted. "Tonight, we feast!!!"

That night a strange, long, black figure fell into the woods. Pidgey fly into the air when it lands. The following morning, a strange knocking appeared from outside. Kai opened the door. He looked sleepy.

"Hello," Kai said sleepily.

At the door was a caterpillar-like Pokemon called Caterpie.

"I need your help," Caterpie said.

We see Kai, Toad, Pikachu, and Caterpie talking with each other.

"What happened?" Pikachu asked.

"My friend, Metapod, and I were playing in the woods, when something strange happened," Caterpie said. "Suddenly, we saw a strange human in a black robe. When he walked to where I couldn't see him, a strange blast blew Metapod and me away. Next thing I knew, I was out of the forest, but Metapod was missing."

"Did you say 'strange man in a black robe'?" Toad asked.

"Yes, why?" Caterpie asked.

"It looks like we have a lead," Kai said. "It's time to head out!"

"Don't worry," Pikachu said. "We'll find Metapod."

"Thank you," Caterpie said.

Kai, Toad, and Pikachu walked deep into the woods. Gengar was sneaking around behind them.

"Where are those guys going?" Gengar thought.

Kai, Toad, and Pikachu eventually stopped.

"This is the place Caterpie described," Pikachu said. "Let's look for Metapod and that strange guy."

"Ok," Kai and Toad said.

They looked around for a long time. Eventually, Kai looked around a tree and froze.

"Did you find something?" Toad asked.

"Yep," Kai said. "But it isn't what we're looking for."

Toad and Pikachu looked and saw it. It was a giant black dragon that floated. The dragon was called, Rayquaza.

"Is that Rayquaza?" Pikachu asked.

"Who's Rayquaza?" Kai asked.

"He is a powerful being that lives in the sky," Pikachu answered. "But he never leaves the sky. He is also supposed to be green."

Suddenly, the black-robe guy appears from behind Rayquaza.

"It's you!" Kai shouted.

The black-robe guy and Rayquaza turned to face Kai.

"So much for the element of surprise," Toad said.

"So it's you," the black-robe guy said. "I didn't think that you would come this far. I guess that meddling Toadsworth gave you a Seeking Feather. No matter. I'll let my new slave deal with you. Rayquaza, destroy them!"

Rayquaza opened his mouth. An orange beam began to form.

"It's his Hyper Beam!" Pikachu shouted. "Run away!!!"

Kai, Toad, and Pikachu jumped out of the way. A large, orange beam shot out of Rayquaza's mouth. The beam destroyed a whole line of the forest. We see Alakazam as he stared toward the forest.

"I sense Rayquaza's power," Alakazam said. "We must move."

Alakazam's team ran toward the forest. We see Kai, Toad, and Pikachu as they dodge Rayquaza's attacks. These attacks included Hyper Beams, giant stone attacks, and streams of fire. Eventually, Kai's team became exhausted.

"How do we fight this thing?" Kai asked.

"We have to come up with a plan," Toad said. "We have to split up. We must split his focus in three directions. Then, we nail him!"

So Toad, Kai, and Pikachu ran in separate directions. Rayquaza aimed a blast at Kai. Kai dodged the attack.

"**_Blizzard_**!" Toad shouted.

A ball of ice hit Rayquaza. He then turned his aim toward Toad. He released a stream of fire toward Toad. Toad dodged the attack. Then Pikachu appeared behind Rayquaza.

"**_Thunderbolt_**!" Pikachu shouted.

Lightning bolts shot out of Pikachu's cheeks. They hit Rayquaza. He then turned toward Pikachu. He launched a giant stone toward him. Pikachu ran to the left to dodge the rock. Kai appeared behind Rayquaza.

"It's time to finish this!" Kai shouted. "Let's go, **_Light Overdrive_**!"

Kai's sword began to glow. Kai slashed at Rayquaza. A giant, blue explosion surrounded the area. Rayquaza fell to the ground. His colors changed to green.

"We did it!" Kai shouted.

"Victory!" Toad shouted.

"Rescue mission, complete!" Pikachu shouted. The three of them high-fived.

"You may have defeated my slave, but I'm still here," the black-robe guy said. "Now you die!"

He pointed his staff toward Toad. A strange, gray ray shot from the staff.

"Toad, look out!" Kai shouted.

Kai pushed Toad out of the way. The beam now flew toward Kai. It got close. Kai closed his eyes in fear. Soon, it stopped. Kai opened his eyes and saw Gengar in front of him.

"Gengar!" Kai exclaimed.

Gengar's legs started to turn to stone.

"Why did you do that?" Kai asked.

"Call this an apology," Gengar said. "Just make sure you get that guy before he destroys the world. I want to do it."

After that, Gengar turned completely to stone.

"I missed," the black-robe guy said. "You're lucky. I need to recharge. Good-bye!"

The black-robe guy disappeared.

"Crap," Toad said. "He's gone."

Kai is holding Gengar up.

"I'm sorry, Gengar," Kai said. "It's my fault that you…"

Alakazam's hand was placed on Kai's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Alakazam said. "It was his duty as a rescue team member. Even though it didn't seem like it, he was a hero."

"It just wasn't his time," Tyranitar said.

"Technically, he isn't dead," Toad said. "If we defeat that evil, curse-wielding man, everyone he cursed will be brought back to life."

"Then it's decided," Charizard said. "Defeating that guy is our only choice."

"For now, we must teleport Gengar back to town," Alakazam said. "We must also teleport Rayquaza back to the sky."

Alakazam's eyes and spoons began to glow.

"Wait!" Kai shouted. "What about Metapod?"

"We already saved him," Tyranitar said. "He is back home with Caterpie."

"Now, let's go home," Charizard said.

They all disappeared. That night, it stormed hard. Gengar was placed in the middle of town. Everyone gathered for a funeral. The rain lasted till the following morning. Kai, Toad, Pikachu, and Team A.C.T., gathered at Whiscash's pond. Whiscash is the elder of the village.

"We all know what we must do," Whiscash said. "Defeating that evil man is our first priority. We have prepared a boat for Team A.C.T. We have also filled your boat with plenty of food, Kai."

"Thank you," Kai said.

"There should be enough for both you and Toad," Whiscash said.

"What about me?" Pikachu said. "I want to go with Kai, too!"

"I'm sorry, but with Team A.C.T. gone, we need someone strong to replace them," Whiscash said. "You must stay here."

"No fair," Pikachu said.

"But there is a way you may help them," Whiscash said. "Alakazam, tell them what I'm talking about."

Alakazam pulled out a red and white ball.

"This is a Pokeball," Alakazam said. "I put a special teleport gem inside. I also will give Pikachu a teleport gem. Anytime you need him, you may summon Pikachu by throwing the Pokeball."

"Cool," Kai said. "Is that all that it takes?"

"No," Alakazam said. "It takes a lot of energy to make the gem work."

"I've got an idea!" Toad said. "I'll teach you to concentrate your magical energy, Kai. This way, you'll be able to cast magic like I do. You can also use it to work the Pokeball."

"Sweet," Kai said. "Let's begin when we get on the boat. The more techniques I learn, the stronger I'll be when we finally catch that guy!"

Later, two boats left the continents in two different directions. The S.S. Mushroom went one way, while Alakazam's boat went the other way. Every Pokemon in the town waved good-bye to both ships.

"Let's find that bad-guy and stop him once and for all!" Kai shouted.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Ninja

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode ten: The Mysterious Ninja**

Kai and Toad are on the ship. Kai is standing on deck with his sword out while Toad is watching from the wheel.

"You have to focus if you want to learn to utilize your MP," Toad said. "Remember to concentrate your energy into your focus point."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai stood there and focused on his sword. A blue energy began to form around it.

"I think I did it!" Kai shouted.

The blue energy shook and then it evaporated.

"Crap," Kai said.

"You lost your focus," Toad said. "Once you lose your focus, the energy can disappear."

"I can never get it right," Kai said.

"What you need is a field test," Toad said. "And I have good news. We're about to hit land!"

The ship hit a beach. Kai and Toad walked off of the ship.

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

Toad took out the map.

"We're at the land of Hyrule!" Toad exclaimed. "This place is famous!"

"How is it famous?" Kai asked.

"There are several reasons," Toad said. "First of all, there is the legendary Temple of Time! It holds, within its walls, the legendary Master Sword. Secondly, they say that the beautiful Princess Zelda is at castle Hyrule."

"How many Princess's are there?" Kai asked.

"About 4,549,956," Toad asked. "But most of them only say that they're a Princess."

"This world gets stranger and stranger by the second," Kai said.

"Let's go into the woods," Toad said. "Through the woods should be Castle Hyrule. It is my guess that the evil robe-wearer is there."

"Yeah right," Kai said. "You just want to meet the Princess."

"Shut up," Toad said.

They entered the woods. They go deeper and deeper into the woods. The forest seems to be endless.

"This is strange," Kai said. "We should've been there by now."

"The feather says that we've been moving," Toad said. "I'm confused."

"You have truthfully been going in circles," a mysterious voice said.

Kai and Toad look around. But they see nobody there.

"Who's there?" Toad asked.

A mysterious ninja appears out of nowhere. His face is covered with a mask.

"These woods are filled with magic," the ninja said. "A Seeking Feather will not work as well in these woods."

"Can you tell us where to go?" Kai asked.

"Only if you defeat me in battle," the ninja said. "It will be one-on-one. Defeat me and I'll tell you the way out. Lose, and you will be lost in these woods forever."

"I accept your challenge," Kai said.

The ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared in front of Kai.

"Defend yourself," the ninja said.

The ninja took out two katanas. Kai took out his sword.

"Here I come!" Kai shouted.

Kai charged for the ninja. The ninja put his swords down and made some hand signs. He and his swords then disappeared. Kai stopped in his tracks.

"Where did he go?" Kai asked.

The ninja reappeared behind Kai. He swung his blades. Kai blocked just in time. They separated.

"Kai, don't lose your focus!" Toad said. "Brute force won't hit this guy! Try your magic!"

"That gives me an idea!" Kai said.

Kai took out the Pokeball Whiscash gave him.

"I hope this works," Kai said.

Kai began to focus on the ball. It began to glow.

"What is he planning?" the ninja thought.

"Pikachu, I need your help!" Kai shouted as he threw the glowing Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened, and a red light came out. The light formed into Pikachu's shape. Pikachu appeared from the light.

"I guess that you need my help," Pikachu said.

"Big time," Kai said. "I need you to paralyze the ninja I'm battling."

"No problem," Pikachu said.

Pikachu's cheeks began to glow. Blue electricity came out and ran across the ground. It hit the ninja, who then froze in his steps.

"Sweet!" Kai exclaimed. "Thanks."

Kai then charged for the ninja.

"Not good," the ninja said. "I can't move my arms. But I can…"

Kai came closer. He then lifted his sword up. One of the ninja's swords began to glow. Kai slashed down, the ninja's glowing sword lifted into the air and blocked the slash. The ninja regained his movement. He then knocked Kai down.

The ninja then came close to Kai. He slashed down. He stopped his attack one inch from Kai's face.

"Nice try," the ninja said. "For giving me a challenge, I'll call this a draw."

The ninja put his sword up.

"You can escape the forest by going straight," the ninja said. "Once you are out, you can go to town."

"Thanks," Kai said.

Kai then turned to face Pikachu.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Kai said. "Go home and rest for the next time I need you."

Kai took out his Pokeball.

"See you later," Pikachu said.

Pikachu disappeared into the ball by a red light.

"Thank you Mr. Ninja," Toad said.

"No problem," the ninja said.

"What is your name?" Kai asked.

"I am Zero," the ninja said as he made hand signs. "I hope we meet again."

The ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He was cool," Kai said.

"Kai, that was awesome!" Toad exclaimed. "You finally learned how to control your magic and summoned Pikachu! I knew that all you would need was a real battle."

"Let's get going to town," Kai said.

They walked in the direction that Zero told them. Will they meet Zero again? Who knows?

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Death Mountain

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter eleven: Death Mountain**

Kai and Toad are sleeping in a hotel in the Hyrule Market. Toad is muttering random things in his sleep. Kai is sleeping peacefully. We enter Kai's dream. Kai is sitting in a weird room.

"Where am I?" Kai thought.

"Pl---e---me---re," a strange, female voice said.

"Who said that?" Kai thought.

"You---ve---o---ad---o-Death Mountain," the voice said.

"Death Mountain?" Kai thought. "Where is that?"

The room began to fade.

"Wait, what's going on?!" Kai thought.

A flash of light appeared. The light faded and we appear back in the hotel room. Kai woke up.

"That was a weird dream," Kai said. "I can barely remember it. I do remember one thing: Death Mountain. I think I have to head there."

That morning, Kai and Toad went around the market to shop for equipment. Kai was talking to Toad.

"So a voice in your dream told you to go to Death Mountain," Toad said.

"Not exactly," Kai said. "I couldn't make out most of the words. But the voice said 'Death Mountain'. My guess is that we have to go there."

"What if the voice was telling you not to go to Death Mountain?" Toad asked. "You could put us in serious danger."

"You're right, but I…" Kai began.

"Never mind," Toad said. "Let's go visit the Princess Zelda. I asked the locals about the Warrior of Light, and they told me that Princess Zelda was very wise. She might know something."

"Stop lying," Kai said. "You just want to see the Princess because you heard that she's beautiful."

"Shut up!" Toad said with red cheeks.

Kai and Toad reach the castle. At the door are two guards.

"I guess that we won't be seeing the Princess," Kai said. "Security looks tight."

"I've got an idea," Toad said.

Toad pointed his staff toward the sky.

"**_Fire_**!" Toad shouted.

A fireball shot toward the sky. It landed on the ground behind the castle and made an explosion. The guards ran in that direction.

"Perfect," Toad said.

Kai and Toad ran inside the door. They ran through the castle, while hiding from the guards inside. They eventually reach the throne room, where they see a girl about 13-years-old.

"That's the wise Zelda?!" Kai exclaimed. "She's a young girl!"

"My heart has been shattered," Toad said.

"Shut up," Kai said.

They walked up to the girl. The girl turned to face them. She looked surprised.

"Are you Zelda?" Kai asked.

"Yes," the girl said. "What do you need?"

"We're looking for the Warrior of Light," Kai said. "Do you know where he might be?"

"I don't know about any Warrior of Light, but I do know a warrior," Zelda said. "His name is Link. He is traveling to help save my father's kingdom. Last I heard, he was last seen climbing Death Mountain. There is where your best chance will be."

"My dream was right!" Kai exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Toad said. "This Link of yours may be strong, but we need to find the Warrior of Light, not some random kid."

"Try looking for the robe-man with the map," Kai said. "Maybe he's on Death Mountain. We find him, we find the Warrior of Light."

"I'll try," Toad said.

Toad placed the Seeking Feather on the map. The feather pointed toward Death Mountain.

"I don't believe it," Toad said.

"Told you," Kai said. "Let's go!"

"Before you go, I have a favor to ask," Zelda said.

"What do you need?" Kai asked.

"If you find Link, tell him to go to return to Hyrule Castle after he is done at Death Mountain," Zelda said.

"No problem," Kai said. "Next stop, Death Mountain!"

Kai and Toad left the castle. They began their climb up Death Mountain.

"I've got a question," Kai said. "If the Seeking Feather can find anything, why don't we use it to find the Warrior of Light?"

"I've tried," Toad said. "When I asked it to seek the Warrior of Light, it spun like crazy and flew off of the map. I guess that he isn't affected by Seeking Feathers."

"Ok," Kai said.

They climb higher and higher up the mountain. Eventually, rumbling noises are heard.

"I hope that's your stomach," Toad said.

"Nope," Kai said.

They look up and see boulders rolling down the mountain.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Kai and Toad shouted.

They ran down the mountain. They ran further and further.

"We're dead!" Kai shouted.

"Quick, over here!" a voice exclaimed.

Kai and Toad saw a blonde-haired, 13-year-old boy in a green tunic with a sword and a large shield. Beside him was a blue fairy.

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai and Toad ran to the kid. The kid put his shield in front of them. The boulders hit the shield and stopped. The boulder uncurled to reveal an brownish-orange creature called a Goron.

"Ow," the Goron said. "My head hurts."

"Those boulders were creatures?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yep," the boy said. "They like curling into a ball and rolling down hills. You should keep a shield with you when you climb Death Mountain."

"Thank you," Toad said. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Link, and the blue fairy's name is Navi," the boy said.

"So you're Link," Toad said. "We just had a conversation with Zelda about you."

Behind Toad and Link, Kai is chasing Navi around, trying to catch her.

"You talked to Zelda?" Link said. "What did she say?"

"She said to return to Hyrule when you're done here," Toad answered.

Navi whacked Kai on the head for chasing her.

"Ok," Link said. "Then I'll just have to complete my mission."

Kai drew his sword and began to slash angrily at Navi.

"What exactly is your mission?" Toad asked.

Navi rammed Kai in the stomach and began to pound on him.

"I have to get the Goron's Ruby from the top of this mountain," Link answered.

Navi dragged Kai to where we can't see him. Punching noises are heard.

"Why is the Goron's Ruby important?" Toad asked.

"I have to get it to save the world," Link answered.

"HAVE MERCY!!!" Kai shouted.

More punching noises are heard.

"Then we'll have to help you out," Toad said.

"No don't use that club, it's far too…AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kai shouted.

"Navi behave," Link said.

Navi threw Kai back to where we can see him. Kai was badly bruised and bloody.

"That fairy is pure EVIL!" Kai said.

"That's what you get for trying to grab me," Navi said.

"Let's just climb this mountain," Link said.

They began to climb the mountain.

"You got beat up by a 6-inch tall fairy," Toad said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Kai said.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: Dodongo's Cavern

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode twelve: Dodongo's Cavern**

Kai and friends reached the top of the mountain. At the top was a town filled with Gorons. Many of them were rolling around.

"Wow, a whole city of boulders," Kai said. "So we have to get this Goron's Ruby thing, right?"

"Exactly," Link said. "Once I have all three stones, I can save the world."

"Three stones?" Toad asked. "What are the other two?"

"I have the Kokiri Emerald and the Zora's Sapphire already," Link said. "I just need the Goron's Ruby."

"How do we get this ruby?" Toad asked.

"I have a suggestion," Navi said. "Maybe we can visit King Darunia, the king of the Gorons."

"The scary fairy has a point," Kai said. "Kings tend to have rare gems. This guy has to have the ruby we're looking for."

The group entered a throne room. Inside was a larger Goron who looked angry. This guy is King Darunia.

"Excuse me, do you have the Goron's Ruby?" Link asked.

"Why do you ask," King Darunia asked angrily.

"He kind of needs it to save the world," Kai answered.

"I will not reveal its location," King Darunia said. "I am too angry right now."

"How can we make you happy?" Toad asked.

"Music!" King Darunia shouted.

Toad turned to Kai.

"Do you know how to play music?" Toad asked.

"I once played the clarinet in 8th grade, but I have forgotten how," Kai answered. "How about you?"

"I've never played a bit of music in my life," Toad answered.

Link digs through his tunic. He pulls out a brown ocarina.

"What kind of music do you like?" Link asked.

"Guess!" King Darunia shouted.

Link thought for a minute. He then turned to Kai and Toad.

"What should I play to cheer him up?" Link asked.

"Do you have anything he can dance to?" Kai asked.

"What makes you think that this guy wants to dance?" Toad asked.

"He said that he wanted to hear music," Kai said. "Usually people like to hear music that you can dance to."

"It's worth a shot," Link said.

Link pulled his ocarina to his mouth. He began to play Saria's Song (look it up). King Darunia began to dance around. After the song was over, he sat down and looked happy.

"Thank you very much!" King Darunia said. "I am very happy!"

"Does that mean that you'll give us the Goron's Ruby?" Navi asked.

"Not exactly," King Darunia said.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Toad asked.

"I would if I had it, but I don't," King Darunia said. "It is deep within Dodongo's Cavern."

"I'm afraid to ask this: Who is Dodongo?" Kai asked.

"He is a powerful creature who lives deep within the cavern just north of here," King Darunia answered. "He holds the rare Goron's Ruby. You might as well turn around right now."

"We're not afraid," Kai said. "I recently fought a 20' giant dragon who could shoot a powerful ray! Battling this Dodongo will be a piece of cake."

"If you truly wish to battle Dodongo, I will give you this," King Darunia said.

He handed Link a strange bracelet.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"It is the Goron Bracelet," King Darunia answered. "It will allow you to hold bombs easily. You'll need that if you wish to reach Dodongo. His cavern is protected by a large boulder. Bombs are needed if you wish to get to the entrance."

"Thank you," Link said.

Kai's group left the cavern. Later, they reached a large boulder just outside of town.

"I guess we should get rid of this thing," Kai said.

"Don't look at me, my magic isn't strong enough to destroy that thing," Toad said.

"I never bought any bombs," Link said.

"And I'm just a fairy," Navi said.

"How do we get through th…wait!" Kai exclaimed.

Kai pulled out the bomb-rock bag.

"I think we should use all of them," Kai said.

He began to dump the rocks.

"Kai, wait!" Toad shouted.

The scene moves to the Lon Lon Ranch. Talon, the owner of the ranch, stood outside of it. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard.

"Wait the heck was that?" Talon said. "Oh well, it was probably nothing."

We return to the place where the rock once was. It was now covered with ashes and rock bits. Kai and company were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a fairy-shaped piece of ash came off of the wall. This fairy was Navi, who was covered in ash.

"What the crap was that?!" Navi snapped.

Kai, Toad, and Link pulled off of the wall as well.

"That was new," Link said.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Toad shouted angrily. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US WITH THAT BLAST! NEXT TIME I SHOUT AT YOU, LISTEN!"

"Well, at least the rock is gone," Kai said.

"Yeah, but so are our bomb-rocks!" Toad shouted. "Dumping all of those rocks at the same time was stupid!"

"I didn't know how many rocks it would take to destroy that boulder," Kai said. "I didn't want to put down too little."

"Kai, how stupid are you?" Toad asked. "I'm sure that one rock would be enough! Now we are out of bomb-rocks!"

"Can you two stop arguing and focus that energy on finding the Goron's Ruby," Navi said.

The group walked into the cave. They ventured deeper and deeper. Link stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" Kai asked.

"I found a bag of bombs," Link said. "These can come in handy."

"Yep, we need bombs," Toad said. "Especially after what happened."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Kai asked.

"Let's just find the stupid ruby and get this over with!" Navi shouted.

They eventually reached a strange door.

"I think the gem is behind that door," Kai said.

"What makes you think that?" Toad asked.

The door has a sign next to it that says "Goron's Ruby in here!"

"I don't know," Kai said. "I think it's instinct."

They opened the door and walked inside. When they got all of the way inside, the door shut on them. Kai walked back and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"It won't open!" Kai shouted.

"That's a bad sign," Toad said.

Suddenly, a giant rock-lizard creature jumped down from the roof. He curled into a ball and rolled toward them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kai shouted.

They ran from the creature. It came closer and closer. Soon, it was right behind them.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: King Dodongo

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode thirteen: King Dodongo**

Kai, Toad, Link, and Navi continue to run from Dodongo as he rolls closer and closer.

"Jump!" Kai shouted.

They four of them jumped to the right, barely dodging the rolling giant.

"He's going to come back, you know," Toad said.

"Yep, but he has no room to turn around," Kai said. "This will give us some time as he makes a full circle."

"How do we stop him?" Link asked.

Toad looked and saw a pool of lava to the right of the path they were on.

"We need to knock Dodongo into the lava pool," Toad answered. "If we had something that could knock him off of his path, we can toast him!"

"How about a powerful explosion?" Link asked.

"I thought about that too, but I then remembered that **somebody** wasted all of our bomb rocks," Toad said.

"I said that I was sorry," Kai said.

"I still have the bag of bombs I picked up earlier," Link said.

"Good enough," Toad said.

They saw Dodongo roll toward them.

"Place the bombs in his path, slightly to his left," Toad said.

Link did just that.

"Now what?" Kai asked.

"We run!" Toad shouted.

They ran as far as they could. Dodongo rolled over the bombs and caused them to explode. He then veered to the right and rolled into the lava. He sank deeper into the lava while Kai and his friends watched.

"We won!" Kai shouted.

"I've just got one question: Why would Dodongo instantly attack us like that?" Toad asked. "If we threatened him first, it would be one think. But he attacked us the moment we came in."

"I've been thinking about that too," Link said. "Someone must have disturbed him."

Evil laughter is heard. Kai and friends look up to see the man in the black robe floating above them.

"It seems that you defeated Dodongo," the man said. "It took all of my energy to awaken that monster, because you two haven't been giving me any time to recharge. That feather of yours is getting annoying."

The man lifted his staff into the air, which then began to glow. The Seeking Feather lifted from Toad's backpack. The man then blasted the feather with a fireball.

"No!" Toad shouted.

The man laughed evilly again.

"Now you pests won't be able to follow me again!" The man shouted.

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This isn't good," Toad said. "Without that feather, we can't follow that guy anymore."

"This stinks!" Kai exclaimed. "Now I'll never get home! I guess we should leave."

They began to leave. Link suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" Link shouted.

Everyone else stopped.

"What about the Goron's Ruby?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah!" Toad exclaimed. "I forgot about that when the robe-wearer destroyed our feather. Where is that gem?"

They looked around. Kai then faced the lava.

"Look!" Kai exclaimed.

Everyone looked toward the lava. A bright light appeared from the lava. When the light faded, they were in a different room.

"Where are we?" Kai said.

"This is where the Goron's Ruby is," Link said. "This is just like what happened with the other gems."

They saw a pedestal and walked toward it. On the pedestal was a large ruby. This was the Goron's Ruby. Link picked it up. A flash of light appeared from the pedestal when Link picked up the ruby. They appeared outside of King Darunia's throne room.

"How did that happen?" Kai asked.

"It happens all of the time," Link said.

They walk into the throne room. They then explained everything that happened to the king.

"You defeated King Dodongo?!" King Darunia exclaimed. "That is amazing. No one has ever done that before. I congratulate you beings. You are now my brothers."

King Darunia hugged Kai and friends tightly. They began to turn blue.

"If you don't want death in the family, you should let us breathe," Kai said.

King Darunia then let them go. Their skin colors returned to normal.

"Complete your mission," King Darunia said. "If you ever need any help, you have all of your brothers in the Goron city."

"Thank you," Kai and Toad said.

Later, the four of them reached the bottom of the mountain.

"We defeated another creature controlled by the robe-wearer," Kai said. "This has been a successful day."

"How was it successful?!" Toad shouted. "We lost the Seeking Feather!"

"But at least we gained a new group of allies," Kai said.

Link turned to the both of them.

"Thank you for helping me," Link said. "If you come with me, I can see if Zelda can help you out in any way."

"I guess we have nothing else to lose," Toad said.

They began to follow the river back to the Hyrule Market. Suddenly, the gates open. Two horses rushed out of the gates. One had the princess and some lady on it. The other, which was following them, had a strange, evil-looking man on it.

"Isn't that Princess Zelda?" Kai asked.

Zelda then tossed something blue toward Link. She missed and nailed Kai on the head, who then fell into the river. Link and Toad looked into the river, then they turned their attention back to the horses. Both horses rode past them.

"What was that about?" Toad asked. "Zelda looked terrified."

Kai rose from the river. He had a bump on his head and looked angry. He had a blue ocarina in his right hand.

"WHO THROWS RANDOM OCARINAS AT PEOPLE?!" Kai shouted. "Wait, there's a note."

Kai pulled a note from the mouthpiece of the ocarina. He opened it and read the note aloud.

"Link, it seems that you have obtained the three gems," Kai read. "Your journey must continue even further. The man who was chasing me was an evil man named Ganondorf. He wishes to take over Hyrule. In order to stop him, you must take the three gems to the Temple of Time. Please hurry!"

"What is the Temple of Time?" Toad asked.

"I don't know, but Zelda's handwriting is wonderful," Kai said. "How she wrote so well while riding a horse is beyond me."

"Would you please pay attention?!" Toad asked angrily. "It looks like you have a long mission ahead of you, Link. Unfortunately, Kai and I have to continue on our own mission."

"I understand," Link said. "Stopping that robe-wearing maniac is important. I'm sure I can survive without you guys. Good-luck with your mission."

"Thank you," Kai and Toad said.

They began to separate. Link and Navi then stopped.

"Wait!" Link shouted.

Kai and Toad stopped as well.

"Let me give you this," Link said.

Link tossed a brown ocarina to Kai.

"That was the ocarina Saria gave to me when I left Kokiri village," Link said. "Take it as a good-luck charm. Certain songs that can be played on an ocarina can help you on your quest. Please be careful."

Link and Navi continued toward the castle while Kai and Toad ran toward the ship. They get to the ship. At the ship was Zero.

"What are you doing here?" Toad asked.

"I wish to join you on your journey," Zero answered.

Kai and Toad looked astonished.

"Are you serious?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Zero answered. "We have similar missions. Destroying that robe-wearer is my mission as well. Joining together will be the best idea if we want to stop him."

"Cool!" Kai exclaimed. "We now have a ninja on our team!"

"Alright," Toad said. "But we have a problem. We have no idea where to go. The robe-wearing man destroyed the feather."

"That is no problem," Zero said. "I have a Seeking Feather of my own. Our next destination is Dreamland."

"Then let's set sail!" Kai shouted. "Next stop, Dreamland!"

They boarded the S.S. Mushroom and sailed toward their next destination.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: Zero's Story

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 14: Zero's Story**

Kai, Toad, and Zero are sleeping within the ship. We enter Kai's dream. The room is the same as in his earlier dream.

"This is the same dream," Kai thought. "What's going on?"

"Hello, again," the voice from earlier said.

"I can hear the voice clearly," Kai thought. "It's some girl."

"You have defeated Dodongo," the voice said. "I am glad. Now you must journey to Dreamland."

"I already know that," Kai thought.

"You have defeated many opponents, but there are more dangers in Dreamland," the voice said. "Please be careful."

"What do you mean?" Kai thought. "Do you mean that the enemies are tougher or do I have to fight the robe-wearer there?"

"You must find out for yourself," the voice said. "But I can tell you one thing: you must find a powerful magician there named Solon. He can help you on your quest."

"What will he do?" Kai thought.

But the dream began to fade.

"Wait!" Kai thought. "Don't go! I still have more questions!"

Kai woke up. He looks to his left and sees Toad sleeping and snoring. He looks to his right and sees an empty bed.

"Where's Zero?" Kai thought.

Kai walks outside and sees Zero meditating on the deck. Kai walks up to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Kai asked.

"I'm just thinking about why I'm here," Zero said. "It feels just like it's been forever since I've seen my home."

"I've got a question," Kai said. "Toad and I have reasons for chasing the evil robe-wearer. Toad wants to protect his princess and I wish to go home. Why do you chase him?"

"I have my reasons," Zero answered.

"I'd like to hear your story," Kai said.

"Fine," Zero said. "It all started when I was a boy. I was an orphan. I never knew who my real parents were, but I didn't mind. I still had a family. First of all, I had my teacher, Master Neo."

A flashback of when Zero was a boy was seen. He entered a large room. Inside the room was a brown-haired man. He wore a black robe. This was Master Neo.

"Are you ready for your training, Zero?" Master Neo asked.

"Yes, sir," young Zero said.

We see Zero as he wears a blindfold and dodges logs swinging at him. Master Neo was watching.

"Good, Zero," Master Neo said. "You don't need your eyes. They will sometimes betray you."

Zero continued to dodge the logs. Eventually, one hit him. He fell over.

"Are you alright?" Master Neo asked.

"I'm fine," young Zero answered. "But my stomach is rumbling."

"Then you can take a break for lunch," Master Neo said.

We see them eating in the large room.

"Besides Master Neo, there was his daughter, Maria," Zero narrated.

A young woman about 18 entered the room. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was carrying a tea set. She placed the set down. She saw Zero, who was bruised and roughed up.

"Zero, are you ok?" Maria asked.

She then turned to Master Neo.

"Father, why do you push Zero so hard?" Maria asked angrily. "He's just a kid, you know!"

"It's not his fault," young Zero said. "I kept doing the exercise over and over. I want to be a great ninja, just like Master Neo."

"Well, as long as you're happy, Zero, I'm happy," Maria said. "Just let me get you some bandages."

"I had a great family," Zero narrated.

We return to the present.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Everything was great until about a year ago," Zero continued.

Another flashback occurred. This time, it showed Zero about 14-years-old. Master Neo and Maria were both seven years older then they were in the earlier flashback. They are all in the market.

"We should pick only the freshest vegetables," Maria said. "They are the tastiest."

"That's true," Master Neo said.

Suddenly, a dark shadow covered the sky. The man in the black robe stood above the town.

"Who are you?" Master Neo asked. "I sense a great evil within you."

Master Neo pulled out his sword.

"That won't help you," the man said.

He raised his staff. Master Neo's sword flew out of his hand. He turned to Maria.

"Maria, get Zero out of here!" Master Neo said. "This man is dangerous."

"What about you?" Maria asked.

"Forget about me!" Master Neo said. "Just remain safe!"

Maria took Zero's hand, and they ran. They hid back in the room from earlier.

"We should be safe," Maria said. "I just hope that my father is safe."

Suddenly, the doors flew open. The robe-wearer walked in.

"What did you do with my father?!" Maria shouted.

"You are about to find out!" the man answered.

He raised his staff. Maria began to glow.

"What's happening?!" Maria exclaimed.

She began to turn to stone, starting at her feet.

"Miss Maria!" Zero shouted.

"Run, Zero," Maria said. "Run and be safe."

She completely turned to stone. The man began to laugh.

"I feel my power growing," the man said. "I think I shall spare your pitiful life, young man. You can spread the tale of my power."

"Change her back!" Zero shouted.

"Sorry, I won't be doing that anytime soon," the man said. "Remember to spread the word of the powerful wizard, Rukar!"

Rukar then disappeared.

"And that's how it happened," the present Zero narrated. "I've been chasing Rukar ever since. What do you think about my story?"

Zero looks toward Kai. Kai is sobbing like crazy.

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard!" Kai cried.

Kai grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"Rukar will pay!" Kai exclaimed.

"Did you say 'Rukar'?" Toad asked.

Kai and Zero turned to see Toad walk toward them.

"Yes," Kai answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Rukar is a descendant of one of the seven sages that raised and protected the Chosen Warrior of Light when he was young," Toad answered. "Rukar was a kind mage. He would never turn evil."

"He seemed pretty evil to me," Kai said.

"Are you sure that he was Rukar, Zero?" Toad asked.

"I'm sure," Zero said. "I will never forget that evil man or what he said as long as I live."

"I'm still not sure," Toad said. "I still think that you misheard what he said."

"There is only one way to find out," Kai said. "We have to go to Dreamland and find out the truth!"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare in Dreamland

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode fifteen: Nightmare in Dreamland**

The S.S. Mushroom docked on a sandy beach. Kai, Zero, and Toad walked off of the ship.

"We're finally here," Kai said. "It's time to find Rukar."

"You're going to like Dreamland, Kai," Toad said. "It's known as the most colorful, friendly, and overall most fun place in the whole world."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kai asked. "Let's go!"

Kai and friends entered a forest in front of them. When they came out the other side, they paused. Everything was black-and-white, the sun was black, and there wasn't a soul around.

"Are we at the right place?" Kai asked.

"According to the map, we are," Toad said. "But this isn't anything like it was before."

"There is something seriously wrong here," Zero said.

Suddenly, puddles of black goop began to move toward them. They stopped right in front of them.

"What is that?" Kai asked.

The goop began to rise. Several black creatures with antennae and big, yellow eyes were formed from the goop.

"Those are Shadow Creatures," Zero said as he drew his swords.

"What are Shadow Creatures?" Kai asked.

The Shadow Creatures jumped toward them.

"Talk later!" Toad shouted. "Fight now!"

Toad smacked a Shadow Creature with his staff. Kai drew his sword. He and Zero hacked and slashed at the creatures. As they destroyed the creatures, more would appear in their place. Kai, Zero, and Toad were eventually surrounded.

"There's too many of them!" Kai exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"Instead of destroying them one at a time, we have to destroy them all at one time," Zero said. "Use your best attacks."

"Right," Kai and Toad said.

Kai's sword began to glow with a light-blue light. Toad pointed his staff toward the shadow creatures. Zero did some hand-signs and multiplied himself into three Zeros.

"**_Light Overdrive_**!" Kai shouted as he charged for some enemies.

"**_Firaga_**!" Toad shouted.

"**_Wind-cutter jutsu_**!" The three Zero's shouted.

Kai slashed his sword at a group of enemies. A large, light-blue explosion appeared where Kai slashed. It destroyed a large group of enemies. A gigantic fireball shot from Toad's staff. It burnt another large area of enemies to a crisp. The three Zeros threw their swords. The six swords spun around a third large group of enemies. They spun faster and faster until they formed a tornado. Hacking and slashing sounds were heard from inside the tornado. The tornado disappeared, and there were no enemies left. The group fell down from exhaustion. Two of the Zeros disappeared.

"We did it," Kai said. "But I'm too pooped to move now."

"I know how you feel," Toad said. "I can barely lift my arms."

"We would be best to avoid more battles," Zero said. "Those creatures will destroy us if we fight them again."

"You guys never told me what those things were," Kai said. "I'd really like to know about something that can kill me!"

"Those things are called Shadow Creatures," Zero said. "They appear whenever a whole country is taken over by darkness. My guess, this is the work of Rukar."

"Then we have to find him and destroy him," Toad said.

"Wait a minute," Kai said. "We have to find a guy named Solon. My dream told me so."

"Did you say 'Solon'?" Toad asked. "As in the great and powerful mage Solon? He is said to be hidden. Nobody knows where he is. Are you saying that a dream told you that he was here?"

"Yep," Kai said. "It was the same dream that told me to go to Death Mountain."

"I guess that we have nothing to lose," Toad said. "Your dream was right before."

"Where exactly did your dream say that Solon was?" Zero asked.

"She didn't say," Kai answered. "She just said that he was somewhere in Dreamland."

"Your dream is a girl?" Toad said confusingly.

"Yep," Kai said.

"Whoever this dream-girl is, she wasn't being very clear," Zero said. "Dreamland is large. Solon could be anywhere."

"Is there a town anywhere around here?" Kai asked.

"There is Cappy Town," Toad answered.

"Then, let's go!" Kai said. "Next stop: Cappy Town!"

Kai, Zero, and Toad headed toward a grey town.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16: The Story of Cappy Town

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode sixteen: The Story of Cappy Town**

Kai, Zero, and Toad reached a seemingly deserted town. Luckily, there were no monsters around.

"I hope we can find Solon here," Kai said. "Finding him will be our only hope."

"Finding anyone in this ghost-town will be a miracle," Toad said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero separated and looked around town. They met back in the middle of the town.

"Did you find anyone?" Kai asked.

"Nope," Toad answered. "How about you, Zero?"

"This place is possibly completely empty," Zero said. "We seem to be the only bit of life here."

"I'll check one more house!" Kai said. "I've got a good feeling about this one!"

Kai pointed to a random house. Kai walked toward it. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck," Kai said.

"Try jiggling the knob," Toad said.

"I've already tried that," Kai said. "I've got another idea!"

"What do you mea…oh no," Toad said. "I thought you were out of those!"

"Out of what?" Zero asked.

"You're about to find out," Toad said. "Hide behind something."

Kai took out a bag. He pulled out a bomb-rock from the bag. He then placed the rock into the lock of the door. He then got out of the way. An explosion shot out of the lock.

"I thought you used all of them back in Hyrule!" Toad shouted.

"I did, but I bought some more back in Hyrule Market," Kai said. "Now the door will open."

"What door?" Zero asked.

Kai and Toad looked toward the house and saw that the door had been turned into ashes.

"We can go in now," Kai said.

Kai, Zero, and Toad walked into the house. They walked deeper and deeper within the dark and seemingly abandoned home. Suddenly, a strange sword slashed down behind them. Zero turned around and blocked the sword. A small, strange knight was wielding the sword.

"It seems that they have found us," the knight said.

Another small, strange knight came out.

"Let's do this!" the other knight said.

They began to hack and slash at Zero. Zero blocked the swords with his two swords. Zero eventually jumped back.

"Enough of this," Zero said.

Zero made some hand signs.

"**_Earth-Seal jutsu_**," Zero said.

He slammed his hand against the ground. The ground below the knights began to shake. The ground then rose and surrounded the knights.

"What is this?!" one of the knights exclaimed. "King Dedede's goons haven't been able to do this before!"

"Whose King Dedede?" Toad asked.

"Wait a minute," one of the knights said. "Then you aren't King Dedede's goons."

"Nope," Kai said. "We just came here looking for a guy named Solon."

"So you seek Solon," a strange voice said from behind them.

Kai, Toad, and Zero turned around to see a third knight. This one had wings and was ball shaped. He had a zigzag-shaped sword and a mask.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I am Metaknight," the third knight said. "I am the protector of Cappy Town."

"So you're Metaknight," Toad said. "Mario mentioned you. He said that he would invite you to the next World Tournament."

"I am quite honored," Metaknight said. "But I have much larger issues right now."

"Tell us what happened," Kai said.

"It just happened recently," Metaknight said. "It all started about three weeks ago. I was…"

"Wait a minute!" Kai shouted. "That's about when we left Hyrule!"

"May I finish?" Metaknight asked.

"Please continue," Toad said.

"Fine," Metaknight said. "About three weeks ago, I was walking through Cappy Town…"

A flashback began. Metaknight and the other two knights were walking through the town. Everything was colorful and happy.

"I suddenly saw a strange being fly through the sky," Metaknight continued.

The Metaknight in the flashback looked up and saw Rukar fly through the air.

"I wasn't very worried, but it was strange indeed," Metaknight said. "That very day, our greatest hero, Kirby, went on a trip, so he wasn't there. That evening, everything went horribly wrong."

A gray wave shot from a castle. It surrounded the whole town. The people of Cappy Town were shocked at this. Suddenly, Shadow Creatures rose from the ground. They began to grab people and drag them to the castle.

"When the Shadow Creatures took the townspeople, I tried to save them," Metaknight said. "But I failed."

Metaknight began to fly toward the castle. Suddenly, Shadow Creatures rose from the ground and grabbed his feet. They dragged them to the ground. He began to fight them off. They multiplied just as they did when Kai's team fought the Shadow Creatures. Metaknight then flew away.

"For weeks, townspeople have been dragged away from Cappy Town," Metaknight said. "My team and I have been protecting the two people who can save Cappy Town: the great Solon and Tiff, the keeper of the Warpstar."

"What's a Warpstar?" Kai asked. "And who's Tiff?"

"Tiff was the first Cappy to speak to Kirby when he arrived to Cappy Town," Metaknight answered. "Tiff was given a great duty: protect the Warpstar for whenever Kirby needs it."

"So where is Tiff?" Kai asked.

"She is at Kirby's house," Metaknight answered. "She hopes that Kirby will return soon. She is in the only place that the shadows can't reach her."

"What about Solon?" Toad asked. "We need to speak to him."

"There is one problem with that," Metaknight said. "Solon has been captured."

"What?!" Toad exclaimed.

"This is another reason we need Kirby to return as soon as possible," Metaknight said.

"We need to see Solon," Kai said. "We need to ask him about our quest."

"Then you'll need to reach King Dedede's castle," Metaknight said. "It will be dangerous. The moment you leave this town, the Shadow Creatures will attack you. If you manage to get past them, you'll have to fight the Castle's guardians. I've never made it past them."

"Defeating the Shadow Creatures won't be a problem," Kai said. "Destroying all of them at the same time seems to eliminate them. If we spend little energy battling them, the guardians that you spoke about will be a piece of cake."

"If you wish to try your luck, you may," Metaknight said. "I sense that you will be the only ones able to make it to Solon. My knights and I will help you in any way."

"Ok," Kai said. "We'll get going now."

"Wait," Metaknight said. "While you are in there, you must free the townspeople. Their safety is the most important thing right now."

"You have my word," Kai said. "We'll save those people."

"Rukar will be stopped," Zero said. "I will make that happen."

"What are we waiting for?!" Toad exclaimed. "I'm ready to kick some evil butt!"

"Let's go!" Kai exclaimed.

The three of them left the building. Metaknight watched them as they left.

"I believe that they will save our land," Metaknight thought. "Meanwhile, I must do everything in my power to find Kirby. Please be safe, my new allies."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Storm Dedede's Castle

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode seventeen: Storm Dedede's Castle!**

Kai, Toad, and Zero walked toward the castle. Suddenly, a large group of Shadow Creatures rose from the ground.

"You know the plan!" Toad shouted.

"Right," Kai and Zero said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero ran toward the castle. The Shadow Creatures jumped toward them. As they came, Kai, Toad, and Zero would attack them. Eventually, they reached the castle. By now, the group of Shadow Creatures became much larger than before.

"Ready?" Toad asked.

"Ready," Kai and Zero answered.

"Alright," Toad said. "1…2…3! Attack!"

Kai's blade began to glow. Toad pointed his staff toward the Shadow Creatures. Zero split into three Zeros.

"**_Light Overdrive_**!" Kai shouted.

"**_Firaga_**!" Toad shouted.

"**_Wind-Cutter Jutsu_**!" Zero shouted.

Kai ran toward the Shadow Creatures. He slashed down and created an explosion that wiped out a large chunk of the Shadow Creatures. A large fireball shot from Toad's staff. The fireball shot through another large chunk of Shadow Creatures. The three Zeros threw their swords. The swords spun around the last large chunk of Shadow Creatures. A large tornado was formed. Slashing sounds were heard. When the tornado disappeared, the Shadow Creatures were gone. Two of the Zeros disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Toad shouted. "Now we should recharge."

Toad took out three mushrooms. He handed one to Kai, another to Zero, and kept the last one to himself. When they ate them, they felt more energetic.

"Now we have the energy to handle those two guardians that Metaknight told us about," Zero said.

They opened the door to the castle and entered. Inside was a large room. Inside were multiple doors all around the room, a large staircase, and two strange statues. One of the statues looked like a giant falcon while the other looked like a giant wolf.

"It seems safe in here," Toad said. "Maybe Metaknight was wrong about the guardians."

"Maybe so, but we should still be prepared," Zero said. "So look out for anything strange."

Kai was pointing forward, paralyzed with fear. Toad walked up to him.

"Are you alright?" Toad asked.

"Look," Kai said.

Toad turned to where Kai was pointing. He was pointing to the wolf statue. It slowly began to crack. Toad jumped back.

"Zero, I think we found them!" Toad shouted.

Zero looked toward the statues. They were both cracking. The wolf statue burst open, revealing a giant, blue wolf. The falcon statue burst open, revealing a giant, red falcon. Kai and friends drew out their weapons.

Kai and friends charged for the beasts. Kai's blade lit on fire. He then slashed at the wolf, but nothing happened. The wolf then whipped Kai with his tail. Zero slammed his hand into the ground. Large, rock spikes shot up from the ground toward the falcon. The falcon screeched loudly, and the vibrations from the screech destroyed the spikes. Toad pointed his wand toward the wolf. He cast a **_Fira_** spell. The fireball shot toward the beast. It hit, but nothing happened. Kai, Toad, and Zero rejoined each other.

"These things are tough," Kai said.

"How do we beat them?" Toad asked.

"I doubt that even our strongest attacks can defeat both of them," Zero said. "We'd be out of energy after destroying only one."

"Then we are doomed," Kai said.

Suddenly, Metaknight shoots through the wall. He spread the wings on his back and began to fly around the wolf, slashing him over and over.

"Metaknight!" Kai shouted happily.

"I'll handle the wolf," Metaknight said. "You three take down the falcon."

Metaknight continued to slash the wolf.

"You heard Metaknight," Zero said. "Let's focus all of our power toward the falcon."

Kai's sword glowed blue. Toad pointed his staff toward the falcon. The staff began to glow red. Zero split himself into three Zeros. The three Zeros then threw their swords toward the falcon. They began to spin faster and faster around the falcon. Toad fired a **_Firaga_** spell toward the falcon. It spun on the path of the swords. Kai ran up to the falcon. He jumped and slashed down at it. A multi-colored explosion rose from where Kai slashed. When the explosion cleared, the falcon returned to stone. It then broke into many pieces. Two of the Zeros disappeared.

Kai, Toad, and Zero collapsed from exhaustion. Metaknight had already defeated the giant wolf. Metaknight walked toward Kai and his friends. He handed them three mushrooms. They each ate one and felt re-energized.

"Thanks, Metaknight," Kai said. "But I thought you couldn't handle the guardians."

"I couldn't handle **both** of the guardians," Metaknight said. "I can handle one of them."

"What do we do now, Metaknight?" Toad asked.

"You should head for the throne-room," Metaknight answered. "You will most likely find Rukar there."

"Thank you," Zero said. "We can handle it from here."

"I'm sure you can," Metaknight said. "Defeat Rukar and save the Cappys."

"We will," Kai said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero ran up the stairs. They eventually reach the throne room, a large room with a throne in it. There were cages all around the room. Inside the cages were the Cappys.

"We'll get you out of there," Toad said.

They opened all of the cages. The whole town was freed.

"Thank you," one of the Cappys said. "We've been stuck in this room for a while."

"Can you tell us where the guy who captured you is?" Zero asked.

"He's in Dedede's treasure room," a police cop said. "You can get there by moving the throne."

"Thanks," Kai said.

Kai moved the throne. Underneath it was a large hole.

"Let's go battle Rukar," Kai said. "We have him trapped now."

Kai, Toad, and Zero jumped down the hole. They reached the bottom. In this new room was a large amount of gold. A large penguin and a large snail were in a cage. Rukar was digging through the gold.

"We have you now, Rukar!" Kai shouted.

Rukar turned around.

"It seems that you have found a way to follow me," Rukar said. "It doesn't matter. I found what I came for. I'll be going now."

"You aren't getting away this time!" Zero shouted angrily.

"I remember you," Rukar said. "You're that ninja boy who I let live earlier."

"I'm glad you remember me," Zero said. "I'm not letting you slip past my fingers."

"I'll fight you another day," Rukar said.

Rukar's staff began to glow.

"Oh no you don't!" Zero shouted.

Zero threw a shuriken toward the staff. It hit. Rukar looked like he was in pain.

"Curse you!" Rukar shouted.

We move back outside. The sky's color returned to normal. A rainbow shot through the sky. We return to the treasure room.

"Nice shot!" Kai exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Toad exclaimed.

Rukar looked like he was in extreme pain.

"That is weird," Zero said as he dropped his guard.

Rukar took the moment of opportunity to raise his staff into the air. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Zero looked disappointed.

"I had the chance to finish him," Zero said. "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Don't worry," Kai said. "We can still follow him with the map."

"If I had only paid more attention," Zero said.

"Stop putting yourself down," Kai said. "I would've been surprised about what happened as well. It was weird how he was in pain after you hit his staff."

"What's going on?!" Toad shouted.

Kai and Zero turned to face Toad.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I tried to find Rukar on the map, but the feather isn't working!" Toad exclaimed.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18: Cappy Town Restored

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 18: Cappy Town restored!**

"Are you sure you can't find him?" Kai asked.

"I'm sure," Toad answered. "I'll try one more time. Seeking Feather, we need to find Rukar. Where is he?"

Kai and Zero watched the feather. It didn't move at all.

"Maybe he's still here," Zero said.

"No," Toad said. "If he was here, the feather would spin around twice. Watch. Where is Kai?"

Kai and Zero watched the feather again. It spun three times. It then pointed toward Kai.

"You're right," Kai said. "Then, where is he?"

"CAN YOU HELP US?!" A voice shouted.

Kai, Toad, and Zero looked toward where the voice came from. The large penguin and the large snail shook the cage.

"Let us out of here!" the penguin shouted.

"Who the heck are you?" Toad asked.

"I'm the king!" the penguin shouted. "I'm King Dedede, and this snail is Escargoon!"

"We'd better help him out," Zero said.

"We don't have any keys," Toad said.

Kai was in front of the cage. He pulled out a bag.

"This will sting a little," Kai said.

He pulled a bomb-rock out of the bag. He then placed it into the keyhole.

"Fire in the hole!" Kai shouted.

A large explosion shot out from the keyhole. Smoke surrounded the whole room. When the smoke cleared, the cage was broken.

"You're free," Kai said.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" King Dedede shouted.

"Nope," Kai said. "If I was trying to kill you, I would've used more bomb-rocks."

Later, every Cappy in Cappy Town was congratulating Kai and friends. They were given medals.

"For saving me (and the town, I guess), I present you three the Dedede Medal of Honor," King Dedede said as he gave them the medals.

The crowd cheered. Metaknight then walked up to Kai.

"You three did a good job," Metaknight said. "If it hadn't been for you, Cappy Town would've faced many more years of darkness."

"It's what we do," Toad said.

"You three are amazing warriors," Metaknight said.

Suddenly, one of Metaknight's fellow knights ran up to him.

"Sir, I've got an urgent message!" the knight shouted.

"What is it?" Metaknight asked.

"Tiff isn't anywhere, sir!" the knight shouted. "I've looked everywhere!"

"Are you sure?" Metaknight asked.

"I'm sure!" the knight answered. "She must've left Dreamland with the last cargo ship!"

"This isn't good," Metaknight said.

"Who cares about that annoying, little girl?" Dedede asked. "She was getting on my nerves."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Kai asked the knight.

"I have no idea," the knight answered. "There were a dozen cargo ships that just left! She could've been on any of them!"

"I have an idea," Metaknight said. "Let's go to Kabu. My gift to Kai is waiting for us there."

"Who is Kabu?" Toad asked.

"What gift?" Kai asked.

Metaknight and the other knight led Kai and his friends through a tall forest. Deep within the forest was a large Tiki statue.

"Oh great Kabu, we need your help," Metaknight said.

"What do you seek, Metaknight," the Tiki said.

"That Tiki just talked!" Toad exclaimed.

"Tiff has gone missing," Metaknight said. "We wish to know where she is."

"Tiff boarded a cargo ship so she could search for Kirby," Kabu said. "The cargo ship is heading for F-Zero."

"Thank you," Metaknight said.

He then turned to Kai.

"I wish to ask you one more favor, Kai," Metaknight said. "While on your journey, please find Tiff. You'll be able to tell who she is because she is a Cappy."

"Ok," Kai said. "If F-Zero is on our path, we'll head there."

"That reminds me: we should ask Kabu about where Rukar is," Toad said.

"The magician Rukar is on a hidden island that not even I know the location of," Kabu said. "But the information on the location can be found on in F-Zero."

"That settles it," Zero said. "We must head to F-Zero."

"We'll tell Tiff to return home when we find her," Kai said.

"Thank you," Metaknight said. "I have something to give you."

"Oh yeah," Kai said. "I got so caught up in the seriousness that I forgot about the present."

"Kabu, please bring out the Warpstar I've been working on," Metaknight said.

"Alright," Kabu said.

Kabu opened his mouth. A large star flew out. It landed toward Kai.

"This is the Warpstar," Metaknight said. "Being limited to land is tough. You can use your magic power to summon the Warpstar. Kirby has a Warpstar of his own. I'm sure that it will help you as much as it helps him."

Metaknight handed Kai a small, star-shaped piece of metal.

"Focus your magic through that to summon the Warpstar," Metaknight said.

"This is great!" Toad said. "You've learned your second summon!"

"Cool," Kai said. "This will help us on our mission."

"You know what," Zero said. "We never found Solon."

"You're right!" Kai said. "I remember searching that entire castle! Kabu, where is he?"

"When you returned light to the land, Solon left the castle," Kabu answered. "He followed Tiff toward F-Zero."

"We still have to talk to him," Kai said. "He may know how I got here and how I can get home."

Later, everyone was at the port as Kai, Toad, and Zero boarded the ship.

"Don't worry," Kai said. "We'll find Tiff and send her home."

"I'm sure that you will," Metaknight said. "So long, my friends."

The ship's anchor rose from the water. The ship then sailed away from Dreamland.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble at the Races

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 19: Trouble at the races**

The S.S. Mushroom sailed across the ocean. Toad was steering, Kai was practicing his sword fighting, and Zero was meditating. Kai stopped and ran up to Toad.

"How much farther until we get there?" Kai asked.

"We're very close," Toad answered. "You'll love the F-Zero country. Over there they hold extreme races known as the F-Zero races. The racers drive hover-cars over hundreds of miles of tracks. Hundreds of racers come together to compete for the cup! The current champion is the legendary Captain Falcon. It is a rare treat to actually meet him in person."

"It sounds like you are a big, race fan," Kai said.

"Of course I am!" Toad exclaimed. "I've watched F-Zero races on the T.V. for many years! Did you know that Captain Falcon isn't just an awesome racer? I've also seen Captain Falcon in the SSB Tournament Mario holds every year. He happens to be a top fighter!"

"Wow," Kai said. "Maybe we can take a break and watch the races while we're there."

"We don't have time," Zero said. "We have to find Tiff and Solon."

"Man, this stinks," Kai said disappointedly.

"For once, I agree with Kai," Toad said. "Being able to watch the F-Zero races would be awesome."

"We're on a mission," Zero said. "Besides, tickets to watch the races are too hard to come by."

"True," Toad said. "If only we had some tickets already."

They eventually reached land. They walked toward the center of the continent. There was a large stadium with hover-cars flying everywhere. Plus there were many different kinds of aliens in line at the stadium.

"Amazing," Kai said.

"I told you it would be," Toad said.

"We're here to look for Solon and Tiff," Zero said. "I'll ask around."

Zero walked off. Kai and Toad saw three teenagers talking.

"You know what to do, right," one of them whispered.

"Yeah," another whispered. "We meet in the garage to perform the 'job'."

They all walked off.

"Those three looked suspicious," Kai said.

"I guess we should keep our eyes on them," Toad said.

Later, Toad and Kai were sitting in the garage. They were hiding behind some boxes.

"Maybe we were wrong," Kai said.

"I guess we should…wait a minute!" Toad exclaimed.

The door opened. Three teenagers walked toward a blue hover-car. They took out some tools.

"They're wrecking that car," Toad whispered.

"Let's stop them," Kai said.

Kai and Toad jumped out. Toad brought out his staff and Kai drew his sword.

"Who are you clowns?" one of the teenagers asked.

"We are the guys who are going to kick your butts," Kai said.

"Just try," another teen said.

The teens took out some chains and knives. Kai and Toad charged toward them. Suddenly, the ground below the teenagers rose. It surrounded them in a stone cage.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"I leave you alone for three hours and you get in a fight," a male voice said.

Kai and Toad looked toward where the voice came from and saw Zero.

"We could've taken them," Kai said.

"Let me handle this," Zero said.

He then walked toward the teens. He stuck his arm through the cage and grabbed one of the teens by the collar of his shirt. He then lifted the teen into the air.

"Listen up, you zit-covered twit," Zero said angrily. "You will tell me what the heck you were doing here, or I'll show you what the true meaning of pain is."

Zero drew a kunai knife.

"Ok!" the teen exclaimed fearfully. "Some guy told us to wreck the cars in this garage to make sure he won."

"Who told you?" Zero asked angrily.

"I don't know," the teen answered. "He stayed in the shadows. He offered us $500 if we did what he said."

"I have one more question for you," Zero said. "Did you see a young Cappy girl and an old sage recently?"

"I thought I saw a young girl and an old guy enter the stadium earlier," the teen said. "I'm not sure if they're who you're looking for."

"Thanks," Zero said as he dropped the boy. "Now go away. If I ever catch you in this garage again, you'll have your face ripped off. Capish?"

"Capi…capi…yeah," the teenager said.

He opened the rock cage. The three boys ran off. Zero turned to Kai and Toad.

"You are so lucky that they gave us information," Zero said. "From now on, when I say to search for someone, you should listen!"

"Yes, sir," Kai and Toad said fearfully.

They began to walk out of the stadium.

"I saw the whole thing, and I'm impressed," a voice said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero turned around. Toad's eyes opened widely and opened his mouth widely.

"You…you…you're Captain Falcon!" Toad stuttered.

Captain Falcon was seen.

"I see that you know me," Captain Falcon said.

"Of course I know you!" Toad said. "I've never missed your races since I first saw you race! You're amazing!"

"I wouldn't say amazing, but I do know what I'm doing," Captain Falcon said. "I think you three know what you're doing as well. Thanks to you, the Blue Falcon is safe."

"Did you say 'Blue Falcon'?!" Toad exclaimed.

Kai, Toad, and Zero looked at the blue hover-car. It had a symbol of a falcon on the hood.

"We saved Captain Falcon's car!" Toad shouted.

"I'd like to thank you," Captain Falcon. "Would you boys like free tickets to the big race?"

"Did you say 'free tickets'?!" Toad exclaimed. "Of course we'd like them!"

"Toad, we have to find Tiff and Solon," Zero said. "We can't get off task."

"We also have to get information about where Rukar is as well," Kai said.

"The teenage boys said that Tiff and Solon were in the stadium," Toad said. "We can search for them while we find our seats."

"Who said I'd give heroes like you less than they deserve?" Captain Falcon asked. "You three don't need to be in the crowded stadium. You would take the V.I.P. seats that weren't taken. For some reason, three of our guests weren't able to attend."

"Who were they?" Kai asked.

"I believe they were Mario, Princess Toadstool, and Toadsworth," Captain Falcon answered.

"We know them," Kai said. "We're on a mission to help save Mario."

"I guess you heroes don't have time for races," Captain Falcon said. "Saving lives is definitely more important. I know a way you can find your friends and find this Rukar person."

"Thank you!" Kai exclaimed.

The four of them left the stadium. A man hidden in the shadows watched them as they left.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20: The Super Computer

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 20: The Super Computer**

Kai, Toad, Zero, and Captain Falcon entered a large room filled with computers. In front of them was a large monitor.

"This is the Super-Computer," Captain Falcon said. "This device can see everything that goes on around the whole F-Zero continent. I bet we can find your friends."

Captain Falcon began to type something on a keyboard. The monitor showed the stadium. It zoomed in closer and closer until it showed a Cappy girl and an old man.

"That's them!" Kai shouted.

"I'll get some of the guards to find them and get them to come here," Captain Falcon said. "We still have to find information on this Rukar person you told me about. I'll be right back. Don't touch anything."

Captain Falcon left the room.

"This is amazing," Kai said. "This has to be the biggest computer I've ever seen besides in cartoons," Kai said.

"This thing is amazing," Toad said. "I bet we could find information on everything here."

Suddenly, a purple monkey with a hand on its tail was seen climbing on the roof.

"What is that?" Kai asked as he pointed toward the monkey.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's an Aipom," Toad said.

"Is it another Pokemon?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Toad said.

The Aipom fell from the ceiling and onto the keyboard. He began to bounce around.

"Get off of there!" Toad shouted.

The Aipom stuck his tongue out, turned around, and smacked his bottom three times. Toad became angrier.

"That's it!" Toad shouted.

Toad then jumped toward the Aipom. Just before Toad grabbed him, Aipom jumped out of the way. Toad landed on the keyboard. He stood up and accidentally hit a few keys.

"Toad, walk off carefully and try not to hit anymore keys," Zero said.

Toad raised his foot. He then slowly placed it in front of him. He hit a few more keys.

"Not good!" Kai shouted.

The monitor began to flash red.

"**_Virtualization commencing_**," a computerized voice said.

"What's 'virtualization'?" Kai asked.

"We're about to find out," Zero said.

Aipom ran out of the room. A bright light flashed from the computer. When the light faded, Kai and his friends were gone.

The screen moves to a computerized room. The walls are covered with electric wires. Suddenly, three blue beams shot from the ceiling. The beams fell into the ground. Kai, Toad, and Zero appeared from the beams. They looked surprised.

"Where the heck are we?!" Toad exclaimed.

"Don't ask me," Zero said.

"I have no idea," Kai said. "But I do know one thing: this is all Toad's fault!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Toad shouted. "I was trying to get rid of that Aipom!"

"You could've lured him with a banana," Kai said.

"What makes you think that would've worked?!" Toad asked.

"He's a monkey!" Kai shouted. "Monkeys love bananas!"

"Stop your bickering!" Zero shouted. "We can argue after we find our way out of here!"

"How do we get out of here?" Toad asked.

"Guys, check this out!" Kai exclaimed as he walked forward.

Toad and Zero looked to what Kai was talking about. They saw a small glowing pad on the ground.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

Kai stepped on the pad. He turned into a blue beam and shot up into the ceiling.

"What just happened?!" Toad exclaimed.

Then another blue beam shot from the ceiling. It hit the ground and turned into Kai.

"This thing is a portal!" Kai exclaimed happily. "It feels weird teleporting, but it is awesome! Follow me!"

Kai stepped on the pad and turned into a blue beam again and shot up into the ceiling. Toad and Zero stepped on the pad as well and the same thing happened to them. In a different, much larger room, there was another glowing pad. Three blue beams shot from the ceiling and hit the pad. They then formed into Kai, Toad, and Zero. They looked around.

"Wherever we are, it isn't back in the computer room," Zero said.

In this room were more walls with electric wires on them. This time, there was a blue path in front of them. To the sides of the blue path was an abyss.

"I guess we should follow the path," Kai said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero walked down the path. Eventually, they reached a large area with a floor made of blue rectangles. There was a strange, green man who looked like he was made of metal here.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" Zero asked the man.

"You're just outside ACDC Town," the man said. "Just follow the blue path."

"Thank you," Zero said.

They walked down another blue path.

"If only this path was yellow and made of bricks," Kai said. "If it was, I would've made a joke about it."

"I don't get it," Toad said.

They eventually reached another blue pad. They stepped on it and turned to blue beams that shot up into the ceiling. They reappeared in what looked like a digital city filled with different colored people made of metal.

"This is cool," Kai said.

"Let's ask for directions," Zero said. "Maybe we can find a way back to the stadium."

They walked off in different directions. They eventually came back together.

"Did you find out anything?" Zero asked.

"I didn't learn anything," Toad said. "How about you, Kai."

"I don't know," Kai said. "But I did get some weird crystals."

Kai took out three green crystals.

"What are they?" Toad asked.

"The guy who gave them to me said that they were money," Kai answered. "He also gave me some computer chips."

Kai took out some small computer chips.

"What are these called?" Zero asked.

"Battle chips," Kai said.

"Wait a minute," Toad said. "Wires on the walls, metal people, teleporting pads, crystal money, and computer chips. I think we're in the computer!"

"That's why the computer said we were being 'virtualized'," Zero said. "We've been turned into virtual data."

"I'm no computer expert, but if we're data, can't we be deleted?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Maybe," Zero said. "This is why we must be careful."

Suddenly screams were heard. Kai and friends looked in the directions the screams came from. Little round creatures with hard-hats and pick-axes were seen breaking different things.

"What are those?!" Kai exclaimed.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21: Digital Heroes

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 21: Digital Heroes**

"What the heck are those?!" Kai exclaimed.

The creatures charged for Kai and his friends.

"Let's do this!" Zero shouted.

Three of the creatures slammed their pick-axes into the ground and created shockwaves. The shockwaves got close to Kai, Toad, and Zero. Kai, Toad, and Zero jumped out of the way. Kai ran toward one group, Toad ran toward another, and Zero ran toward the last group. Kai's sword lit on fire, and Kai slashed the enemies. Toad pointed his staff toward his group of enemies. He shot multiple light-blue blasts from his staff. When they hit an enemy, it turned into an icicle. When they were all frozen, he fired lightning from his staff and destroyed all of the frozen enemies. Zero made some hand signs. He then breathed fireballs that destroyed the enemies. Eventually, all of the enemies were gone.

"We did it!" Kai exclaimed.

A bunch of the digital citizens cheered.

"You three must be expert virus-busters," one of them said.

"This was nothing," Zero said. "We do this kind of thing all of the time."

Then a digital frog-person walked up to them with a microphone. A green, digital man with a camera followed him.

"Hello, this is Toadman with the latest news," the frog-person said. "Three new net-navis have entered ACDC town and have shown their skills. They destroyed not one, not two, but eighteen Metaurs. Divide it by three and that makes six each. Excuse me, how long have you been virus-busting."

He held his microphone up to Kai.

"Not very long," Kai said. "But we have fought many enemies."

"You've heard it here!" Toadman exclaimed. "These three expert net-battlers have become expert virus-buster here to defend our city. Will they make the ranks, who knows?!"

"Wait a minute…" Zero started.

"That's the news!" Toadman interrupted.

The recording stopped. Everyone left.

"What just happened?" Zero asked.

"I think we just became heroes," Kai answered.

"Of course you have," A female voice said. "Virus-battlers are very respected here."

Kai and his friends turned to where the voice came from. A navi that actually looked more like a human than anyone else was there. She was in a pink robotic suit.

"Hello," the girl said. "My name is Roll. What are your names?"

"I'm Kai," Kai answered. "The boy with the mushroom on his head is named Toad, and the serious looking ninja is named Zero."

"Hi," Toad said.

"Hello," Zero said.

"Good to meet you," Roll said.

"I've got a question," Kai said. "Can you help us?"

"Sure," Roll answered. "What do you need?"

"As you know, we're not exactly from around here," Toad said. "But we're from farther than you could ever believe."

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"We're not net-navis," Zero said. "In fact, we're not even data."

"We're humans!" Kai exclaimed.

A surprised look appeared on Roll's face.

"How is that possible?" Roll asked.

"An Aipom had us hit a few keys and we got sucked in," Toad said.

"Really?!" Roll asked happily. "This is great!"

"What is great?" Kai asked.

"I need you to meet my friends," Roll said. "Follow me."

Roll started to run off. Kai, Zero, and Toad followed her. They eventually reached another colorful pad. Roll stepped on it and disappeared. Kai, Toad, and Zero did the same thing. They entered a room with two other navis in it. One was tall and in a brown robotic suit. The other was yellow, looked like a robot, and was muscular.

"I'd like you to meet my friends," Roll said.

"I'm Glide," the brown one said.

"And I'm Gutsman!" the yellow one said.

"Glad to meet you," Kai said. "I'm Kai, and these guys are Toad and Zero."

"Pleasure to meet you," Glide said. "Roll, I've made a new breakthrough in my materialization research."

"About your materialization research, my new friends might be able to help you out," Roll said.

"Why would that be?" Glide asked. "Unless I figure out how to create DNA codes for the navis, I can't go any further. If only I had some DNA samples to work with."

"Can you get some from regular humans?" Roll asked.

"Where the heck would I find a regular human?" Glide asked.

"Right here," Roll answered. "Kai, Toad, and Zero are all regular beings from the outside world."

Glide and Gutsman looked astonished.

"Are you telling me that you've found a way to virtualize yourself into the computer?!" Glide exclaimed.

"It was on accident, but yes," Toad said.

"This is great!" Glide said. "If I work hard, I may be able to finally get us out of this virus-infested nightmare!"

"Hurray!" Gutsman shouted.

"This is amazing!" Roll said.

Glide ran to a desk and sat down in a chair in front of it. He took out some pieces of metal and some tools.

"If I can make a data scanner, I may be able to find a certain code that is uncommon among net-navis," Glide said. "That code should be the key to virtualization."

"Is there anyway we can help?" Zero asked.

"I'll need you three to find our friend," Glide said. "His name is Megaman. He is a special kind of navi that was created based on human DNA. If I can scan his human-like body with your DNA code, I may be able to create a special code that can send the navis to the real world."

"We seem to go on search and rescue missions a lot," Kai said.

"Holy crap!" Toad shouted. "We forgot about Tiff and Solon! They may end up leaving before we get done with this mission."

"I'm sure that Captain Falcon can keep them on the island," Zero said. "For now, we can find this Megaman. Besides, helping Glide may be the only way to get out of here."

"Ok," Kai said. "Then let's get going!"

"We don't even know where he is," Toad said.

"I can help," Gutsman said. "I know where Megaman might be."

"Cool," Kai said. "Now, let's get going."

They stepped onto the pad and disappeared.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22: Nebula Navis

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 22: Nebula Navis**

Gutsman had led Kai and his friends outside of ACDC Town.

"Why would this Megaman person be this far outside of ACDC Town?" Toad asked.

"Megaman is a part of a group that defends ACDC Town from Nebula," Gutsman answered. "I just wish that I could be a part of it and join in on all of the action."

"Who is Nebula?" Zero asked.

"Nebula is a nasty group of net-navis that wishes to rule over all other navis," Gutsman answered. "Without Megaman's team, Nebula would do just that."

"Is Nebula the source of all of the viruses?" Kai asked.

"I asked Glide that once," Gutsman said. "He said that it was a possibility."

"Ok," Kai said.

They reached another pad.

"Megaman said that his next mission was here," Gutsman said.

"Than, let's go in," Kai said.

They stepped on the pad and disappeared. They reappeared in a black room. Inside were multiple navis fighting against these strange purple navis.

"Whoa!" Kai and Toad exclaimed.

"How do we tell which one is Megaman?" Zero asked.

"There he is," Gutsman said as he pointed to a blue navi with a gun on his hand. He is blasting away different viruses and purple navis.

"Over there is Protoman," Gutsman said as he pointed to a red navi with a sword on his arm.

"And there's Colonel," Gutsman said as he pointed to a black navi with a cape and a sword on his arm.

"There's that Frog guy," Kai exclaimed as he pointed to Toadman. Toadman was destroying enemies with his voice.

"Watching these guys work is amazing," Zero said.

"I want to get some action!" Kai shouted.

Kai then rushed in and began to hack and slash at enemies.

"Does he even think before he rushes in?" Zero asked angrily.

Eventually, Kai was surrounded. Then, Colonel rushes in and destroys them all.

"Don't try taking on more than you are able to," Colonel said.

"Ok," Kai said.

More enemies surrounded the two of them. They slashed and destroyed them all with a few swings of their blades. A snowman-like navi on skis appeared.

"They're too strong," he said. "Let's retreat for now!"

The snowman and all of the enemies disappeared. Colonel turned to Kai.

"You're quite strong, young warrior," Colonel said.

"Thanks," Kai said. "You're really strong, too."

Zero, Toad, and Gutsman ran up to them.

"I'm sorry that Kai got in the middle of your battle," Toad said.

"It's no problem," Colonel said. "Watching new warriors fight can spark up any warrior's spirit."

"Who was that snowman?" Zero asked.

"That was Blizzardman," Protoman said as he walked up. "He is one of the top Nebula agents."

"I'm still confused on the whole 'Nebula' thing," Kai said. "Can you completely explain it to me?"

"Sure," Protoman said. "Nebula is an evil organization of Navis that wish to dominate the computerized world. They keep taking over different areas of the internet until they control it all. Our job is to liberate every area until we defeat Nebula once and for all."

"That is cool," Kai said.

"Kai, we're getting off subject again," Toad said.

"Oh yeah," Kai said. "Can you tell us where Megaman is?"

"I'm right here," a voice said.

A blue navi with a blaster on his right arm walked up to them.

"What do you need?" Megaman said.

"Glide wants to see you," Gutsman said.

"If Glide sent you onto the field of battle, it must be important," Megaman said.

"Then follow us," Kai said.

"We'll go as well," Colonel said as he and Protoman walked up.

"Ok," Gutsman said.

They all headed toward where Glide and Roll were. When they appeared in the room, they were all shocked. Everything was destroyed, the room was a wreck, and Glide and Roll were on the ground.

"Roll!" Megaman exclaimed as he ran toward her.

He then lifted her up. Her eyes slowly opened.

"You're here," Roll said weakly.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

Colonel and Zero helped Glide get up.

"We were attacked," Glide said. "The whole battle you were in was a set-up. Nebula took my research."

"What?!" Everyone except Glide and Roll exclaimed.

"Can you tell us exactly how it happened?" Protoman asked.

"It all happened like this…" Glide began.

A flashback began. Glide was working on his research while Roll was pacing. Suddenly, purple navis like the one on the battlefield came into the room. Suddenly, a vampire-like navi walked in.

"I have come for your research," the vampire-like navi said.

"Shademan!" Glide exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you remember me," Shademan said. "Now give me the research!"

"I will not!" Glide said.

Glide ran up to Shademan.

"Battle-chip: Sword!" Glide shouted.

Glide's right hand turned into a sword. He then tried to slash Shademan, but Shademan blocked it.

"You are no match for me," Shademan said.

Shademan then grabbed Glide and threw him against a wall.

"Glide!" Roll shouted as she ran to help Glide.

Shademan teleported right in front of Roll. He then kicked her into a wall. He then walked toward the table. He grabbed a pile of paper that was on top of it.

"We have what we need," Shademan said. "Let's go."

Shademan disappeared and his purple henchmen left the room. The flashback ended.

"That's what happened," Glide said.

"This stinks," Kai said.

"My life's dream has been shattered," Glide said.

"I've got a question," Toad said. "Without that research, will you be able to send us back to our world?"

"Normally I wouldn't be able to, but I have some help," Glide said.

"Who?" Zero asked.

"Follow me," Glide said.

Glide left the room. They all followed him.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23: Blood Falcon

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 23: Blood Falcon**

Glide led everyone else to a new room. This one had four red pads in it. Behind the pads was a giant computer. Glide walked up to the computer and typed on the keyboard.

"Who is the guy you were talking about?" Kai asked.

"You'll see in a few seconds," Glide answered.

Glide then pressed the enter key. Captain Falcon appeared on the screen.

"Captain Falcon!" Kai, Toad, and Zero exclaimed.

"Hello," Captain Falcon said. "It took me awhile, but I found the code needed to materialize you three."

"Can you materialize anyone else?" Megaman asked.

"Without the needed materialization-code, regular navis can't be materialized," Glide said.

"Oh," Megaman said sadly. "I guess we'll have to wait then."

"Are you three ready to be virtualized?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I guess," Kai said.

Kai, Zero, and Toad stepped on three of the four pads.

"If you need our help, we'll be there," Kai said.

"Ok," Colonel said.

"Prepare to be materialized," Glide said.

Both Glide and Captain Falcon began to type on the keyboards they were at. The red pads began to glow.

"Good-bye," Kai said.

"Bye," the navis said.

Glide and Captain Falcon both pressed the enter keys. Kai, Zero, and Toad turned into beams of light and disappeared.

They appeared in the computer room of the real world.

"We're back!" Kai exclaimed.

"We're not data!" Toad exclaimed.

"We can now continue our search for Tiff and Solon," Zero said.

Suddenly, a red light flashed over and over, and an alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"It seems we have a red-alert emergency," Captain Falcon said.

An image of someone appeared on the screen. He looked like Captain Falcon, but he had a red suit, purple gloves and helmet and a skull-image on his helmet.

"Hello, Captain Falcon," the man said.

"I'm seeing double," Kai said.

"He's Blood Falcon," Captain Falcon said. "He is my evil clone."

"That sounded really cliché," Kai said.'

"How did he come into existence?" Zero asked.

"It all started four years ago," Captain Falcon said. "I was involved in an F-Zero related accident and was sent to the hospital."

"I remember that," Toad said. "That was the only year you didn't win the F-Zero competition."

"Yes," Captain Falcon said. "Anyway, while I was in the hospital, the doctors took some blood samples from me. That's when my arch-nemesis, Black Shadow, stole one of the blood samples. He used it to create Blood Falcon. Blood Falcon was to obey every one of Black Shadow's commands. But he was uncontrollable. Blood Falcon destroyed Black Shadow's lab and went on a journey to find and destroy me."

"If I'm right, he decided to race in the F-Zero races instead," Toad said.

"That's right," Captain Falcon said. "But he still wishes to destroy me. He just wants to do it while in an F-Zero machine."

"You're right," Blood Falcon said.

Kai, Toad, Zero, and Captain Falcon turned to face the computer screen.

"I will destroy you while in an F-Zero machine, just not in mine," Blood Falcon said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Do you know why I sent those teenage-boys into the garage?" Blood Falcon asked.

"So it was you who sent them there," Captain Falcon said.

"Yes, but it wasn't to destroy the cars, like you think," Blood Falcon said. "I had those boys place a special device inside of each of the cars. It's time I start my master plan."

Blood Falcon took out a device with a button on it. He pressed the button. Suddenly, F-Zero cars gathered together in the sky. They then formed together into a giant robot. The Blue Falcon was in the center.

"What is that monstrosity?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I'd like you to meet the F-Zero Golem!" Blood Falcon shouted.

"That is a really lame name," Kai said.

"Shut up!" Blood Falcon said. "Now, I've trapped everyone in the stadium and I'll have my Golem destroy the stadium and everyone in it, unless you give in to my demands."

"What are your demands," Captain Falcon asked.

"First, you are to give me the trophy," Blood Falcon answered. "Secondly, you are to let me destroy you. Finally, I am to become the king of the entire country."

"That's evil!" Kai shouted.

"I know," Blood Falcon said. "Now, follow my demands, or I will begin to destroy everything and everyone."

Blood Falcon disappeared from the screen.

"What do we do now?" Toad asked. "If we give in to his demands, the F-Zero races will be ruined."

"But if we don't, hundreds of lives will be lost," Zero argued.

"We have no choice," Captain Falcon said. "I'll do whatever he wants."

"What kind of talk is that?!" Kai shouted angrily. "You can't just give up!"

"I can't let innocent people get hurt," Captain Falcon said.

"If Blood Falcon becomes the king, those hundreds of people will live horrible lives," Kai argued. "No hero would ever let something like that happen!"

"I have to…," Captain Falcon began.

"You don't have to do anything he says!" Kai interrupted. "It's not like you have to fight alone. I'll fight by your side."

"How can we fight?" Captain Falcon asked. "None of us can even reach its knees."

"I have an idea," Kai said. "Meet me in the stadium."

Kai left the room.

"Don't worry about Kai," Toad said to Captain Falcon.

"He fights with his heart," Zero said. "He doesn't think his plans through, but he doesn't need to. He is one heck of a warrior."

Toad and Zero left the room. Captain Falcon sat of the floor and began to think.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24: What heroes are made of

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 24: What Heroes are made of**

Blood Falcon was inside the center part of the F-Zero Golem. In the stadium were many different people. A Cappy girl and an old man with a staff were two of the people trapped in the stadium.

"Solon, what do we do?" the Cappy girl asked the old man.

"We can only hope that the goddess will help us, Tiff," Solon answered.

"I wish that Kirby was here," Tiff said.

"Where is that sorry excuse for a hero?!" Blood Falcon shouted. "I'll give him three more seconds to show up before I begin to tear the stadium apart. 3…2…1…"

"ZERO!!!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, a yellow and blue blur zipped by the Golem. The Golem began to lose its balance, but it got steady.

"What was that?" Blood Falcon asked himself.

"Was that a Warpstar?" Tiff asked. "Could it be Kirby?"

The blur stopped. The blur became Kai on top of the Warpstar that Metaknight gave him. He had his sword out.

"This thing is fast!" Kai exclaimed.

"That isn't Kirby," Tiff said. "Why does he have a Warpstar?"

Kai was facing the F-Zero Golem.

"You must wish to die first," Blood Falcon said. "That's fine by me."

The Golem pulled back its left fist. He punched. Kai moved to the left and dodged the attack. He then charged forward. The Golem continually punched at Kai, who continually dodged each punch. Kai eventually got close enough and slashed the cockpit. The Golem began to shake, but it regained its balance. The Golem then continued to punch at Kai, who continued to dodge the punches.

Eventually, the punches stopped.

"I am getting pissed," Blood Falcon. "I will now kill everybody in the stadium!"

Blood Falcon looked, but everyone was gone.

"What happened?!" Blood Falcon exclaimed. "There is no way that those people could've escaped past the guards."

"I know," Kai said. "That's why I had Zero and Toad take out your guards while I had your attention."

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" Blood Falcon shouted angrily.

The Golem punched one more time toward Kai, but Kai dodged it. Kai then charged forward.

"**_Light-Overdrive_**!" Kai shouted as he slashed at the cockpit.

A large, blue explosion rose from the cockpit. The Golem then fell to pieces. Out of the rubble, both Kai and Blood Falcon stood up. Kai fell to his knees.

"I don't have the strength to fight anymore," Kai said.

Blood Falcon walked up to him. He then lifted Kai by his neck.

"You've lost," Blood Falcon said. "The Golem may be gone, but I can rebuild it. Prepare to die!"

Blood Falcon pulled back his fist. Suddenly, something hit the back of his head and knocked him out. Captain Falcon was behind Blood Falcon. His fist was flaming.

"That was my **_Falcon Punch_**," Captain Falcon said. "It is guaranteed to knock out anyone."

"Sweet," Kai said. "I knew that a hero like you would come through."

"I'm not the hero here," Captain Falcon said. "Without you, I would've given up. I used to be like you. I would somehow find courage no matter how grim things got. I'm guessing that years of being a champion had made me forget what a true hero was made of."

"Cool," Kai said.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Kai looked and saw Tiff and Solon run up to them.

"Who are you?" Tiff asked.

"I'm Kai," Kai said. "You must be Tiff."

"How'd you know?" Tiff asked.

"Metaknight told me about you," Kai answered. "He also said that you might've left to find Kirby."

"That's right," Tiff said. "Do you know where Kirby is?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," Kai said.

"Then how did you get that Warpstar?" Tiff asked.

"Metaknight gave it to me," Kai answered.

"Kai!!!" another voice shouted.

Kai and Tiff turned to see Toad and Zero run up to them.

"Is everyone safe?" Kai asked.

"We got everyone out safely," Toad answered.

"It looks like you found Tiff and Solon," Kai said.

"Yep," Kai said. "Wait a minute, I remember something!"

Kai turned to Solon.

"Mr. Solon, I have a question to ask you," Kai said.

"What is it, young warrior?" Solon asked.

"I had a strange vision that I would have to seek you if I wished to find my path," Kai answered. "What should I do now? Where should I go?"

"You must find that path on your own," Solon answered. "But I can help you. Hold out your hand."

Kai held out his right hand. Solon formed a shining orb into his hand. He then placed the orb into Kai's hand. Kai began to glow just like the orb.

"Why am I glowing?!" Kai asked surprisingly.

Kai glowed a bit longer, but he eventually stopped. He then examined himself.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"You have a great power deep inside of you," Solon said. "You used to have little control over it. Whenever you released a bit of this power, you lost all of your energy."

"You must be talking about my **_Light-Overdrive_**," Kai said.

"Do you mean that Kai has more power deep inside of him?!" Toad asked surprisingly.

"That is exactly what I mean," Solon answered. "I've given him more control over his power. He can now release more of his hidden power."

"Wow," Kai said. "Now I can create more powerful explosions! Cool!"

"That will come in handy," Zero said.

"Can you awaken our hidden powers?" Toad asked.

"Unfortunately, I can not," Solon answered. "I've used up all of my power. You will need to seek another of the seven sages. They can release your hidden powers."

"One of the sages has turned evil," Toad said. "That leaves us with five sages to find."

"Where can we find them?" Zero asked.

"I do not know," Solon said. "You must discover that for yourself."

Later, Kai, Toad, and Zero began to board their ship. Everyone was there to say good-bye.

"Glide and I have found a way for you to follow Rukar," Captain Falcon said. "He must be heading for the hidden Island of Darkness. There is only one map with the location of that island. You can find the map on Magica Island."

"Thank you," Kai said.

"Remember to look out for Kirby while you're on your journey," Tiff said.

"We'll do that," Zero said.

"I'll take Tiff home safely," Solon said. "Don't worry about her."

"Ok," Toad said. "We'll leave now."

"Wait!" Tiff exclaimed. "If you ever find someone else with a Warpstar, please tell him that I'm waiting for him."

"I'll do that," Kai said. "Bye, Tiff."

They boarded the ship and set sail. Kai thought more about his new power and how it could help him on his journey.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25: Newly awakened strength

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 25: Newly Awakened Strength**

The S.S. Mushroom was docked on an island for the night. Kai, Toad, and Zero were sleeping in their beds. We entered Kai's dream world.

"It's the same dream again," Kai said.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared.

"Hello, Kai," a familiar voice said.

"It's you," Kai said. "The same person who keeps appearing in my dreams."

The ball of light began to change. It transformed into a teenage girl. She had bright, sky-blue eyes and shining blonde hair.

"I can see you now!" Kai exclaimed. "This is great. It will be easier to talk to someone I can see."

"Part of your inner-strength has be awakened," the girl said. "Many new surprises will appear before you now."

"Is that all that you came to tell me?" Kai asked. "Usually, you give me advice for the future."

"I'm not done," the girl said. "Magica Island has had troubles recently. Gaining what you need won't be easy, but if you succeed, you'll have more than you expected."

"You're talking in riddles again!" Kai exclaimed. "I wish that you would be more exact."

"I can't reveal all of your future to you," the girl said. "But I can tell you one more thing."

Suddenly, a target appeared in front of Kai.

"What's going on?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Because part of your inner-strength has been awakened, you've gained a new ability," the girl said. "First, you must focus all of your energy into your blade."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai's blade began to glow with a light-blue light.

"Good," the girl said. "Now, try gathering the energy from the earth below you. You must then focus this energy into your blade."

Kai began to concentrate more. A small circle of earth below him began to glow with a green light. The green light then transferred from the earth, through Kai's body, and to his blade. Kai's blade glowed with both a light-blue light and a green light.

"I've never felt this much strength before!" Kai exclaimed.

"Now, release the energy like you usually do," the girl said.

"Alright!" Kai exclaimed as he slashed at the target in front of him. An explosion three times the size of the explosion Kai usually releases rose from where he slashed. When the explosion disappeared, Kai's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"**WOW**!!!" Kai shouted with excitement.

"Your new power will come in handy in the future," the girl said. "I will leave now."

"Wait!" Kai shouted. "Before you leave, can you tell me your name?"

"You can call me Crystal," the girl said.

A bright light appeared. Kai woke up. Toad and Zero were still asleep.

"Wow," Kai thought. "That was incredible."

That morning, Kai and Zero were waiting outside a building. Toad eventually came out of the building with plastic bags in his hands.

"We now have our supplies," Toad said. "Let's set sail."

"You don't want to sail right now, young man," a voice said.

Kai, Zero, and Toad turned and saw an old man with a cane in front of them.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Haven't you heard?" the old man asked. "They say that a sea monster has been in the waters around here. All ships that try to deliver cargo to Magica Island have been destroyed."

"That is ridiculous," Toad said.

"It is?!" Kai exclaimed. "By now, I'd think that nothing was ridiculous."

"Listen, there are few sea monsters that are big enough to take down a ship," Toad said. "The chances of finding an enraged sea monster big enough and/or strong enough to take down a ship is about slim to none."

"I am serious," the old man said. "That sea monster took someone very precious to me."

"Are you sure that a storm didn't take that beast down?" Zero asked.

"The weather around here has been very clear for a long time," the old man said. "There have been no storms."

"We'll prove that the sea monster doesn't exist," Toad said. "We'll sail out there. If at least one of us comes back, that will prove that the sea monster exists. If none of us return, we're enjoying a meal on Magica Island."

"What if the monster destroys you?" the old man asked.

"That is unlikely," Toad said. "We happen to be expert monster-slayers."

Kai, Toad, and Zero head toward the docks.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the old man thought.

Later, the S.S. Mushroom was on the sea. On the deck, Kai looked board, Zero was meditating, and Toad was sailing the ship.

"It's been three hours," Kai said. "Where is this monster?"

"Like I said, it doesn't exist," Toad said. "That old man is nuts."

Suddenly, the boat shook violently.

"What was that?!" Kai exclaimed as they took out their weapons.

"I don't know," Zero answered.

"Let's get ready," Toad said.

There was a long pause. Suddenly, a giant wave shot up. A large, red sea dragon appeared in the wave.

"What is that?!" Kai exclaimed.

"That is like no monster I've ever seen before!" Zero shouted.

"Maybe that old man isn't as nuts as we thought!" Toad shouted.

The sea dragon bit at them, but they dodged each bite. Toad launched a **_Fira_** spell toward the beast, and it hit. But the dragon remained unharmed. Zero put his hands together and made some hand-signs. He then slammed his right hand on the ground. Rock pillars rose from below the sea and surrounded the dragon, but the dragon destroyed the pillars. Kai then slashed at the beast, but he did no damage. The dragon then knocked him back with his tail. Kai hit the deck.

"How do we beat this thing?" Toad asked.

"I don't know," Zero said. "I feel that we are doomed."

"I have an idea," Kai said. "Here I go."

Kai took out his blade. His blade then glowed with a light-blue light. A green light then appeared below Kai's feet. The green light rose through Kai's body and combined with the light-blue light surrounding the blade.

"What's with the green light?" Toad asked.

Kai then charged toward the beast. He then jumped into the air. He spotted a strange, black spot on the creature's head. He aimed for the black spot.

"**_Shining Overdrive_**!" Kai shouted.

Kai's blade hit the spot. A humongous explosion rose from where Kai hit. When the explosion faded, the dragon was still there, but the black spot was not. The dragon sank into the ocean, and Kai landed on the deck of the ship.

"How did you do that?" Toad asked.

"That must be your awakened power," Zero said.

"Yep," Kai said. "My dream told me about it."

"Cool," Toad said.

Suddenly, the sea dragon rose from the water.

"Do you want some more?!" Kai shouted.

"I do not wish to battle," the sea dragon said.

"It's speaking to us!" Toad exclaimed.

"It's using telepathy," Zero said. "We're hearing its thoughts."

"I am sorry for attacking you," the sea dragon said. "My mind was clouded in darkness."

"What do you mean?" Toad asked.

"A strange man was floating over the ocean," the sea dragon said. "He wasn't using a boat. I went to check it out and he hit me on my head with a strange staff. Suddenly, my head became cloudy and I started attacking random ships."

"Can you describe the man?" Kai asked.

"I never saw his face," the sea dragon said. "But he was wearing a large, black cloak."

"It must be Rukar!" Kai and Toad shouted.

"Do you know where he went?" Zero asked.

"He headed to Magica Island," the sea dragon answered.

"Cool," Toad said. "Thank you."

"It is no problem," the sea dragon said as he sank into the sea.

"That dragon was nice," Kai said. "Now, we should head back and apologize to the old man."

"I guess," Toad said.

So they sailed back to the island they were on earlier. Kai was deep in thought.

"We're one step closer to finding Rukar," Kai said. "Soon, I'll be able to go home."

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26: Magica Island

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 26: Magica Island**

The S.S. Mushroom sailed toward Magica Island.

"After a couple detours, we're finally close to Magica Island," Toad said.

"That was nice of the old man to give us our new canon," Kai said.

A flashback began. Kai, Toad, and Zero had just returned to the island they were on earlier after defeating the sea dragon.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you," Kai said.

"That's ok," the old man said. "I'm just glad that the dragon is now ok."

"I've got a question," Toad said. "Who exactly did you lose to the sea dragon?"

"I lost my only son to that dragon," the old man said. "My son talked to a survivor of one of the earlier attacks. My son then figured out that the dragon wasn't doing this on purpose. He left on a ship so he could free the dragon. He unfortunately did not have the strength to free the beast. Now that he has been freed, my son can finally rest in peace."

"That is good," Kai said.

"I would like to give you something in return for your kindness," the old man said. "Follow me."

The old man entered a building. Kai looked up and saw a sign on the building that said "Oliver the Blacksmith". Kai, Toad, and Zero entered the building as well.

"I'm guessing that you're Oliver," Zero said.

"That is right," the old man said. "I was once an accomplished blacksmith. My gift to you has to do with my old job."

Oliver walked toward a large object with a sheet over it.

"My gift to you is under this sheet," Oliver said.

Oliver removed the sheet. Under the sheet was a large, silver cannon with strange, light-blue symbols on it.

"I can't believe it!" Toad shouted. "This is a Spell Cannon!"

"What's a Spell Cannon?" Kai asked.

"Do you know what a cannon is?" Toad asked.

"Yep," Kai answered.

"A Spell Cannon is like a regular cannon, but it doesn't use cannonballs," Toad said. "Instead, a person can transfer magical energy into a small, device. The device then sends the magical energy into the cannon. Finally, the cannon focuses the energy and fires it."

"Basically, we can operate a cannon from a distance," Zero said.

"Cool," Kai said.

"How did you make a Spell Cannon?" Toad asked Oliver. "Making a Spell Cannon requires a lot of rare materials. Not only that, it usually takes forever to make one without help."

"It's my life's work," Oliver said. "I'll never use it, so I'm going to give it to you."

"Thank you," Kai, Toad, and Zero said.

The flashback ended.

"We've got to test this thing sometime," Kai said.

"We can't right now," Toad said.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Because Magica Island is straight ahead," Toad said.

Kai looked ahead. A large body of land was ahead of them.

"That is an island?!" Kai exclaimed. "It's the size of a continent!"

"That's true," Toad said. "When it was named, it was smaller. A strange, magical energy deep inside the island made it bigger until the island was big enough to hold the magical energy. Now, it's the size of a continent."

"Cool," Kai said.

"Now, let's get there and continue with our journey," Zero said.

Eventually, they arrived on Magica Island. They search through map-stores all over Magica Island. Later, they rest in the middle of the capital city.

"Why isn't there a single map on this entire island that we need?!" Toad shouted.

"There has to be a map that we need somewhere on this island," Kai said. "We just aren't thinking enough. What kind of map would we need?"

"We'd definitely need an ancient map," Toad said. "The really ancient maps reveal the locations of the most evil areas in the world."

"Where would we be able to get an ancient map?" Kai asked.

"You won't find a single ancient map in the stores on Magica Island," a male voice said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero turned to face where the voice came from. A man about the age of 40 was behind them. He had black hair, a red suit, and a pair of glasses.

"Who are you?" Toad asked.

"My name is of no importance," the man said. "The only information you need is the location of an ancient map."

"Where can we find an ancient map, sir?" Kai asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Magical Siblings?" the man asked.

"I've heard of them," Toad said. "The Magical Siblings happen to be the most powerful mages on the entire continent. The eldest sibling is a 21-year-old man named Almond. He happens to be the most powerful mage of the four siblings. His class is Red Mage."

"What's a Red Mage?" Kai asked.

"Red Mages are mages that practice both black and white magic," Toad answered. "They can't master every spell in either school of magic, but they make up for that with the fact that they can both attack and defend."

"Ok," Kai said. "You can continue with your explanation of the siblings."

"Alright," Toad said. "The second-eldest sibling is the 18-year-old sister, Marina. She happens to be a Black Mage, which is what I am. The second-youngest sibling is Hazel, a 16-year-old White Mage."

"She's about my age," Kai said.

"May I please continue?" Toad asked.

"Sure," Kai answered.

"Thank you," Toad said. "The youngest sibling is the 13-year-old girl, Amy. Her class is Blue Mage."

"What is…" Kai began.

"A Blue Mage is a mage who can learn techniques that monsters use," Toad said.

"Ok," Kai said.

"I've got a question," Zero said. "How are the Magical Siblings involved within our map-problem?"

"The eldest-sibling, Almond, has a collection of maps," the man said. "He loans people his maps if they have a good reason for needing them."

"That's awesome!" Kai exclaimed. "Let's go see these Magical Siblings."

"Wait a minute," Toad said. "First of all, we don't even know where they live."

"That's why we have the Seeking Feather," Kai said. "So what's the problem?"

"You never let me finish," Toad said. "I still have one more question."

Toad then turned to the man they were speaking with.

"Who are you, and why are you helping us?" Toad asked.

"That's two questions," Kai said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Toad shouted.

"I told you," the man said. "My name is of no importance, and I'm helping you because you need it. Do you have any more questions?"

"What kind of name is 'Of no importance'?" Kai asked.

"Kai, think before you speak," Toad said.

"That's no fun," Kai said sadly.

"I'd like to thank…" Toad began.

The man was gone.

"That was weird," Toad said.

"Compared to what I've seen ever since I first came here, that is normal," Kai said.

Later that day, they were in front of a mansion.

"Is this where they live?!" Kai exclaimed. "This place is huge!"

"Famous people tend to live in large homes," Toad said.

"Let's just go in and get the map," Zero said.

They walked up to the mansion. Suddenly, two large, muscular guys in tuxedos ran up in front of them.

"What do you three want?" one of the large guys asked.

"We wish to see the Magical Siblings," Kai answered.

"They told us not to let anyone past us," the other large guy said.

"But this meeting is important," Toad said.

"No one gets through," the first large guy said.

Toad walked up to the second large guy.

"What if we gave you a good reason to let us through," Toad said.

Toad snuck a gold coin to him. He hinted that the coin was payment was for him. Later, the man threw them off of the property.

"That didn't work," Kai said.

"How do we speak to them now?" Toad asked.

"We do it the 'ninja way'," Zero said.

Later that evening, the guards were still guarding the mansion. Suddenly, Kai came out of a bush and began to run toward the guards. He then ran past them. They began to chase him. When they were gone, Zero, Toad, and Kai came out of the same bush.

"That was cool," Kai said. "I didn't know you could create a clone and have it transform into me."

"It's actually quite simple," Zero said. "I just combined a **clone-jutsu** with a **transformation-jutsu**. My master taught it to me years ago."

"How long will the clone exist?" Toad asked.

"He'll exist as long as they don't catch him," Zero answered. "Which is why we should move fast."

They walked up to the door. Zero began to turn the doorknob, but the door was locked.

"It's locked," Zero said. "What do we do now?"

Kai began to speak.

"If you suggest that we blow the door up with a bomb-rock, I will shove that bag of bomb-rocks down your throat," Toad said.

Kai closed his mouth.

"I'll have to pick the lock," Zero said.

Zero took out a needle and began to pick the lock. The door unlocked.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Kai asked.

"Master Neo would occasionally lock the door to my house and hide the key," Zero said. "I had to learn how to pick locks."

"Oh," Kai said.

"Let's just go in," Toad said.

They entered the house. There was no sound inside.

"I wonder if anyone's here," Toad said.

They began to look around. Kai spots a folded up piece of paper on a table.

"What's this?" Kai asked himself.

Kai unfolded the paper. There was a message on the paper. Kai read the paper.

"Guys, check this out!" Kai exclaimed.

Toad and Zero looked at the paper. This is what the message said:

"To anybody who finds this note,

As you might have heard, our brother has recently disappeared. The truth is that he was placed under a strange curse while guarding the treasure of Magica Tower. It is our guess that, because the thief failed at his attempt, that he'll come back. We plan to stop him. Please do not follow us and keep this message a secret. We're sorry for lying to our about why we wanted to keep everyone out of our mansion.

Signed,

Marina, Hazel, and Amy"

Kai folded the paper again.

"So Almond was cursed," Kai said. "That's why those guards threw us out."

"Do you think it was Rukar?" Toad asked.

"I'm not sure," Zero said. "The message said that the thief tried to steal a treasure. Why would Rukar do that?"

"I've played several RPG video-games back in my world," Kai said. "Sometimes, rare treasures are used for taking over the world."

"There's only one way to find out the truth," Zero said. "We have to head to the Magica Tower."

"Should we bring the note?" Kai asked.

"I guess we should," Toad answered. "That note could come in handy."

"Ok," Kai said as he put the note in his pocket. "Let's go."

They began to leave. Suddenly, the two guards from before appeared.

"I'm guessing that your jutsu wore off, Zero," Kai said.

"You three are in huge trouble," one of the guards said.

They reached for them.

"Wait!" Kai shouted. "Read this note!"

Kai handed the guards the note. They read the note and handed it back to him.

"That's definitely Miss Marina's handwriting," the other guard said. "That would definitely explain why they had all of the butlers and maids go on vacation. They could be in trouble."

"We can help," Kai said. "We were about to head there."

"But we can't if you're going to beat us up," Toad said.

"You're forgiven if you can safely get them back," the first guard said. "I'll take you to the tower. I'll then explain what happened to the maids and butlers."

"Cool," Kai said.

The guard then led them to the Magica Tower. It was huge tower that was made of white stone. In front of it was a star-shaped door. At the top was a red roof.

"The treasure is in that red roof," the guard said. "There is no entrance except this one. You'll have to climb to the top. Be careful. The path to the top is a huge maze. The only ones who know the path by heart are the Magica Siblings. You'll have to be careful."

"We've been through mazes before," Kai said. "We'll be out before you know it."

They opened the door and entered the tower.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27: Magica Tower's Maze

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Episode 27: Magica Tower's Maze**

Kai, Toad, and Zero have just entered the tower. Just as the guard said, the tower was filled with a large maze.

"It'll be fun trying to get to the top," Kai said.

"If we aren't careful, we could get lost in here for an eternity," Zero said.

"How can we make sure we don't get lost?" Toad asked.

"I've got an idea!" Kai exclaimed. "We'll just use the old trick my dad taught me back in my world. Just follow the right wall. We'll eventually reach and exit."

"I guess we can try that," Zero said.

They followed the right wall, just as Kai explained. After several hours, they were stuck in a dead-end.

"This doesn't make sense," Toad said. "We've gone through every possible path on this floor of the maze, and there are still no staircases to be found."

"There has to be a secret path of some kind," Zero said. "Maybe the path is hidden behind a fake wall."

"What do you mean by 'fake wall'?" Toad asked.

Kai leaned his back against the dead-end. The wall then opened up, and Kai fell down.

"That's what I mean," Zero said. "Sometimes, you'll find walls that will open up when you press against them."

"Can you help me up?" Kai asked.

They continued down the newly opened path. They eventually reached a large slope.

"Why aren't there any steps?" Kai asked.

"Maybe we have to somehow climb up it," Toad said.

Toad began to run up the slope, but he kept sliding back down. He repeated this over and over. Kai looked behind himself. He saw a button on a wall. Meanwhile, Toad stopped climbing up the slope.

"This is impossible," Toad said. "How do we get up there?"

Kai pressed the button. The slope then flipped over, revealing some stairs.

"That works," Toad said.

They climbed up the stairs. On the second level, they saw a huge wall.

"What happened to the maze?" Toad asked.

"Do you think that this is another dead-end?" Kai asked.

Zero examined the room. He stopped.

"I found something," Zero said.

Zero pointed to another wall. Kai and Toad looked there. On the wall was some writing. Here's what the writing said:

"The wall that blocks your path shall be opened if you answer the riddle correctly.

_It cannot be seen. It cannot be felt. It cannot be heard. It cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter._"

"What the heck does that mean?" Kai asked.

"I don't know?" Toad asked. "Is it air?"

"How does air end life?" Zero asked.

"If it was filled with deadly gas, it would," Toad said.

"If it was filled with deadly gas, it probably would be able to be smelt," Zero said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Toad asked.

"If we keep arguing, it'll be **dark** before we solve the riddle," Kai said.

Suddenly, the wall opened up.

"How did I do that?" Kai asked.

"You somehow accidentally answered the riddle," Zero said.

"Kai seems to solve our problems with this maze a lot," Toad said.

"That's because he is a lucky idiot," Zero said.

They walked up to the next floor. There was a door with no locks. The room was also completely empty.

"What do we do now?" Toad asked.

Toad and Zero then stared at Kai.

"What are you looking at me for?" Kai asked.

"You've seemed to get us past the first three puzzles," Zero said. "Even if it is luck, it works. So go and solve this puzzle."

Kai then looked around the room. He walked up to the door.

"This is difficult," Kai said.

Kai then circled the room three times. He stopped at the door.

"I've got it!" Kai shouted.

The scene moves to the other side of the door. Suddenly, an explosion from the other side blows the door open. Kai has his bag of bomb-rocks in his left hand.

"Bomb-rocks can solve any problem," Kai said.

"I guess that counts as solving a puzzle," Zero said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero entered the new room. There was a stone figure of a person on a pedestal. Beneath him was a treasure chest. To the statues sides were large pillars that reached the roof.

"We made it to the roof!" Kai shouted.

"Let's now finish what we started," Toad said.

They walked up to the statue.

"There seems to be nobody here," Zero said.

Suddenly, a fireball shot right past their heads.

"Darn it, I missed," a female voice said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero turned around. Behind them were three girls. The tallest one had short blonde hair, a black mage's hat, a long, blue dress, and a staff in her right hand. The second-tallest one had long brown hair, a long white robe, and a silver hammer in her right hand. The shortest one wore a blue dress, a blue hat. She had long pink hair and a saber in her right hand.

"We finally found you, thieves," the tallest one said.

"You three must be the Magical Siblings," Kai said.

"That's right," the tallest one said. "I'm Marina."

"I'm Hazel," the second-tallest one said.

"And I'm Amy," the shortest one said.

"Now that we have you, we'll destroy you thieves for what you did to our brother," Marina said.

"We didn't do that!" Toad shouted.

"Liar!" Marina shouted. "You came here to steal the treasure our brother stopped you from stealing a week ago."

"We just got here today!" Kai shouted.

"Stop trying to trick us," Hazel said. "We'll defeat you for what you did."

"I'm guessing that they won't listen to reason," Zero said. "We'll have to fight them."

The three sisters then charged forward. Kai drew his sword, Zero drew his katanas, and Toad took out his staff.

Marina ran up to Zero. She shot a **Fira** spell toward Zero. It seemed to hit him, but he was replaced by a log. He was really above her. He slashed down, but Marina jumped out of the way.

Amy battled with Toad. Toad shot a **Blizzara** spell toward her. Amy then held her empty hand up. She shot a strange, silver wind from it. The silver wind blocked Toad's spell. She then took in a deep breath. She then released a stream of fire from her mouth. Toad countered with a **Fira** spell.

Hazel fought with Kai. Kai charged forward to slash at her. Hazel faced the palms of her hands toward him. Suddenly, an almost invisible barrier formed around her. Kai tried slashing at it, but his attacks didn't bust the shield. Kai eventually stopped. Hazel then put down the shield and took out her hammer. She swung it at Kai. Kai ducked and she hit one of the pillars. The pillar broke, and part of the ceiling began to fall toward her. Just when it came close to crushing her, Kai pushed her out of the way. They both rolled until they hit the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Hazel asked.

"Because this battle is pointless," Kai said. "I don't want to hurt you, but you three left us no choice."

Hazel and Kai got up. Kai then winced in pain and held his shoulder.

"I guess that I hurt my shoulder when I saved you," Kai said. "I can't fight anymore."

Toad and Zero jumped back to one side of the room while Marina and Amy jumped back to the other side.

"This ends now!" Marina shouted.

"I agree," Zero said.

Marina pointed her staff toward Zero and prepared a new spell. At the same time, Zero began to form his hand signs. Amy's saber began to glow with a green light. Toad pointed his staff toward her and charged a **Firaga **spell.

"Hold your attack!" a male voice shouted.

Everyone paused. They looked to where the voice came from. They only saw the statue.

"That sounded like our brother," Marina said. "But how can it be? He is turned into stone."

"I'm using my magical power to speak to you," the statue said. "I only have a short time so please listen. As you guessed, I am Almond."

"Why did you tell us to stop, brother?" Amy asked.

"Because these three did not curse me," Almond said. "They are innocent."

"I've already figured that out, brother," Hazel said.

"What do you mean?" Marina asked.

"This guy saved me," Hazel said. "He could've let me be crushed earlier, but he actually risked his safety to protect me."

"We told you that we're innocent!" Toad shouted. "We really just got here!"

"Please listen to me, because I only have a few minutes left," Almond said. "My sisters, the one who cursed me is the legendary sage, Rukar. He came here to find the family secret."

"Do you mean the treasure?" Hazel asked.

"No," Almond said. "Beneath this pedestal was the book of darkness. The book is filled with evil spells that he could use to destroy our world."

"So he took the book," Marina said.

"That's right," Almond said. "As the only one who saw him, I was turned to stone. He thought that he silenced me, but I used the last of my magic to speak to you. I've run out of time. Please, take care!"

His voice faded away. The sisters then walked up to the statue. They fell to their knees and began to cry.

"Should we help them?" Kai asked.

"This is a very emotional time for them," Zero said. "I went through the very same thing when I lost Master Neo and Maria. It would be best to leave them alone for now."

"Let's go," Kai said.

They began to leave.

"Stop," Marina said.

Kai, Toad, and Zero stopped and turned around. The sisters stood up and faced them.

"We're sorry for attacking you," Marina said. "If you three have nowhere else to stay, we'll let you stay at our mansion for the night."

"That'll be cool," Kai said. "Thank you."

That night, Kai and his friends slept at the mansion. During the night, the butlers and maids came back to the mansion. The sisters gave them orders to fill the S.S. Mushroom with supplies. Kai, Toad, and Zero were given an Ancient Map that showed Dark Island.

The following morning, Kai, Toad, and Zero were in front of the ship. The Magica sisters were behind them.

"Thank you for refilling the ship with supplies," Kai said.

"You're welcome," Marina said.

"I guess that we'll leave now," Kai said. "Bye."

Kai, Toad, and Zero began to board the ship.

"Wait!" Hazel shouted.

They turned around. Hazel ran up to them.

"If it's not any trouble, could I please join you on your journey?" Hazel asked.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

"I'm very sure," Hazel said. "I want to help bring Rukar to justice for what he did."

"Living on the ship won't be easy," Toad said. "It's nothing like a fancy bed."

"I don't mind," Hazel said. "I'll do anything to help my brother."

"It'll be dangerous," Zero said. "We'll face dangers like you've never seen before."

"I don't care," Hazel said. "I'll be prepared for anything."

"Prepare your bags," Kai said.

"Really?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Really," Kai answered. "Having a fourth person on the ship will be cool. Just get everything ready for the journey."

"I'll have the butlers get your things, Hazel," Marina said.

Later that day, Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel boarded the ship. They waved good-bye to Marina and Amy. When they were ready, the ship began to leave. From afar, the man who told Kai and his friends about the magical sisters watched them leave.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28: Dark Island

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 28: Dark Island**

Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel were in a room with wall-to-wall bookshelves. In one corner was a huge bed and in another was a pile of suitcases.

"Is this your room?!" Kai asked astonishingly.

"Yep," Hazel said. "These are just a few of my books."

"A few?!" Toad exclaimed. "This is a library!"

"I like to read," Hazel said. "If you guys would like to read some, just take it and read. Just be sure to bring it back after you're done with it."

Toad walked up to a bookshelf. He began to look around.

"Do you have any books on Black Magic?" Toad asked.

"Shelf 3, section 2," Hazel said.

Toad found a blue book with some strange symbols on it.

"This is it," Toad said. "It's more advanced than the one Toadsworth got for me. I'll be able to learn more spells."

Toad opened the book and began to read it.

"I've got a question," Kai said. "If Toad's in here, who is steering the ship?"

"I set it on autopilot," Toad said.

"How do you set a ship on autopilot?" Kai asked.

"It seems that you haven't grasped this whole 'magic thing,'" Toad said. "I can use magic to set the ship to where I want it to go on the map."

"But what if we sail into rocks or something?" Kai asked.

"Kai, don't ask," Zero said. "You'll hurt your brain."

"Too late," Kai said.

That night, all four of them were asleep. We enter Kai's dream world again.

"Another dream," Kai thought. "That must mean that I'm going to meet Crystal again."

"You're right," Crystal's voice from behind him.

Kai turned around. Crystal was right in his face. Kai was surprised and fell backwards.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" Kai asked.

"Because I felt like it," Crystal said. "So, I hear that you're heading for Dark Island."

"That's right," Kai said. "My friends and I will finally defeat Rukar. Then the curse will be lifted and the world will return to peace."

"Are you sure?" Crystal said. "Remember that things are not always what they seem."

"What does that mean?" Kai asked.

"You'll find out," Crystal said.

The dream began to fade away. Kai woke up. The sun is shining through a window. Toad and Zero are still asleep.

"What did she mean?" Kai thought.

Later that day, they were all on the deck of the ship. Toad was steering the ship.

"Over there!" Kai shouted as he pointed forward.

They all looked toward where he was pointing. In that direction was a large island covered in dark-purple clouds.

"It looks creepy," Kai said.

"It feels creepy as well," Hazel said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Ever since I was a child, I could feel dark energy," Hazel said. "I can sense the amount of darkness in an area."

"Can you sense if Rukar's in there?" Toad asked.

"He's in there," Hazel said. "But I can't sense him very well. He must be deep underground."

"Then we must follow him underground," Kai said. "Let's get going."

They entered an underground labyrinth. The walls are covered with vines and strange markings.

"Dark Island is creepier on the inside than on the outside," Kai said.

"Let's just keep going," Zero said. "This is our chance."

"What if he disappears like he usually does?" Toad asked.

"I've prepared a new technique to prevent that from happening," Zero said.

"How does it work?" Kai asked.

"You'll see later," Zero said.

They entered a large room. On the walls were more strange markings. In the middle of the room was a strange, cylinder-shaped piece of stone. On the back wall was a carving of a goddess, who had two angelic wings. Below the carving was a large piece of stone. On the stone was some writing.

"What does the stone say?" Kai asked.

"It says, '_The being that brought down our lord must also be brought down. Her wing is the key to open the gate to the darkness_,'" Hazel said.

"What does that mean?" Toad asked.

"Let's think about this," Zero said. "This place is 'Darkness Island.' From that, we can guess that they mean by 'our lord' the Lord of Darkness, who was slain by the Chosen Warrior of Light."

"But the Chosen Warrior of Light was a guy," Hazel said. "The stone said that **her** wing is the key."

"This is confusing," Toad said.

"I'll get the bomb-rocks," Kai said as he reached for his bomb-rock bag.

"STOP!!!" Toad, Zero, and Hazel shouted.

Kai pulled his hand back.

"How do we do this?" Zero asked.

Kai then walked up to the piece of stone in the middle of the room. He looked at it. He noticed that on the side was a small hole. He then looked on top of it and found two handprints.

"I think I just thunk," Kai said.

"Was that even English?" Hazel asked.

Kai placed his hands on top of the handprints. Suddenly, the stone began to glow. A laser then shot out of the small hole. It hit a side of the wall.

"How'd you do that?" Toad asked.

"I don't know?" Kai said. "Could you guys turn this thing? I don't think that I can take my hands off of this thing.

Zero, Hazel, and Toad walked up to him. They turned the stone and Kai.

"How far do we turn it?" Toad asked.

"Try shooting the laser at that winged-lady," Kai said.

"I think he means the carving of the Goddess," Zero said.

"Hit her wing," Kai said.

They turned the stone and Kai until the laser hit the carved-goddess's wing. Suddenly, the floor below the Goddess's carving opened up and revealed a staircase.

"It worked!" Kai exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Not really," Zero said. "He did the same thing several times back at Magica Tower."

They all went down the steps. They eventually reached a large room. The walls were covered in vines. All over the room were statues of random people.

"Look at all of the statues!" Hazel exclaimed. "Who would spend that much time to carve these things?"

"Those aren't statues," Zero said. "Those are cursed-people."

"Are you sure?" Toad asked.

"Look at the frightened look on their faces," Zero said. "It's obvious that they were cursed."

"I just thought that the artist was crazy," Kai said.

"My guess is that we're getting closer to Rukar," Zero said. "Let's keep going."

They continued through the labyrinth. As they got further and further, the hallways got darker and darker. Eventually, they saw a strange purple light piercing through the dark. They walked toward the light. When they reached it, they were in a humongous room. The walls were covered with thick vines and ahead was a strange pedestal with strange markings on top of it. Above the pedestal were dangling vines.

"What is this place?" Kai asked.

Suddenly, slow clapping sounds were heard. Everyone turned in that direction and saw Rukar.

"Bravo, heroes," Rukar said. "You've actually followed me this far. But this is where it ends."

"Not so fast!" Zero shouted as he made some hand signs. "**Shadow-Seal Jutsu**!"

Suddenly, the whole room was surrounded by a thin, black wall.

"There's no escaping now, Rukar," Zero said. "My new attack prevents anyone from escaping the area until I let the wall down."

"I never thought of escaping," Rukar said. "I want to finish you off once and for all."

Rukar held his staff up high. Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel drew their weapons. Rukar fired a purple beam from his staff. Everyone dodged it. Kai then ran up toward Rukar. Kai then jumped up to slash him, but He moved to the left just before Kai slashed.

Toad shot multiple fireballs from his staff toward Rukar. Rukar lifted his staff, which then began to glow, and the fireballs disappeared. Toad then fired one huge fireball. Rukar then fired a purple beam toward it. The spells canceled each other out.

Rukar fired one more beam toward Toad. But suddenly, Hazel got in the way. She held her hands up toward the beam, and a clear barrier surrounded her and Toad. The beam hit the barrier and disappeared.

"Thanks," Toad said.

"Don't thank me yet," Hazel said. "Here comes some more!"

Rukar continued to fire beams toward them. The beams kept disappearing as they hit the barrier. Eventually, the barrier began to crack.

"I can't take much more," Hazel said.

Three more beams hit the barrier. When the third one hit, the barrier broke, and Hazel fell back because of the force of the blast. Rukar prepared to fire one more blast, but then Zero threw some shuriken at him. Rukar fell forward, but he caught himself before he hit the ground. He then turned around fired blasts toward Zero. Zero then jumped out of the way. He then made some hand signs. Two more Zeros suddenly appeared. They all ran up to Rukar. They began to slash at him with their katanas. Rukar fought them off with his staff. He destroyed two of the Zeros with purple blasts.

"How long do you intend to keep this up?" Rukar asked.

Rukar then blasted Zero. Zero fell back toward Hazel and Toad.

"Are you all right?" Hazel asked.

"I'll be fine," Zero answered.

Rukar then floated ahead of them.

"This is where it ends," Rukar said.

"I agree," Zero said. "Kai, now!"

Rukar turned around, but it was too late. Kai was right in front of him. Kai's sword was glowing a light blue and green light. Kai then slashed Rukar with his **Shining Overdrive** and made contact. Rukar fell down toward the pedestal. Kai then rolled along the ground when he landed. He stopped when he hit a wall.

"That was awesome!" Kai shouted.

Meanwhile, Hazel was in front of Zero.

"**Cura**," Hazel said as she put her hands above Zero.

Her hands began to glow with a white light. All of Zero's injuries were healed.

"Thanks," Zero said.

"No problem," Hazel said.

They all ran up to Rukar.

"It's over," Kai said.

"Do you really think that it would be that easy?" Rukar said. "I haven't even begun to fight."

Rukar placed his hand on the pedestal. He began to glow with a purple light. Kai tried to slash at him, but a strange invisible, barrier blocked his way. Rukar then rose into the air, right above the pedestal. Then he began to glow brighter. The light covered the whole room. When the light faded, Rukar appearance changed. He was covered with purple scales. On his back were two, purple-feathered wings. He still had his staff.

"That's just creepy," Kai said.

He looked toward Hazel, who was shivering like crazy.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"It's like the whole room is covered with a strong, evil force," Hazel said.

"How strong is it?" Kai asked.

"You don't want to know," Hazel, who was still shivering, said.

Rukar came closer and closer to them.

"It's time you four felt the full force of my power," Rukar said. "I think I'll start with you."

He pointed toward Toad, who became petrified with fear. Kai, Hazel, and Zero ran up to Rukar to stop him, but Rukar forced them back with a strange spell. They hit the walls and fell face-flat onto the ground.

"This next spell will finish you off once and for all!" Rukar shouted as he held his staff up high.

Toad was still petrified with fear. Rukar pointed his staff toward Toad. Kai looked up and saw what was happening. He began to get up. Rukar released a strange, dark-purple beam from his staff. Toad covered his eyes in fear, and Kai ran up in front of him. Kai spread his arms out wide and prepared to take the hit. The spell reached Kai and exploded.

"Kai!" Zero and Hazel shouted.

"NO!!!" Toad shouted.

Smoke from the blast surrounded the entire room.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29: We're done, I think

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 29: We're done (I think…)**

An explosion shot from where Rukar's blast hit Kai. Smoke covered the room.

"KAI!!!" Toad, Zero, and Hazel shouted.

The smoke cleared. Kai had is eyes closed in fear and his arms up as if he wanted to block the attack. He opened his eyes and realized that he was fine.

"What happened?" Kai asked. "Did the attack hit me?"

"How is it possible?" Zero thought. "That was the exact same blast I saw hit both Master Neo and Maria. They were both turned to stone, but Kai is alright."

"Kai, how do you feel?" Toad asked.

"I'm fine, I think," Kai said.

"How come my curse didn't affect you?!" Rukar shouted. "No normal person should be that powerful!"

Rukar continued to fire blasts at Kai. Every blast disappeared right before it hit him, as if they were hitting an invisible wall.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!" Rukar shouted angrily.

Rukar charged up a huge blast. He shot it toward Kai. Kai took out his blade.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Kai shouted.

Kai swung his blade toward Rukar's attack. A blue light surrounded the blast. The attack then shot back toward Rukar. The attack hit Rukar and it caused a huge explosion. Rukar then fell to the ground. His staff flew out of his hand. He then turned to stone. Kai and his friends walked up to him.

"It's ironic," Zero said. "The man who turned people into stone got turned into stone himself."

Kai tapped Rukar. His body then turned into dust. Kai jumped back.

"What did you do?!" Hazel shouted.

"I broke his body," Kai said. "I'm guessing that he's dead now."

"What gave you that idea?" Toad asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter now," Hazel said. "We did it! We finally stopped Rukar once and for all!"

"Mario should be back to normal now," Toad said happily.

"Master Neo and Maria should be back to normal as well," Zero said. "My quest is finally over."

"My brother should be fine as well," Hazel said.

"And I can finally return home," Kai said.

They began to leave. Hazel stopped for a second. She then looked back.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Maybe we should take his staff with us," Hazel said. "We might need it."

"That's a good i…" Zero began.

Just then, a huge black bird swooped past them. It grabbed Rukar's staff and flew away.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"I don't know?" Toad said.

"I think I've seen that bird before," Hazel said. "I think that it's in one of my books. I'll check it out when we get back on the ship."

"Ok," Kai said. "Let's get going."

They left the room. Later that day, they reached the outside. They walked toward the ship. In front of the ship was the man from Magica Island.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"That's a secret," the man said. "It seems like you defeated your foe."

"That's right," Zero said. "But how did you know?"

"That also is a secret," the man said. "I have some important information for you. Head to the Mushroom Kingdom. You'll find something very surprising there."

"We were just on our way there," Toad said. "But what do you mea…"

"That is a secret," the man said. He hopped aboard a small boat that was hidden behind the S.S. Mushroom. He then sailed away.

"That guy is strange," Kai said. "I just wish we knew his name so we wouldn't have to keep calling him 'that guy'."

"Let's get going," Zero said. "Off to the Mushroom Kingdom."

They boarded the S.S. Mushroom. The ship set sail for the Mushroom Kingdom. A couple of hours later, they were still on sea. Hazel was reading a book, Zero was meditating, Toad was steering the ship, and Kai was deep in thought.

"What did he mean?" Kai thought. "Maybe there's a link between what that guy said and what Crystal told me."

"Kai, what are you thinking about?" Hazel asked as she looked up from her book toward Kai.

"I'm thinking about what that guy said," Kai answered. "He said that there would be something very surprising back at the Mushroom Kingdom. What did he mean? And what was with that huge bird back at the ruins? I have so many questions."

"It's rare to see you so deep in thought," Toad said. "When that happens, it's serious."

"There's only one way to find out about this stuff," Hazel said. "We just have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom just like we already planned. Toad told me that there's a huge library there. Maybe I can find a book that has that bird in it."

"Alright, let's go!" Kai shouted.

The following morning, they docked at the same port Kai and Toad left from at the beginning of their journey.

"Home, sweet home!" Toad exclaimed. "It feels good to be back!"

"Let's go see Toadsworth and Princess Peach," Kai said.

"Alright," Zero said.

They eventually reached Mushroom city. Every mushroom-person in Mushroom city greeted them as they passed.

"You seem popular here, Kai," Zero said.

"Toad and I saved their town from Bowser and his goons once," Kai said. "They used to hate me."

They entered the castle. In the throne room was Princess Peach and Toadsworth.

"You're back," Toadsworth said. "I'm guessing that you completed your mission."

"We wouldn't have done it without our new friends," Toad said.

"So how's Mario doing?" Kai asked.

"Let's check," Princess Peach said. "We put him in the castle's hospital."

Later, they entered an infirmary. Inside there was another Mushroom person in a doctor's suit. He was in front of a bed with something under the sheets.

"How's Mario doing?" Toadsworth asked.

The doctor pulled the covers. Everyone looked surprised. Mario was under the sheets, but he was still stone.

"But that's impossible!" Toad exclaimed. "We stopped Rukar!"

"If he's still cursed, then everyone else is as well," Zero said.

"I thought that the curse would be lifted if we defeated whoever cast the curse," Hazel said.

"This must've been what that strange guy meant," Kai said.

"But what do we do now?" Hazel asked.

"For now, you can stay here in the castle until you figure out your next move," Princess Peach said. "We'll have some of the butlers prepare your rooms. Toad, you can stay in your normal room."

The following morning, Kai, Zero, and Toad were eating breakfast with the servants and guards at a large table.

"Where's Hazel?" Kai asked.

"She said that she wanted to check out the castle's library this morning," Zero answered.

"She's probably looking for that strange bird from Dark Island," Toad said.

Hazel then walked into the dining room. She sat down next to Kai.

"How'd it go?" Kai asked.

"I've got nothing!" Hazel shouted. "I've looked at every single book in that library! There is nothing on that bird!"

"How did you read all 1000 of those books this morning?" Toad asked. "It's only 7:00!"

"I said that I would be in the library this morning," Hazel said. "I've been in there since 3:00 this morning."

"Once again, how did you read all 1000 of those books in 4 hours?!" Toad exclaimed.

"I'm a fast reader," Hazel answered.

"We've got to think about this from a different point," Zero said. "Not everything can be found in a book. Master Zero once told me that you could never find every last bit of information in the world from one source. Let's find information elsewhere."

"Information on a bird can be found in nature," Toad said. "We could go to Kongo Jungle."

"Where's that?" Kai asked.

"It's just beyond the fortress we were in when we first met, Kai," Toad answered.

"I really doubt that we'll find that one bird in a jungle," Hazel said.

"It's our only lead," Toad said.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted.

Later that afternoon, they entered a vast jungle. They had backpacks filled with camping gear. They were looking in the trees. That night, they set up camp. They sat around a campfire.

"We haven't seen a single bird that looked like the one from Darkness Island," Hazel said.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Hazel," Kai said.

"What's 'Rome'?" Toad asked.

"It's an old city from my world," Kai said. "It was a city of idiots who threw people into a stadium to be eaten by lions."

"Kai, your world is filled with morons," Zero said.

"I've got a question," Hazel said. "Why didn't we just use the Seeking Feather?"

"I've tried," Toad said. "It's like that bird isn't affected by the Seeking Feather."

"I guess we just have to continue looking in this jungle," Kai said. "We'll give it one more day, then we'll call it quits."

They continued to talk as they sat around the campfire. In the trees, a parrot was watching them. It eventually flew off. In the morning, Kai and his friends packed everything up and continued through the jungle. After a couple of hours, Kai looked to his left. He saw a chimp with a red shirt and red hat on.

"Look, a monkey!" Kai exclaimed.

"We're looking for a bird, not a monkey," Zero said.

"I know, but this monkey's wearing clothes!" Kai exclaimed.

Toad, Zero, and Hazel walked up to Kai. They saw the monkey as well.

"Why is a monkey wearing clothes?" Hazel asked.

"That chimp looks familiar," Toad said.

"Whatever we do, we'd be best not to approach…" Zero began.

It was too late, Kai began to walk up to the chimp.

"Kai, what are you doing?!" Zero shouted.

"I'm getting a closer look at the monkey," Kai answered.

Kai walked a bit more forward. Suddenly, he fell into a pitfall trap.

"KAI!" Zero, Toad, and Hazel shouted as they ran forward.

They all fell into a different pitfall trap.

"Something tells me that this was a trap," Zero said.

Suddenly, they here monkey noises.

"What's going on?" Zero asked.

"I don't… wait a minute!" Toad shouted. "I still have my communicator!"

Toad pressed a button on his communicator. He then handed Hazel and Zero communicators as well.

The monkey noises slowly changed into an understandable language.

"We caught them!" a deep voice said.

"I bet that K. Rool sent them here," another voice said.

"He usually sends Kremlins," a light voice said. "Three of these four guys are humans."

"Who is K. Rool?" Zero asked.

"I don't know," Kai said from behind them.

They turned around and saw Kai.

"How'd you get into this hole?" Toad asked.

"I dug a tunnel from my hole to this hole," Kai said.

"Now that all four of us are here, maybe we can lift one of us to where we can see what's going on," Toad said.

They then stood on each other's shoulders. Toad was on top. He looked over the hole. On the ground above them was the chimp from earlier; a girl chimp with a white shirt, blue overalls, a beanie hat, and blonde pigtails; an orange orangutan with overalls; a gorilla with a white shirt, black belt, a blue vest, and a red hat; and a gorilla with a red tie that says "DK" on it.

"Now I recognize these monkeys," Toad said. "They are the DK crew."

"Who is the DK crew?" Kai asked.

"The DK crew are the protectors of Kongo Jungle," Toad said. "They are all somehow related to one another, so they can get together easily."

"Why are they attacking us?" Hazel asked.

"Maybe it's because we just barged in here without telling anyone," Zero said.

"If we just tell them the truth, we can be on our way," Kai said.

"There's one problem," Zero said. "We're still in this hole."

"We can use my Warpstar," Kai said.

Kai then took out a star-shaped keychain. He held it high into the air, and it began to glow. Suddenly, the Warpstar shot from the sky toward the hole they were in. Kai hopped on top of it.

"Now, Zero do you have any rope?" Kai asked.

Outside of the hole, the DK crew was still wondering what to do next. Suddenly, Kai rose from the hole on his Warpstar. A rope was tied on the Warpstar. Zero, Toad, and Hazel were hanging onto the rope. Once they were out, Zero, Toad, and Hazel dropped to the ground. Kai remained on the Warpstar.

"They got out!" the boy chimp shouted.

"We're not bad-guys!" Kai exclaimed. "We're just here looking for a certain bird!"

The gorilla with the tie took out a gun made out of wood. He then took aim at Kai and shot coconuts at him. The coconuts hit the Warpstar, and Kai and the Warpstar fell to the ground. Kai got up and drew his sword.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Kai said.

Kai ran forward. The Gorilla then punched him so hard that Kai was launched back through two trees. He got up.

"He must work-out a lot," Kai said.

Zero charged for the other gorilla. That gorilla grabbed the ground. He then pulled up a huge chunk of the earth. He then threw it toward Zero. It hit, but Zero was replaced with a log. Zero jumped right behind this gorilla. He then drew his katanas. The gorilla then grabbed his legs and threw him toward Kai, who just got back up. When Zero crashed into Kai, they flew through another tree.

"This gorilla is just as strong," Zero said.

"Can you please get off of me?" Kai asked.

Meanwhile, Hazel battled the orangutan. Hazel swung her hammer. The orangutan expanded his body. When Hazel hit the orangutan, it bounced everywhere. Eventually it bounced back to Hazel, who was pushed back toward Kai and Zero. Kai ended up underneath both Zero and Hazel.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" Kai exclaimed.

Toad battled the two chimps. One had a wooden jetpack on. It flew around while the other one fought on the ground. Toad tried to blast the one in the air with fire spells, but every shot missed. The one on the ground hit Toad with her pigtails. The one in the air took out two wooden-pistols. While Toad was still stumbling from the earlier hit, the chimp in the air shot peanuts out of the pistols. The peanuts shot Toad back toward Kai, Zero, and Hazel. When Toad crashed into them, Kai, once again, ended up on the bottom.

"That's it!" Kai shouted. "This is where I draw the line!"

Kai took out his bomb-rocks. He threw one at the jetpack of the chimp in the air. The rock hit and destroyed part of the jetpack. This chimp then crashed into the other one. Hazel then ran in front of the orangutan and drew her hammer. The orangutan expanded. She then hit the orangutan toward the two gorillas. The orangutan hit, and all three of them crashed into a tree.

The gorilla with the tie then got up and ran toward Kai. Kai drew his sword and ran toward the gorilla.

"STOP!" an old voice shouted.

Kai and the gorilla stopped in their tracks. They look in the direction from which the voice came from and saw an old gorilla with a cane.

"Fighting for no good reason?!" the old gorilla shouted. "That is just idiotic! Back in my day, we only fought because of something important, like captured girls or caged friends."

He then took his cane and smacked Kai and the gorilla on their heads. He then pointed his cane at Kai.

"Who the heck are you?" the old gorilla asked.

"I'm Kai, sir," Kai answered.

"Why are you here, Kai?" the old gorilla then asked.

"We're looking for a certain bird," Kai said. "We hoped that we could find it here in the jungle."

"So I'm guessing that these other two humans and that mushroom-headed person are here for the same reason," the old gorilla said.

"We have names, you know," Toad said angrily.

"Watch your attitude when you're talking to an old Kong like me," the old gorilla said as he smacked Toad on the head with his cane. "Now tell me your names."

"It's polite to give your own name first," Zero said.

"I'm Cranky Kong," the old gorilla said. "And the idiot with the tie is my son, Donkey Kong."

"I'm Diddy Kong," the boy chimp said.

"My name's Tiny Kong," the girl chimp said.

"I'm Lanky Kong," the orangutan said.

"And I'm Chunky," the second gorilla said.

"I'll say 'it's good to meet you' when my shoulder heals," Zero said. "I'm Zero."

"I'm Toad," Toad said.

"And I'm Hazel," Hazel said.

"Now that we know each others' names, how about you four tell me everything about this 'bird' your looking for," Cranky said.

For 30 minutes, Kai and his friends explained the whole story to the Kongs.

"…And that's why we're here," Kai finished.

"I think that I know where to find your bird," Cranky said.

"Really?!" Kai asked happily.

"It's not a live bird, but it's a picture of the bird," Cranky answered. "There's a carving of it in the ancient ruins around here."

"Is a carving going to be enough?" Hazel asked.

"It's our only lead," Kai said. "Let's go!"

"Follow me," Cranky said. "I'll lead the way."

Cranky slowly walked in one direction. Everyone else followed him.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30: The Ancient Story

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 30: The Ancient Story**

After 5 hours, they reached a huge, ancient temple. The temple's top reached the clouds. A huge staircase led from the front of the temple to the very top. Along its walls were several windows, indicating that there are at least 10 floors. Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel looked at the temple is awe.

"This place is huge!" Kai exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Toad exclaimed.

"It's almost as big as my summer-cottage!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I wonder what we'll find at the top," Zero said.

"There's only one way to find out!" Kai exclaimed.

Kai began to run to the top. Toad, Zero, and Hazel then followed him. Then Donkey, Diddy, Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky followed.

"Wait up, you youngsters!" Cranky shouted.

He very slowly climbed the steps. Kai was the first to reach the top room. Next came Hazel, Zero, and Toad. Then came the younger Kongs. And Cranky made it to the top last.

"You youngsters always like to rush things," Cranky said. "When I was your age, we did things slowly. We never rushed things through."

In the room they were in was a bunch of carvings on the walls. In the middle was a strange carving in the middle of the floor of a cross surrounded by a huge square.

"Look at all the carvings," Hazel said. "They're amazing!"

They looked on the walls. There were carvings of ancient people, ancient Pokemon, people with wings, and more.

"I still don't see that bird," Hazel said.

"I found it!" Kai shouted.

Everyone came to Kai, who was pointing at a carving on the north wall. The carving was of the bird that Kai and his friends saw at Darkness Island.

"This is amazing!" Hazel exclaimed. "This must mean that the bird we saw was thousands of years old!"

"Or it could've been 5 years old, and its ancestors lived thousands of years ago," Zero said.

"Whatever that means, we still don't know where the bird is," Toad said.

Toad walked backwards. He eventually stepped on the cross in the middle. Kai's sword then began to glow with a white light. The cross Toad was on began to glow with the same light.

"What's going on?!" Toad exclaimed.

Toad remained on the cross.

"Toad, get off the cross before…" Hazel began.

The square surrounding the cross disappeared and Toad fell through the new hole in the floor. Eventually, a crash was heard.

"Toad, are you alright?!" Kai shouted.

"I'm ok!" Toad shouted back. "Something soft broke my fall!"

"How far did you fall?!" Kai shouted.

"I think I fell to the bottom of the temple!" Toad shouted back again.

"We'll be right down!" Kai shouted.

Eventually, everyone but Cranky reached the bottom.

"Aren't you coming, Cranky?!" Kai shouted.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Cranky shouted back. "I am old!"

"Fine!" Kai shouted. "We'll be right up as soon as we're done here!"

Kai began to rub his throat.

"All this shouting is making my throat hurt," Kai said.

Kai looked around the room. Ancient symbols and carvings covered every wall in the room. Hazel was looking at the ancient symbols.

"This is an ancient writing used by people of times past," Hazel said.

"What does it say?" Kai asked.

"What makes you think that I can read it?" Hazel asked.

"Can you?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Hazel said.

Hazel put her finger on the wall and pointed to the ancient writing.

"Here's what it says," Hazel said. "_The world was once ruled by two forces: Darkness and Light. These two forces were ruled by two powerful beings: the Lord of Darkness and the Goddess. These beings kept the balance in the world. One day, however, the Lord of Darkness wanted more. He sent his army of darkness to the lands of the light-dwellers. A great war began to determine the fate of the world. To protect the balance, the Goddess created a young warrior who could match the power of the Lord of Darkness. Along side him, he had help in this battle. The Goddess, the Seven Great Sages, and three warriors who were brave enough to give up their lives for the greater good. After a long and grueling battle, they defeated the Lord of Darkness and sealed his being in three different forms. His body was sealed deep within the earth, his mind was sealed in a staff, and his power was sealed into the form of a large bird. The staff was hidden in the remains of the land of darkness and the bird was placed in a magical cage. With the balance having been returned to the world, the Chosen Warrior of Light disappeared._"

"That was one long story," Kai said.

"That's what it said," Hazel said.

"It said that his power was sealed in the form of a bird," Zero said. "Could it be the same bird we saw back on Darkness Island."

"It's possible," Hazel said.

"And it said that his mind was sealed within a staff," Toad said. "It could be the same staff that Rukar had."

"Once again, its possible," Hazel said.

"If all three of the Lord of Darkness's sealed parts come together, what will happen?" Zero asked.

"I'll check," Hazel said. "There's still some more ancient writing."

Hazel looked at the ancient writing again.

"_If the Lord of Darkness is to ever become whole again, the world will be plunged into 10,000 years of Darkness_," Hazel read. "_When this threat rises, the Chosen Warrior of Light must regain his blade and maintain the balance once again._"

"That's how this whole mission started," Toad said. "I remember that Kai and I started our journey by searching for the Chosen Warrior of Light. We followed Rukar in hopes that we'd find him. So far, that hasn't happened."

"That's right!" Kai exclaimed as he took out his sword. "I remember being told that I was to deliver this sword to him."

"If it's not truly yours, then why are you using it?" Zero asked.

"I've got no other weapon," Kai said. "My last sword broke in my fight against Giga Bowser."

"Ok," Hazel said. "Now we have a new mission: we have to find that bird and make sure it doesn't find its body."

"Easier said than done," Toad said. "The feather doesn't want to find the bird."

Suddenly, the whole room began to glow.

"What's going on?" Diddy asked.

"I'm not sure," Donkey Kong said.

Suddenly, the Seeking Feather rose out of Toad's backpack. It then absorbed all of the light. After all of the light was absorbed, it fell into Toad's hands. Everyone had shocked faces.

"What just happened?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I don't know," Toad said.

"Try using the Seeking Feather," Kai said.

Toad then took out a map. He placed the feather on the map. The feather then began to turn until it pointed to the Pokemon lands.

"It worked!" Toad shouted happily. "I can't believe it!

"Now we should get going to Pokemon Land," Kai said. "We can see my old friend, Pikachu."

"Let's get going," Zero said.

Later, they began to leave Kongo Jungle.

"If you ever need any help, you have the full support of the DK crew," Donkey Kong said.

"Thanks," Kai said.

Kai and Donkey Kong shook hands. The Kongs waved good-bye to Kai and his friends as they left. An hour later, they returned to the castle. They entered and saw a short, gray-haired man with swirly glasses.

"Who's the weird guy with the freaky glasses?" Kai asked.

"I'm Professor E. Gadd," the old guy said. "I am a great man of science."

"I've heard of you," Toad said. "I once heard that you helped Luigi when he searched for Mario in a haunted mansion."

"That's right," the professor said. "He used my first invention to ever be used by someone else, the Poltergust 3000."

"What else have you made?" Kai asked.

"Well there is FLUDD, my Time Machine, and…those," the professor said.

He pointed to Kai's bag of bomb-rocks.

"You invented bomb-rocks?!" Kai exclaimed. "I love you."

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Hazel asked.

"Toadsworth told me that the ships could use some improvements," the professor said.

"What kind of improvements?" Toad asked.

"It's mostly improvement in the kitchen and on the cannon," the professor said. "I'm going to add a more powerful magic focuser to the cannon so you can blow away anything that comes in your way."

"COOL!" Kai exclaimed.

"How long will these improvements take, exactly?" Zero asked.

"About three days," the professor said.

"We don't have three days!" Toad exclaimed. "We have to leave ASAP!"

"It's too late," the professor said. "I've already started on the improvements."

"What are we supposed to do for three days?!" Zero asked angrily.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31: Three days of waiting

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 31: Three days of waiting**

(The following chapter is meant to be funny. It's split into four sections: Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel. Read about what happens when Kai and his friends aren't fighting evil.)

"What are we supposed to do for three days?!" Zero asked angrily.

"Do whatever you want," the professor answered. "I've got a ship to improve."

The professor then left the room.

"I guess we just have to relax for the next three days," Kai said.

"You guys will love the Mushroom Castle," Toad said. "Many things can happen here."

"How much could possibly happen in three days?" Hazel asked.

"We'll see in the morning," Toad said.

**Day 1 (part 1): Kai**

The morning of the first day, Kai walked into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. He saw a mushroom person with a chef's hat with a younger mushroom person in front of a stove.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

"I'm teaching my new apprentice how to do a flambé," answered the one with the chef's hat.

"Can I watch?" Kai asked.

"Why not?" the chef said. "Let the lesson begin. First we take some of these banana slices and place them in a skillet."

The chef took out a skillet. He then took out some banana slices. He then placed them into the skillet.

"Now we add just a drop of this liquid," the chef said as he took out a bottle of blue liquid.

He then dripped one drop of the blue liquid into the skillet.

"Now we light a match and throw it into the skillet," the chef said as he took out some matches.

He then lit a match and threw it into the skillet. A small flame then rose from the skillet for a few seconds. Then it stopped.

"And that's how its done," the chef said. "We'll have you show us how much you've learned tonight."

"Thanks for letting me watch," Kai said as they left.

When they were gone, Kai began to pace around. He then walked up to the skillet.

"I'll only do it once," Kai said.

He dripped one drop of the liquid into the skillet. He then lit a match and threw it into the skillet. A small flame rose for a few seconds. It then went out.

"That was cool," Kai said. "I wonder what would happen if I pour more than a drop?"

Kai poured the liquid into the skillet until a small puddle formed. He then lit a match and threw it into the skillet. As soon as the match hit the liquid, a huge flame shot up and blew Kai back. The flame almost reached the ceiling.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kai shouted.

Kai took a towel and tried to put the fire out. The fire eventually died down. He placed the towel next to the stove.

"That was close," Kai said.

Suddenly, a flame rose from the towel. It started to spread across the kitchen.

"That's not good," Kai said.

Kai ran around trying to put the fire out, but it didn't work. An hour later, the fire was out, but the entire kitchen was burnt to a crisp. Zero, Toad, Hazel, the chef, and the Princess glared at Kai.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Zero shouted.

"I was thinking that fire was cool," Kai answered.

"Why did you do that?!" Toad angrily asked.

"I saw the chef put the liquid in the skillet and make a fire go 'poof'," Kai answered. "I made a fire go 'poof', but it was a big 'poof'."

"Here's a new rule: you are no longer allowed in the kitchen, Kai," the Princess said.

"So I'm still allowed to use the grill outside," Kai said.

"As long as you promise to not do anything stupid," the Princess said.

"I swear," Kai said.

A few hours later, half of the town was burnt to a crisp. Everyone in town glared at Kai.

"I said I was sorry," Kai said.

**Day 1 (part 2): Toad**

Toad and Kai walked around the town. To the sides of them they saw repairmen fixing the burnt parts of town.

"You've got to admit that it takes talent to do that," Kai said.

"No," Toad said. "It takes stupidity to do tha…whoa."

Toad looked at a small building with tables outside of it. It had a sign in front of it that said "Restaurant La Mushroom". A mushroom girl with a pink mushroom and pink pigtails was cleaning the tables. She had a pink dress and a small red vest over it. Toad was staring at her lovingly.

"Whoa is right," Kai said. "There's an all-you-can eat buffet tonight at that restaurant."

"Not the buffet!" Toad said angrily. "I'm looking at the girl."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Kai asked.

"She's an old childhood friend of mine," Toad said. "Her name is Toadette. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Kai asked.

"Because I haven't seen her in years," Toad said. "What would I say?"

"You could say 'hello'," Kai said. "Once you say that, it'll all flow."

"Alright," Toad said.

Toad then walked up to Toadette.

"Hi, Toadette," Toad said.

"Wow!" Toadette said. "It's you! I haven't seen you since we were little."

"I know," Toad said. "I've been kinda busy with my magic studies and junk. I'm a black mage now."

"That sounds exciting," Toadette said. "I'm just a waitress here at the restaurant."

"I bet that's fun," Toad said.

"It has its moments," Toadette said. "Though it can be hard work. Luckily, there are other waiters and waitresses here, or else I would just be too busy to do anything."

A phone was heard from inside.

"I have to get that," Toadette said.

Toadette ran inside.

"I think that went well," Toad said.

"WHAT!!!" Toadette shouted from inside. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME TO WORK TONIGHT?! Don't you know that this is our busiest night? Fine, I hope you feel better. Bye."

Toadette walked back outside.

"What happened?" Toad asked.

"It's horrible," Toadette said. "It seems that all of the other waiters and waitresses are sick. I'm on my own on my busiest night. This stinks."

"Maybe my friend and I can help," Toad said.

"Really?!" Toadette exclaimed happily. "That's so sweet! Thank you!"

Toadette then hugged Toad. Toad looked shocked.

"If you can be here by 6:00, that'd be great," Toadette said. "Thanks again."

Toadette walked back inside. Toad's face remained unchanged. He slowly walked to Kai.

"How'd things go?" Kai asked.

"I got a hug, and we've become waiters for the night," Toad said.

"What was that second part?" Kai asked.

That night, Kai and Toad came to the restaurant dressed up in tuxedos.

"I still don't understand why I have to be a waiter," Kai said.

"Please do this for me," Toad said. "If I break my promise, Toadette will probably hate me forever."

"Fine, I'll do it," Kai said.

"And one more thing," Toad said. "Don't do anything stupid like you did this morning. This is apparently the most stressful day for Toadette. The last thing I want for her is to have anything bad to happen."

"When you say 'stupid'…" Kai began.

"Let's just go inside," Toad said.

They walked inside. Toadette was waiting for them.

"Thanks for coming," Toadette said. "Now remember to take down every order a customer makes. I don't want anybody to be upset tonight."

"It'll be no problem," Kai said. "The restaurant is basically empty."

The restaurant was filled with clean, round tables with four chairs around each. There was one old mushroom person who was eating a sandwich slowly.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Kai asked.

Suddenly, a whole crowd of mushroom people rushed in and sat at tables. Kai and Toad's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"I told you that this is my busiest night," Toadette said.

"You never told **me** anything," Kai said.

Every table was filled, and Toad, Kai, and Toadette ran around getting orders like crazy. Kai eventually was taking and order of an old mushroom woman.

"I would like a steak that is cooked but not too cooked," the woman said. "I don't want it medium, but I don't want it medium rare. Make sure it is cooked at just the right temperature…"

The woman blabbed on and on. Kai tried to write down everything she said, but he just couldn't keep up.

"…and don't forget the side of coleslaw," the woman continued. "Only give me half the normal serving of coleslaw. Did you get all of that?"

Kai looked on his notepad. His writing was filled with grammar mistakes, doodles, and squiggly lines.

"Uhhhh…can you repeat what you said but slowly?" Kai asked.

Later Toad sat down in a chair in the kitchen. He was sweating like crazy.

"This is tiring," Toad said. "But as long as nothing bad happens, I should be able to do this."

Toad walked out of the kitchen, and Kai walked into it.

"It took five times, but I finally got that lady's order down," Kai said.

Kai saw the chef do a flambé, just like the chef from the castle did. He then walked to a different stove. Kai stared at the first stove. His eyes were widened, and he began to sweat.

"I…must…resist," Kai said. "I…promised Toad."

In the restaurant, Toad was talking to Toadette.

"So far, everything is going great," Toadette said. "I'd like to thank you and Kai. Where is Kai?"

An explosion was heard from inside the kitchen.

"That can't be good," Toad said.

Toad and Toadette ran into the kitchen. The whole kitchen was on fire. Chefs were running about like crazy, and a fire alarm was sounding. Kai was just standing in the middle of the kitchen in shock. Toad ran up to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Toad shouted angrily.

"What makes you think that I had anything to do with this?" Kai asked.

Toad glared at him for a few seconds.

"I played with fire again," Kai said.

Eventually, the fire spread to the rest of the restaurant. Everyone ran outside. A few hours later, the fire department was able to put out the fire. Nobody was hurt. Toad walked up to Toadette.

"I'm really sorry that Kai and I got you fired," Toad said. "It was mostly Kai's fault, but I should've been watching him."

"It's ok," Toadette said. "It's not your fault. I can find another job. I'm just glad that nobody was hurt. I'll see you later, Toad."

"Ok, bye," Toad said sadly.

Toadette walked away. Toad just stood there, and his head drooped in sadness. Kai walked up to Toad.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise," Kai said.

"It's ok," Toad said. "I shouldn't have forced you to do something so I can get a girl to like me. I should be the one who's sorry."

"Then we should both accept each other's apologies," Kai said.

"Ok," Toad said.

"Apology accepted," they both said as they shook hands.

"You've got to admit, flambés are cool," Kai said. "Their like bomb-rocks in a kitchen."

"You are a pyro-maniac, Kai," Toad said.

They watched the sun set over the burnt restaurant.

**Day 2: Zero**

Zero placed a mat in the middle of the room he was staying in for the three days.

"This is the perfect time to catch up on my meditating," Zero said. "There's no Kai, no flames burning down the castle, and no battles. I can finally relax."

Zero sat down on the mat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. He had his eyes closed.

"Just clear your mind," Zero thought. "Block out all distractions."

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Zero, can I ask you something?" Kai asked.

"Just ignore him, Zero," Zero thought. "Just ignore him."

"Zero!" Kai exclaimed. "Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Kai kept repeating this until Zero finally gave up.

"What do you need?!" Zero asked.

"I borrowed a book from Hazel and I can't find it," Kai said. "Can I check your room?"

"Fine," Zero said. "Just stay quiet. I'm trying to meditate."

Zero opened the door for Kai. Zero then sat back down to meditate. Kai began to ransack the room. Things fell, glass broke, and things were turned over. Zero kept losing his concentration. He then got up.

"I'm just going to go somewhere else," Zero said. "Just keep looking."

"Ok," Kai said.

Zero took his mat and left the room. He walked outside. He then placed the mat down and sat on it as he did earlier.

"This is the perfect spot," Zero said.

Zero began to meditate.

"Clear your mind," Zero thought. "Block out all…"

"Hey, Zero!" Toad shouted.

Zero opened his eyes and saw Toad running up to him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"Can I have some of your wooden targets?" Toad asked. "I need to practice my aim."

"Can't you just make your own?" Zero asked.

"It's not easy," Toad said. "Can't I just have some of yours?"

"Fine," Zero said. "Go in my room. If Kai hasn't broken it yet, you can have it."

"Thanks!" Toad exclaimed.

Toad ran inside.

"Let's try this again," Zero thought.

Zero closed his eyes again.

"Clear your mind," Zero thought. "Block out all distractions."

A ball hit him in the head, and he fell over. He got up and picked up the ball. Three mushroom kids walked up to him.

"Hey mister, can we have our ball back?" one of them asked.

"Here," Zero said as he tossed it to them. "From now on, watch out for someone else."

"Thanks mister!" another kid shouted as they ran off.

Zero then got up, grabbed his mat, and walked back inside. He went into a huge library in the castle.

"Finally, somewhere where it has to be quiet," Zero said.

He placed his mat down and began to meditate.

"Hey, Zero!" Kai shouted.

This was the last straw. Zero's eyes opened widely, and his teeth tightened.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Whoa, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kai said. "I just wanted to tell you that I found my book. Hazel told me that I already returned it to you."

"If that's it, please get going," Zero said.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would train with me," Kai asked. "I really need a sparring partner."

Zero had a sinister smile.

"That can't be good," Kai thought.

A few minutes later, explosions could be heard from outside. Zero was chasing Kai. Zero was throwing shuriken and balls of fire at Kai, who was running around the kingdom frantically.

"Whoa, he's mad!" Kai shouted. "I said that I wanted a sparring partner, not an assassin!"

Zero continued to chase Kai around the kingdom, throwing shuriken and fireballs at him.

**Day 3: Hazel**

Hazel stretched her arms as she woke up in the morning. She walked over to a calendar that she brought from home. She looked at a day on the calendar that had a birthday cake on it. She then took a marker and drew an x on it.

"Today's my birthday," Hazel thought. "It'll be the first birthday I've had without my family."

She then sighed. She walked into a closet and closed the door. She came out in her day clothes. She entered the kitchen to eat her breakfast. While she was eating, Kai walked in and he was smiling.

"What's with that smile?" Hazel thought.

Kai then walked up to Hazel.

"Hi, Hazel," Kai said. "Today's a special day."

"What does he mean by that?" Hazel thought. "Does he know about my birthday?"

"Why is it special?" Hazel asked.

"Because today's the day I can finally go back into the kitchen!" Kai exclaimed. "But of course the chef's making me do a 'Kitchen Safety' class today. I wonder why."

Hazel's hopes fell.

"I guess he doesn't know after all," Hazel thought.

Later that day, she was walking through town. She then saw Toad with a present in his hands.

"Why does Toad have a present?" Hazel thought. "Maybe it's for me."

Hazel then walked up to Toad.

"Hi, Toad," Hazel said. "What's with the present?"

"I'm hoping that I can cheer Toadette up with a present," Toad answered. "Kai accidentally burnt down the restaurant she worked at, and she got fired. Well, I've got a girl to find. See ya."

Toad then walked off. Hazel had a surprised look on her face.

"How many kitchens can Kai burn down in three days?!" Hazel thought. "I'm glad that Toad cooks for us on the ship."

She then continued through town. Later that evening, she came back with bags of supplies for their trip.

"Well, my birthday's almost over," Hazel thought.

She saw Zero meditating. She then walked up to him.

"Hi, Zero," Hazel said.

"I'm busy," Zero said almost immediately.

"Ok," Hazel said as she walked off.

That night, Hazel was getting in bed. She put her head facedown into her pillow.

"The whole day's been wasted," Hazel thought. "I really miss my family. All I wanted today was for somebody to say 'happy birthday'."

Then a knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" Hazel asked herself.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Kai was on the other side.

"Hi, Hazel," Kai said. "Why do you look sad?"

"No reason," Hazel answered. "What do you need?"

"I kinda made a mess in the kitchen," Kai answered. "It's kinda big. I was hoping that you, Zero, and Toad could come to the kitchen and help me clean it."

"I guess I'll help," Hazel said. "Just let me change back into my day clothes."

Kai and Hazel walked into the kitchen. The lights were off.

"I'll go get the lights so we can find a mop," Kai said.

Kai went to the other side of the kitchen. He then flipped a switch. Zero, Toad, the princess, Toadsworth, Toadette, and many other mushroom people were in there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted.

Hazel looked surprised. In the room was a large cake with pink frosting, decorations everywhere, and presents on a table.

"How the…what the…how'd you know?!" Hazel asked astonishingly.

"That's simple," Kai said. "Remember when I asked where your book was yesterday."

Then a flashback appeared. Hazel was organizing books in her room. A frantic knocking came from the door.

"Come in," Hazel said.

Kai then burst in.

"Hazel, I lost your book!" Kai shouted. "I'm sorry that I can't return it."

"You returned it last night," Hazel said. "You can see for yourself. It's near my bed."

Kai then walked over to the bed and found a book called 'The Arabian Nights'.

"Wow," Kai said. "How could I forget that? I'd better tell Zero."

As Kai began to leave, he noticed Hazel's calendar. He saw a cake on it.

"Hazel's birthday must be tomorrow," Kai thought.

Kai then left. The flashback ended.

"Then I asked the chef if I could help bake a cake," Kai said. "I also told Toad and Zero (after he got tired of attacking me)."

"I wanted to invite Toadette," Toad said. "But I knew that she might still be upset, so I brought her a present so she'd feel happy enough to come."

"So, how do you feel?" Kai thought.

Hazel stood still. A tear then fell down her cheek.

"This was supposed to make you happy," Kai said.

"I am happy," Hazel said.

She ran up and hugged Kai.

"Thanks, Kai," Hazel said.

"I'm confused," Kai said. "Why would people cry if they're happy."

"Haven't you ever heard of 'tears of joy'?" Toad asked.

"Nope," Kai said.

"Now, to light the candles," Toad said.

A chef went up to the top. He lit a candle, but the fire spread across the whole cake. Then it lit the decorations. Hazel looked at Kai.

"I went a little crazy with the flambé juice," Kai said.

The fire burnt the kitchen down. Once again, nobody was hurt, but that was one birthday Hazel would never forget.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32: The Coliseum

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 32: The Coliseum**

The day finally came. Professor E. Gadd finally finished upgrading the ship. The S.S. Mushroom was now larger. It was also made of shinier wood and had multiple cannons on its sides. The back area where the kitchen and other rooms were was larger as well. Looking at their new and improved ship, Kai and his friends were surprised. Professor E. Gadd had a look of accomplishment on his face.

"I thought that you said that there were only a few improvements needed!" Toad exclaimed.

"There were only a few improvements," Professor E. Gadd said.

"If this is what you call a 'few improvements', I don't want to see what you call a 'full-body makeover'," Hazel said.

"These new improvements will help you on your journey," Professor E. Gadd said.

"I've got a question," Zero said. "If you only improved the cannon's strength, how long would the improvements have taken?"

"About five hours," Professor E. Gadd answered.

"YOU MEAN WE COULD'VE LEFT ON THE FIRST DAY IF YOU JUST IMPROVED THE CANNON?!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Don't have a cow," Professor E. Gadd said.

"We wasted three days that we could've spent chasing down the staff!" Zero shouted. "It's not surprising that I'm mad!"

"If you don't want to waste time, just leave now instead of yelling at me," Professor E. Gadd said.

Zero calmed himself down and walked onto the ship. Kai and Toad then followed him. Hazel turned to Professor E. Gadd.

"Zero's pretty mad," Hazel said. "When we get back, you might want to lock your door at night."

Hazel then walked onto the ship. Every mushroom person came down to wave good-bye. The S.S. Mushroom sailed away. A few days later, the S.S. Mushroom arrived at the Pokemon Land.

"We're here!" Kai exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Pikachu again!"

"I've always wondered what a Pokemon looked like," Hazel said. "I bet that they're amazing."

"They just look like normal animals, except that they might be on fire or covered in electricity," Kai said.

"Let's get going," Toad said. "According to the map, the staff is still here."

"Then let's get a move on," Zero said. "We're wasting time."

They later arrived at the Pokemon town. Several Pokemon waved at them as they passed by.

"Pikachu's house should be around here," Kai said.

They looked ahead. When they arrived at Pikachu's small home, Kai knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"I guess he's not home right now," Kai said.

Zero walked over to Pikachu's mailbox. It was stuffed with rescue requests.

"It seems that he hasn't been here for a while," Zero said.

"Let's go ask around," Kai said. "I really want to see Pikachu again."

"Can't you just summon him?" Toad asked.

"That only works if he lets me summon him," Kai answered. "If he's too busy, it won't work."

"Then let's just ask around," Zero said.

They started to ask several Pokemon where Pikachu was. Nobody knew. Eventually, Kai and Toad were talking to two chameleon-like Pokemon called Kecleon. One was green and the other was purple. They run the town's shop.

"We know where Pikachu might be," the green one said.

"Where is he?" Kai asked.

"When he came here for supplies, he told us that he was heading into the desert," the purple one said. "We're not sure where exactly in the desert he is, though."

"Thanks anyway," Kai said.

"Sorry we can't help you any more," the green one said. "But we know that Whiscash might know where he is."

"Thank you," Toad said.

Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel then approached Whiscash.

"Hello, Kai," Whiscash said. "How can I help you?"

"We're wondering where Pikachu is," Kai answered.

"I should start from the beginning," Whiscash said. "It all happened like this…"

A flashback began. Pikachu was at Whiscash's pond.

"What do you need me for, Whiscash?" Pikachu asked.

"I've heard that you've recently started a rescue team," Whiscash said.

"That's right," Pikachu said. "I met up with a Torchic and an Absol. We started the rescue team together."

"That's good," Whiscash said. "I need your rescue team to investigate something strange."

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"Just recently, Lombre came up to me and told me about a strange light that came from the desert," Whiscash said. "He also said that he saw a huge building right where the light was the following day. I need you to investigate the strange light and the huge structure."

"I'll get my team on that mission once we get some supplies," Pikachu said.

The flashback ended.

"This happened just a week ago," Whiscash said.

"Pikachu could be in danger if he's been gone for a week!" Kai exclaimed. "We've got to go help him! Let's get going!"

Kai then rushed out of the area. Zero, Toad, and Hazel began to follow him.

"Why does he rush into danger without thinking things through?" Hazel asked.

"Once I figure that out, I'll get back with you," Toad said.

"Wait a minute," Zero said. "Whiscash said that the light appeared just over a week ago. Isn't that when the staff reached here?"

"I think so," Hazel said. "You don't think…"

They continued to run. Eventually, they slowed down when they reached the middle of a desert.

"I don't see any strange buildings," Zero said.

"We might be going in the wrong direction," Hazel said. "Maybe Kai should use his Warpstar to find out where we are."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai took out his Warpstar keychain. He held it high into the air, and it began to glow. The Warpstar then shot out of the sky and landed right next to Kai. Kai got on, and rode it into the sky. Kai looked around when he was high up.

"I don't see anythi…" Kai began. "Wait a minute! I think I've found something!"

Kai pointed to the group's right.

"What does it look like?" Hazel asked.

"It looks like a coliseum," Kai said. "The strange part is the four rock pillars that are rising from the corners."

"That must be the structure Whiscash told us about," Toad said. "Now that we know where it is, we should go there."

They ran up to the building. It was just as Kai described. It was a huge coliseum. On its four corners were huge rock pillars. Kai and his friends looked at it in awe.

"Who do you think built this thing?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure," Toad said.

"I've never seen anything like this in my books before," Hazel said.

"KAI!!!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Kai looked in that direction and saw his old pal, Pikachu. Pikachu had a red scarf around his neck.

"Pikachu!" Kai exclaimed.

They ran up to each other.

"How've you been?" Kai asked.

"I've been fine," Pikachu said. "I've started a new rescue team. They should be here in just a second."

Two Pokemon ran up from the building. One was gray, had four legs, had a black face, and had a black blade on his head. The other looked like a red chick.

"Here they are," Pikachu said.

"I'm Absol," said the first Pokemon

"And I'm Torchic," said the second one.

"These are the humans I told you about," Pikachu said. "But there used to be only two of them. Who are these new guys, Kai?"

"You must remember Zero," Kai said. "You helped me battle him before. The girl is Hazel."

"It's good to meet you," Pikachu said.

"What is this place?" Kai asked.

"We believe that this is the ancient Pokemon Coliseum," Absol said. "This is where humans and Pokemon once fought along side each other against other humans and Pokemon. It was said to have disappeared when the humans left our land."

"What made it suddenly appear like this?" Kai said.

"We're not sure how it appeared," Torchic said. "When we got here, it was up and running. Pokemon were actually battling each other in there again."

"Who's running this place?" Zero asked. "Someone must be in charge."

"A Pokemon who calls himself Mewtwo is running the Coliseum," Pikachu said. "He said that we could even compete in the battles. We've already registered for today's tournament."

"Is that why you've been out here for so long?" Hazel asked.

"That's right," Pikachu said. "We've been training ever since we got here. This place even has places to sleep for competitors."

"What's the prize that you get if you win?" Toad asked.

"We're not sure," Absol said. "Mewtwo just said that the prize is a rare and powerful find."

"I don't care if the prize is a yo-yo," Kai said. "I just want to battle for fun! Let's sign up!"

Later, Kai and his friends were outside an office in the coliseum. A crab-like Pokemon called Kingler stood outside the door. He spoke with a French accent.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Mewtwo isn't seeing anybody right now," Kingler said.

"How do I sign up for the tournament then?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry, but all tournaments here are for Pokemon only," Kingler said.

"Listen, Frenchie!" Kai shouted. "If you don't let me in the tournament, I'll sell your legs to Joe's Crab-Shack."

"I'm sorry, you bumbling idiot, but I am not easily intimidated," Kingler said.

"Crap, intimidation tactics didn't work," Kai said to himself. "What else should I try?"

"Kingler, get in here," a dark voice said out of nowhere.

"Coming sir!" Kingler exclaimed.

He ran into the office.

"That must've been Mewtwo," Hazel said.

After a few minutes, Kingler came back out.

"I'm sorry, monsieur," Kingler said. "I didn't know that you were Monsieur Mewtwo's guest."

"His guest?" Kai said confusingly.

"You may enter the tournaments," Kingler said. "Will you enter Teams or Singles?"

"What do you guys think?" Kai asked his friends.

"We're going to investigate that weird light that Whiscash mentioned," Zero said. "Enter singles."

"I'll sign up for singles," Kai then told Kingler.

"I'll sign you up then," Kingler said. "That tournament starts in an hour. Get ready."

An hour later, Pokemon were gathered in the spectators' seats in the arena.

"Welcome to today's Singles Tournament!" a female voice shouted.

The voice was of a pink, egg-shaped Pokemon with a pouch on its stomach and an egg in the pouch.

"I'm your MC Chansey, providing you with every bit of info you need about the competitors. Today, we have a special treat. For the first time since the arena opened, a human is entering the tournament. But this is no ordinary human. This human saved Rayquaza from a fate worse than death. Meet Kai Kamai!"

Kai ran out into the arena. The spectators cheered.

"He'll be taking on the wrestling master, Hariyama!" Chansey shouted.

A sumo-wrestler-like Pokemon came out into the arena. He was about 8 feet tall. He came close to Kai.

"You scared, shorty?" Hariyama asked menacingly.

"Nope, but you should be," Kai said.

"If the insults are over, let's start this battle," Chansey said. "If everyone's ready, then LET'S GET BUSY!"

The whole audience cheered. Hariyama pushed Kai back. Kai hit the wall. He then got back up. Hariyama rushed toward Kai. Kai then slipped underneath him. Kai then grabbed Hariyama's legs.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Kai shouted.

Kai pulled Hariyama's legs, but Hariyama wouldn't budge. Hariyama then kicked Kai out of the way. Kai then drew his blade.

"Let's get serious," Kai said.

Kai then rushed toward Hariyama. Kai swung his blade at Hariyama's legs. Kai's blade was glowing with a deep blue light. When the blade hit, Hariyama's legs froze.

"That's my **Blizzard Blade**," Kai said. "Now for the finish."

Kai ran behind Hariyama. Once he got near the wall on the other side, he rushed toward Hariyama at full speed. He then jumped in the air and did a flying kick on Hariyama, who lost his balance when the ice on his feet broke. Hariyama fell onto the ground. Hariyama was knocked out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" Chansey shouted. "Kai wins the first match!"

The whole crowd roared in excitement. Kai put away his blade.

"Who's next?!" Kai shouted.

Meanwhile, Zero, Toad, and Hazel were looking around the stadium. They met back outside Mewtwo's office.

"Have you found anything?" Hazel asked.

"I've got nothing," Zero said.

"I haven't found… Hazel, why is there a clown following you?" Toad asked.

Hazel looked behind her and found a small, clown-like Pokemon. It had a big, round nose and a hat that formed a triangle.

"Mime mime," the Pokemon said.

"It's a Mime Jr.," Hazel said.

Hazel pulled out a book. She opened it and found a page with Mime Jr. on it.

"Mime Jr. is known as the Mime Pokemon," Hazel read. "It has a habit of copying another person's movements."

While she read this, Mime Jr. pretended to hold and read a book and said the word "mime" in perfect synchronization with Hazel's words.

"I wonder why it's here?" Toad asked.

"We can't worry about that now," Zero said with a serious look on his face. "We have to find some clue about the staff around here."

While Zero said that, Mime Jr. copied him the same way he copied Hazel.

Suddenly, a strange, purple bubble surrounded Zero, Hazel, and Toad. Mime Jr. managed to keep out of the bubble.

"What's going on?!" Hazel shouted.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out!" Toad answered.

The bubble teleported away somewhere along with everyone in it. Mime Jr. ran away when he saw this.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33: The Secret of the Staff

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 33: The Secret of the Staff**

Kai had just defeated another enemy. This was his tenth battle in a row. The crowd roared in excitement.

"Kai has defeated everything that's been thrown at him," Chansey said. "Who will dare challenge him?!"

There was no answer.

"Is there nobody brave enough to take on Kai?!" Chansey exclaimed.

Suddenly, a pelican-like Pokemon called Pelipper flew toward Chansey. It opened its mouth to reveal a letter. Chansey took the letter and opened the envelope. She then read the paper that was in the envelope.

"I have heard some exciting news!" Chansey exclaimed. "There is a challenger for Kai, and it's someone we all know well. It's the very owner of this coliseum, Mewtwo!"

Suddenly, a platform began to fall from the ceiling. On it was a creature that stands on two legs, has a long tail, and three fingers on each hand. This Pokemon is Mewtwo. The audience stared in excitement.

"Hello, Kai," Mewtwo said telepathically. "I have a very special challenge for you. If you win, you'll gain a prize."

"Cool!" Kai exclaimed. "What's the prize?"

"This," Mewtwo said.

He lifted his right hand and pointed it toward a small area in the coliseum. A small circle of land opened up. A huge purple dome rose from the hole. In the dome were Kai's friends. They were screaming for help.

"What's going on?!" Kai shouted angrily. "Let them go!"

"I don't want your friends to interrupt our battle," Mewtwo said. "Finishing you off once and for all will be much easier without them."

"What do you mean by 'once and for all'?" Kai asked.

Mewtwo lifted his right arm again. He made the staff Rukar once held appear in his right hand.

"The staff!" Kai exclaimed.

"If you defeat me, your friends will be freed," Mewtwo said. "But if you can't, then they'll be crushed."

Mewtwo lifted his left hand and pointed it toward the dome. The dome slowly began to shrink. An angry look appeared in Kai's eyes as he drew his sword.

"Let them go now!" Kai shouted as he charged for Mewtwo.

Kai swung his blade at Mewtwo. Right before it hit, Mewtwo vanished into thin air. Kai was shocked when this happened. Mewtwo then appeared behind him. He then created and threw a strange, black orb. It hit Kai and sent him crashing into the wall.

"How did he do that?" Kai asked.

Kai's body began to glow. He was then lifted into the air. Meanwhile, Mewtwo's eyes were glowing, and he was pointing the staff toward Kai.

"I have psychic abilities," Mewtwo said.

He then pointed toward the wall. Kai then flew into the wall Mewtwo pointed at.

"My powers are infinite," Mewtwo said. "You have no hope of defeating me."

Kai then got back on his feet.

"I'll try anyway," Kai said.

Kai repeatedly charged for Mewtwo, but every time he swung his blade, Mewtwo teleported to a different spot and blasted him with a black orb. Soon, Kai struggled just to move. Mewtwo floated in front of him. He then lifted his left hand, and Kai rose into the air.

"You have no chance of defeating me," Mewtwo said. "You're so tired, you can't even speak. I could finish you off now by crushing your bones or by blasting you to a thousand bits. But I want you to suffer even more. So I'll let you watch your friends be crushed as you hang on to your life by a thread."

Mewtwo turned Kai toward Zero, Toad, and Hazel. The dome surrounding them was so small, that they had absolutely no space in-between them.

"No," Kai thought. "I…must…help…them."

"I can hear what you're thinking," Mewtwo said. "It's impossible for you to help them. You can't even help yourself."

The dome continued to shrink. Kai could do nothing but watch as his now unconscious friends were slowly crushed. Suddenly, the dome disappeared. Mewtwo was so shocked, that he accidentally released Kai.

"What happened?!" Mewtwo shouted.

Suddenly, two Pokemon appeared. One was Mime Jr., and the other was a small, pink Pokemon that looked a bit like Mewtwo. It also had a long tail.

"It's you!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "You released my spell, Mew!"

Mew remained quiet. Kai looked over toward Mew and Mime Jr. He then looked over toward his unconscious friends. He then drew his sword.

"Mewtwo, you hurt my friends, terrorized these kind Pokemon, and tried to kill me," Kai said.

He then turned toward Mewtwo. His eyes were filled with anger.

"You're going down!" Kai shouted. "Mew, Mime Jr., I need your help."

They agreed. Kai then rushed toward Mewtwo. Kai moved so fast, he seemed to disappear. He swung his blade at Mewtwo before he could teleport. Mewtwo was thrown toward the ground. Mew's eyes glowed. Kai was thrown toward Mewtwo. Kai then slashed Mewtwo again. Mewtwo crashed into the ground. He then got up.

"Where did this strength come from?!" Mewtwo thought. "I've got it! I'll just destroy his friends."

Mewtwo threw a black orb toward Kai's friends. Mime Jr. appeared in front of them. He threw a black orb just like Mewtwo's. The attacks canceled each other out. While Mewtwo was in shock, Kai ran up behind him. Kai then slashed Mewtwo repeatedly and drove him into the ground. A huge crater formed where Mewtwo crashed. Kai, Mew, and Mime Jr. walked up to the top of the crater.

"It's over, Mewtwo!" Kai shouted.

Kai jumped into the air. His blade glowed with a green and blue light. Kai slashed down at Mewtwo. A huge flash of light rose from the crater. The staff flew into the air. The black bird grabbed the staff in mid-air. It then flew away. In the crater, Mewtwo was knocked out. His eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" Mewtwo said.

"You really don't know?" Kai asked surprisingly. "I couldn't have hit you that hard."

"I'm not sure where I am," Mewtwo said. "One minute I found a strange staff near my cave, and the next minute I'm here."

The next day, Kai, Toad, Hazel, Zero, and Pikachu's rescue team spoke to Whiscash about what happened.

"…I see," Whiscash said. "I'm not sure what happened. Maybe you should go see Xatu."

"I forgot about him," Kai said. "Isn't he some sort of fortune teller?"

"Let's go see him," Toad said. "He'll tell us what's been happening."

Hours later, they went up to Xatu's peak.

"Cool," Hazel said. "This view is beautiful."

"Where's this Xatu person?" Zero asked.

"Up there," Kai answered.

Kai pointed towards the top of the peak. Xatu was there.

"Hello, Xatu," Kai said.

"Welcome back to my peak, Kai," Xatu said. "I know why you're here."

"You must be some sort of mind-reader," Kai said.

"Kai, he's a fortune-teller, not a mind-reader," Hazel said. "Please continue, Xatu."

"I know that you wish to know why Mewtwo didn't remember where he was," Mewtwo said. "Do you remember your battle with Rukar?"

"Yep," Kai said. "Why?"

"Before you finished him off, Rukar finished a ritual of a fearful sort," Xatu said. "But to understand what I'm speaking about, you must hear an old legend."

"I wish I brought some popcorn," Kai said. "This might take a while."

"You know of the battle between the Lord of Darkness and the Chosen Warrior of Light," Xatu said. "But I will now explain the tale in detail…"

A flashback begins. The time is set to when the story begins. Everyone was at peace. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared in the world. A dark figure burst from the portal (his appearance won't be described at this point). This was the Lord of Darkness.

"I've finally made it," The Lord of Darkness said. "Now, my minions, wreak havoc upon this world!"

Shadow creatures appeared from the portal. They began to attack everything in sight. The people of the world tried to fight back. First, the Cappys of Dreamland were defeated and enslaved. Then the Hylians were defeated. Then the Pokemon, who tried to fight back with their powers, were defeated.

Eventually, the Shadow creatures and the Lord of Darkness began toward where the Mushroom Kingdom stands today. There was a different castle at this time. Inside the castle, the Goddess (who also won't be described in detail) sat at the throne. Some warriors in armor ran up to her.

"My liege, the world is in peril," one of the warriors said.

"We have only one hope," the Goddess said. "Bring me my staff."

One warrior brought her a staff. The staff is the same one that Rukar held.

"We must seal the Lord of Darkness once and for all," the Goddess said.

"But in order to seal him, we must weaken the Lord of Darkness," one of the warriors said. "None of us stand a chance against him."

"Don't worry," the Goddess said. "I've already sent a warrior who can fight him off. I will go to him and help him seal the Lord of Darkness."

The Goddess ran out of the room. Outside the castle, the Lord of Darkness gathered a huge army to take over the castle.

"Once we have this castle, the world is ours!" the Lord of Darkness shouted.

Suddenly, a swordsman (who, as well, won't be described in detail) wielded the same sword as Kai does in the present. He, along with the Goddess and three other warriors, defeated the Shadow creatures as they ran for the Lord of Darkness. The swordsman jumped up to the Lord of Darkness and began to fight him. After a long, climatic battle, the Lord of Darkness and the swordsman fell to their knees.

"It's time we sealed your fate," the Goddess said. "This spell will seal you away."

The Goddess focused all of her energy into the staff. She then threw it at the ground in front of him. It stuck into the ground. Suddenly, it sucked him and the remaining Shadow creatures into it.

"I WILL RETURN!!!" The Lord of Darkness shouted as he disappeared into the staff.

When the Lord of Darkness and his army were completely gone, the staff fell into the ground. The Goddess then fell to her knees. The warriors ran up to her to help her.

"Don't worry about me," the Goddess said. "In order to activate the sealing spell, I had to sacrifice myself. Hide this staff within the castle before the sun sets. Once the moon rises, nobody is to touch the staff. Hide it in a place where nobody will ever find it. He must never escape into the world again."

The Goddess slowly began to disappear in a golden light.

"Make sure…if the Lord of Darkness returns…to give the sword that vanquished…him to its true owner. Goodbye…my…faithful…knights."

The Goddess completely disappeared. The flashback ended.

"…then the swordsman who defeated the Lord of Darkness, who we know as the Chosen Warrior of Light, disappeared, never to be seen again," Xatu finished.

"That still doesn't explain why Mewtwo lost his memory of the fight," Kai said. "All we know is that the Lord of Darkness is sealed in the staff."

"Don't you remember what the Goddess said?" Xatu asked. "She said that nobody should touch the staff. They would be filled with a lust for power. Unfortunately, Rukar took the staff. He then had to complete a ritual. The ritual has four steps. The first two, you know about. He first had to steal the souls of many beings."

"That explains why he stole Mario's soul," Toad said.

"And Gengar's," Kai continued.

"And Maria and Master Neo," Zero continued.

"And my brother," Hazel finished. "What's the second step?"

"The second step had to do with the ruins where you fought Rukar," Xatu said. "With the power of the staff augmented by the souls absorbed by Rukar, the Lord of Darkness could be awakened. He now knew everything that Rukar knew and took over his body. He gained every last power that Rukar had. When you separated the staff from Rukar, the Lord of Darkness lost control of his body. Because Rukar was the one who started the ritual, his body was turned into stone. Now, whoever holds the staff is controlled by him."

"Then as long as nobody touches the staff, the Lord of Darkness can't control anybody," Kai said.

"Did you ever consider why he wanted to control someone else's body?" Hazel asked. "There must be a reason."

"There is," Xatu said. "When the Lord of Darkness was sealed away, his being was separated into three places. His soul was sealed within the staff, his powers took the form of a dark bird, and his body fell into the earth and formed an island within the Gameon Islands. If he can bring all three together while inside someone's body, he can return to the world again."

Everyone's eyes opened wide with shock.

"We can't let that happen!" Hazel shouted.

"If he comes back into the world, then the world will be plunged into 10,000 years of Darkness," Xatu said. "You four are the only ones who can stop the Lord of Darkness. You must not fail."

"And we won't!" Kai exclaimed. "We'll stop the Lord of Darkness once and for all!"

Everyone in the Pokemon Town said goodbye as Kai and his friends left the town. Pikachu's team, including their new member, Mime Jr., talked to Kai.

"Good-luck, Kai," Pikachu said. "If you ever need help, you can count on me."

"Thanks, Pikachu," Kai said.

"Kai, I've found out where the staff is," Toad said. "It's in a forest just outside of Hyrule."

"Let's go!" Kai shouted.

Kai and friends left the town. Will they stop the Lord of Darkness before the world is plunged into 10,000 years of darkness? Only time will tell.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34: Hidden Leaf Village

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 34: Hidden Leaf Village**

Kai and his friends sail toward a forest just north of Hyrule. Toad steered the ship, Hazel helped navigate, Kai looked out into the sea, and Zero was meditating. Kai then walked up to Hazel.

"I've got a question," Kai said. "Why would the staff head into the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm not sure," Hazel said. "Last night, I looked in all of my books. According to my research, there is nothing in that forest except trees and rocks."

"There has to be a reason of some sort," Toad said. "Maybe there's some sort of secret treasure in the forest."

"Why would he go after treasure?" Hazel asked.

"Maybe it's magic treasure that gives you infinite strength," Toad answered.

"This is getting us nowhere," Kai said. "What do you think, Zero?"

Everyone stared at Zero, who continued to meditate.

"Zero's been quieter than usual," Hazel said. "What's going on?"

"It's really weird," Kai said. "Usually, when I ask him a question while he's meditating, he throws a shuriken at me. I still have the scars to prove it."

"Maybe he's thinking about why he even started chasing Rukar," Toad said. "I'm pretty sure we've told you that story, Hazel."

"Yeah," Hazel said. "It's really sad. Toad and I still have part of our family that hasn't been cursed, and your family doesn't even know about it. Zero has no family at this point."

"But he's never been this quiet, even when he's thinking about his family," Kai said. "There must be another reason."

"I guess we'll never know," Hazel said.

The following morning, they reached the forest. They took camping gear with them into the woods.

"Where is the staff?" Kai said. "Seeing nothing but trees and rocks is getting boring."

"He should be just ahead," Toad answered. "Just past that…whoa!"

Kai, Toad, and Hazel stared straight ahead in surprise. Zero just looked that way. A huge village was in the middle of the forest.

"Oh…my…god," Kai, Hazel, and Toad said together.

They continued to stare blankly at the village while Zero just stands there.

"Are we going in or not?" Zero asked.

"How can you not be surprised by this?" Hazel asked.

"Because I know where we are," Zero said. "This is the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a ninja village."

Zero began to walk into the village.

"Do you think this is why he's been moodier than usual lately?" Kai asked.

"It's a possibility," Toad said.

"Are you coming or what?!" Zero shouted.

Zero was already at the entrance to the village.

"Coming!" Kai, Toad, and Hazel shouted.

They walked through the village, looking for the staff.

"I don't see it anywhere," Hazel said. "It could be anywhere in this village."

"It could take forever to find it," Toad said.

Someone's stomach growled. Toad and Hazel stared at Kai. Kai looked back at them.

"What?" Kai asked. "We never ate lunch, remember? Can we please stop and get something to eat?"

"We are trying to save the world!" Hazel shouted. "How could you think about your stomach?!"

"I can't fight on an empty…wait a minute," Kai said.

Kai sniffed something in the air.

"I SMELL FOOD!!!" Kai shouted.

Kai rushed toward where the smell was coming from.

"Kai, wait up!" Toad shouted.

Toad, Zero, and Hazel followed him. Eventually, they reached a building called Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Kai was already sitting down.

"We can't stop to eat!" Hazel shouted.

"But it smells so good," Kai whined. "Can't we stay for a little bit?"

"Zero, could you talk some sense into Kai?" Hazel asked.

"Kai's right," Zero said. "We should eat to build up our strength."

Zero sat down as well. Toad and Hazel stared blankly at him.

"Did Zero say what I think he said?" Toad asked.

"That's the first time Zero's actually agreed with Kai on something," Hazel said.

"I'll have Chicken flavored!" Kai exclaimed happily.

"You got it, kid," a guy inside the bar said.

There were two people working in the bar, the man who answered Kai, Teuchi, and his daughter, Ayame. Toad and Hazel sat down to eat as well. After 30 minutes, Kai was the first to finish his meal.

"That was good," Kai said. "Now I can search for that staff."

Kai ran off to search for the staff.

"Kai!" Hazel shouted. "Who's going to pay for the meal?! He never listens. What should we do now, Zero?"

Hazel turned to face Zero. But he wasn't there. In his place was a log. Hazel began to get angry. She turned to Toad, who began to sneak off. She grabbed him by his shirt. Toad had a scared look on his face as he turned around to see an angry-looking Hazel.

"You weren't planning on leaving me with the bill, were you?" She said sinisterly.

She pulled out her hammer. The screen turned black.

"NOOOOO!!!" Toad shouted as punching noises were heard.

Meanwhile, Kai was on top of a building. He took in a huge breath of fresh air.

"Ok," Kai said. "It's time to find that staff!"

Kai began to run, hopping from building to building. Eventually, there was no building underneath him. He was over a small river with a bridge over it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (if you don't know them, google Naruto) were standing on the bridge.

"This can't be good," Kai said.

Kai fell into the river. The splash from his landing flew high into the air. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned to face Kai.

"Note to self: watch where you're running," Kai said to himself.

"This guy's weirder than Naruto," Sakura thought.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked Kai.

"My name's Kai Kamai," Kai answered. "How about you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it," Naruto said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said. "Why did you fall into the water?"

"I was jumping from building to building when I ran out of buildings," Kai said.

"Yep, definitely weirder than Naruto," Sakura thought.

"By the way, I'm looking for something important," Kai said. "Have you guys seen a giant, black bird carrying a creepy-looking staff?"

"Why would a bird carry a staff?" Naruto asked. "That just sounds stupid."

"It's the truth!" Kai exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a staff to find."

Kai got out of the river slowly.

"What's so important about a staff?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know all of the details, but let's just say that if I don't find it, life will end as we know it."

"How can not finding a stupid stick end life?!" Naruto shouted. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"You never know what can happen, Naruto," a voice said from behind them.

They all turned to face the voice. Kakashi was standing there.

"Where have you been, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. "We've been standing here for a couple of hours."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said. "I got lost on the road of life. But that's not important. Maybe we should help this guy out, for a fee of course."

Kai dug in his backpack and pulled out a soaked bag. He pulled out 6 gold coins.

"Will this cover it?" Kai asked.

Kakashi appeared right next to Kai.

"This will do," Kakashi said. "Alright, Squad 7 has a new mission."

"I still think that this is stupid," Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter, Naruto," Sasuke said. "A mission is a mission. Let's just get it done."

"Whatever," Naruto said.

They began to walk further into town. Meanwhile, Zero was standing on top of a building, staring out into space. A flashback began. It showed a young Zero walking through the Hidden Leaf Village with Maria and Master Neo.

"What are we doing here, sensei?" young Zero asked.

"We're here to see an old friend of mine," Neo said.

"Who's this 'old friend' of yours, father?" Maria asked.

"He happens to be the Hokage," Neo answered. "As the leader of our village, it is my duty to meet with the leader of this village occasionally."

"Sensei, can I have something to eat?" young Zero asked.

"I guess," Neo said. "Maria, could you take Zero to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar?"

"Sure thing, father," Maria said.

Maria and the young Zero walked toward Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, while Master Neo walked toward the middle of the town. The flashback ended. Zero continued to stare into space.

"I promise that I'll revive you, Master Neo and Maria," Zero said.

He then began to jump from building to building. Meanwhile, Hazel was dragging Toad through the town. Toad was covered in many bruises and cuts. Toad was whining in pain.

"Stop whining," Hazel said. "It's what you get for trying to run out on the bill. As soon as we find Kai and Zero, I'm going to do the same thing to them."

"No creature in this universe should ever feel this much pain," Toad thought.

"Let's first find the Hokage," Hazel said. "From what I've heard, he's the leader of the village. Maybe he can help us out."

"As long as you don't beat the crap out of him," Toad said. "You are a lot more vicious than you look."

Later that day, Hazel and Toad finished speaking to the Third Hokage.

"…I see your problem," The Hokage said. "I'll put this as an A-ranked mission."

"Thank you," Hazel said. "Now we just have to find our friends."

"One can only hope that they stay as far away from her as possible right now," Toad thought.

Meanwhile, Kai was still searching for the staff with Squad 7. They were in the middle of a field. To their right was the river.

"This is getting boring," Naruto said. "Missions should be filled with battles."

"Not all missions are fatal, Naruto," Sakura said.

In the shadows, a ninja in a black cloak was watching them. He had a headband with the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist on it. The ninja pulled out five shuriken.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted.

All five of them fell to the ground. The shuriken flew right over them and stuck into some trees.

"What was that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"An enemy ninja," Kakashi said. "Come out, whoever you are!"

The ninja came out. In his right hand was the staff.

"He's got the staff!" Kai shouted.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

The ninja made some hand-signs. Water from the river began to rise. It formed a whip. The whip then began to slam toward our heroes. They got out of the way before it hit. Kakashi pulled down his mask and revealed his sharingan eye. The enemy ninja made the same hand-signs as before. Kakashi made the same hand-signs at the same time. Two water-whips rose from the river. They slammed into each other and canceled each other out. The two ninja then ran onto the water. The enemy ninja lifted the staff into the air. The water below Kakashi began to form a bubble. The bubble surrounded Kakashi.

"He has me trapped," Kakashi thought.

"You won't be any problem in there, Kakashi," the ninja said. "Now I can deal with the kids without any interruptions."

"Sakura, run away," Sasuke said. "You don't stand a chance against this ninja."

"Alright," Sakura said.

Sakura got out of the way. Sasuke revealed his sharingan eyes, Naruto got into a fighting stance, and Kai drew his sword. Sasuke ran behind the enemy ninja. He then made some hand-signs and shot fireballs from his mouth. The enemy ninja dodged the fireballs. He then pointed the staff toward Sasuke. The ground below Sasuke exploded, hurling him through a few trees.

Naruto made a few hand-signs and created four shadow-clones. All five Narutos slid down below the enemy ninja and tried to kick him. The enemy ninja magically created a shield and blocked the kicks. The ninja then expanded the shield and pushed all five Narutos away. Then four of the Narutos disappeared.

Kai snuck up from behind the ninja. He then jumped into the air and slashed down. His attack hit, but then the ninja replaced himself with a log.

"How did he…" Kai began.

The ninja appeared behind him and knocked him away with his staff. Kai fell into the river.

"How can we beat him?" Kai asked.

"We have to work together," Sasuke said.

Sasuke ran up behind the ninja. He then made the same hand-signs as before and shot fireballs toward the ninja. The ninja then turned around to deflect the fireballs. Kai then appeared behind the ninja and slashed at him. The ninja was forced to crash into the fireballs. Naruto then created four more shadow-clones. All five Narutos punched the enemy ninja while he was still reviving from Kai's and Sasuke's attacks. The enemy ninja then fell into the river.

"We did it!" Kai exclaimed.

The enemy ninja then rose from the water and floated into the air.

"You will not get in my way!" the enemy ninja shouted.

He held the staff in the air. The staff then glowed bright red and created a huge explosion. Meanwhile, Zero saw the blast from where he was, and Hazel and Toad saw the blast from where they were.

"That can't be good," they all thought.

Back at the field, Kai, Naruto, and Sasuke were on the ground and unable to move.

"When did he learn how to do that?" Kai thought.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. "Naruto!"

She began to run to them.

"Stay away!" Sasuke shouted. "He's too strong!"

Sakura stopped where she was. The enemy ninja then lifted Kai up by the collar of his shirt.

"I will now finish what I started back at the coliseum," the enemy ninja said.

He pointed the staff toward Kai. The staff then began to glow. Suddenly, three shuriken stuck into the enemy ninja's hand that held Kai. He then dropped Kai. The enemy ninja looked toward where the shuriken came from. Zero, Hazel, and Toad were standing there.

"Hazel, help Kai and his friends," Zero said. "Toad, try to free the ninja from the bubble. I'll handle our new 'friend'."

Hazel ran toward Kai and began to heal him. Toad ran to the river and cast **Fire **spells in an attempt to break the bubble. Zero made some hand-signs. The ground below the enemy ninja rose and trapped his legs. The enemy ninja then destroyed the ground below him and magically hurled the rocks that were created at Zero. Zero made some more hand-signs and was replaced by a log. Zero appeared behind him. He had both of his katana drawn. He knocked the ninja down to the ground. Zero put his katana away.

"Time to finish this," Zero said seriously.

He created 2 shadow-clones of himself. 2 of the Zeros drew their blades. The third Zero made some hand-signs. He pointed his hands to the other Zeros' blades. A blue energy rose from the third Zero's hands and into the katana of the other Zeros. The first two Zeros then lifted their blades into the air.

"Wind style: Blue-Scythe jutsu!" The three Zero's shouted.

The two Zeros holding the katana cut the air in front of them, pointing the blades toward the enemy ninja. The blades slashed like an X. This created two, fast-moving, blue X's that shot toward the enemy ninja. The two X's exploded as they hit the enemy ninja, sending him flying high into the air. He then crashed into the ground. Two of the Zeros disappeared, and the third looked exhausted. Suddenly, the enemy ninja rose from the ground.

"Did you think that you could stop me with that?" The enemy ninja asked boastfully.

"No," Zero said between heavy breaths. "I was just buying some time."

"For what?" The enemy ninja asked.

"For this!" a voice from behind him shouted.

The enemy ninja turned around and saw Kai in the air, about to slash his blade down onto the ninja. The blade glowed with a blue and green light. When Kai slashed down, an explosion of blue and green light rose from where he attacked. When the explosion cleared, a crater was formed where Kai slashed down. The staff flew into the air. The enemy ninja was knocked out cold.

"That was awesome!" Kai shouted.

Kakashi, who had just been freed, appeared next to Zero and Kai. He covered his sharingan eye with his mask.

"That was some amazing teamwork," Kakashi said. "You two would be a great part of a ninja squad."

"Thanks," Kai said. "But I don't know any ninja techniques. Zero's the only one who does stuff like that."

Kakashi turned to Zero.

"You must be Zero," Kakashi said.

"That's right," Zero said. "And I know you. You're Kakashi, the copy ninja."

"Copy ninja?" Kai asked confusingly.

"You mean you don't…oh yeah, I forgot," Zero said. "You're not from this world, so you don't know about him. Kakashi is known as the great copy ninja. This is because he can copy the ninjutsu of any shinobi."

"I've got a question," Kai said. "What is ninjutsu?"

"I'll explain this only once," Zero said. "There are three kinds of jutsu that ninja's use: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Ninjutsu is a ninja's greatest weapon. Ninjutsu is what I use when I create fireballs or make the earth rise."

"Ok," Kai said. "Go on."

"Genjutsu is illusionary jutsu," Zero said. "Illusions can help you defeat an enemy. Unfortunately, it won't work on tougher enemies because they can repel genjutsu."

"Then what's taijutsu?" Kai asked.

"Taijutsu is just basic hand-to-hand combat," Zero said. "Everyone uses it at some point. You even use taijutsu most of the time."

"Ok," Kai said. "I'm no longer totally lost."

"Now that the ninja lesson is out of the way, let's seal the staff before it can do any more harm," Hazel said.

"The staff can only move if the bird is around," Toad said. "So we just have to shoot down the bird. Everyone, look out for a huge, black bird!"

Everyone, including Squad 7, watched out for the huge, black bird. Thirty minutes later, they were still looking out into the sky.

"This is getting boring, believe it," Naruto said.

Suddenly, the staff rose into the air without anybody noticing. It turned toward Sasuke. Sakura turned around and saw the staff. The staff then shot toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke, look out!" Sakura shouted as she pushed Sasuke out of the way.

Everyone else turned around to see who shouted. Sasuke hit the ground. The staff hit Sakura. A flash of green light surrounded the entire area. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid the flash. When the flash disappeared, everyone opened their eyes. A look of shock appeared on their faces. Sakura's pupils had disappeared from her eyes. She was also floating in mid-air. She had the staff in her right hand. She looked down at her body.

"Great!" Sakura shouted sarcastically. "Now I'm stuck in this stupid body!"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Sakura began to laugh evilly.

"I'm not Sakura," Sakura said in a deep and menacing voice.

"She's been possessed!" Hazel exclaimed.

"You're right," Sakura said. "I was aiming for a stronger body, but this girl got in the way."

"I've got two questions," Kai said. "One: how did the staff move on its own. Two: are you now a he or a she?"

Toad, Zero, and Hazel glared at Kai for this stupid question.

"I just want to get my pronouns right," Kai said.

"You fools can follow me if you want," Sakura said. "But for now, I have to go."

"Oh no you don't!" Zero shouted as he made some familiar hand-signs.

The earth below Sakura began to rise. She then pointed the staff toward the ground. The earth returned to normal.

"How'd she do that?" Zero asked in shock.

"So I do call her a she!" Kai exclaimed.

"She must be getting more powerful," Hazel said.

"You are right," Sakura said. "The more people I possess, the more powerful I become."

"I'll stop you right here!" Zero shouted as he drew his katana and rushed toward Sakura.

Sakura placed the staff on her back. Then she used her hands to make some hand-signs. Two shadow clones then appeared to her side.

"That was a ninjutsu!" Zero shouted.

"Sakura's never been able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said. "That's my technique!"

"I have gained every one of her memories," all three Sakuras said. "Because she's seen your Shadow Clone Jutsu so many times, I can perfect it. I can also use some of Sasuke's techniques."

All three Sakuras made some hand-signs and pointed their right hands toward the ground. Their hands began to spark with chakra. The sound of a thousand birds was heard.

"Crap," Zero said.

"**Chidori**!!!" All three Sakuras shouted.

They then jabbed Zero with their right hands. Zero was sent flying through five trees. He fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Zero!" Kai, Hazel, and Toad shouted.

While they were looking at Zero, the huge, black bird appeared. Sakura jumped on its back.

"I'll see you later," Sakura said.

She laughed evilly as the bird flew into the sky with Sakura on it. Everyone else only watched as Sakura disappeared into the horizon.

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35: A Reason to Fight

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 35: A Reason to Fight**

Later that evening, everyone gathered at a hospital. Zero was in a hospital bed and was not covered by a blanket. His stomach was wrapped in bandages. Hazel was slowly curing Zero with her magic. Kai, Toad, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi just watched. Hazel eventually stopped her spells. She looked up to everyone else.

"I've never seen Zero that badly hurt before," Hazel said. "He'll be fine, but he needs his rest. He can't move until tomorrow morning."

"What was that move we saw?" Toad asked. "Sakura channeled a bunch of energy straight into Zero's stomach."

"That was Chidori," Sasuke answered. "It's one of my techniques. It requires a huge amount of energy. My question is how did Sakura first cloned herself and then had all three use Chidori."

"Whoever holds that staff has a huge source of energy deep inside of them," Hazel said. "By what I've gathered, the staff copies the amount of energy that whoever held it had. Then it adds it to the next host. That's how Mewtwo had as much energy as he did when he held the staff."

"With all of that energy, Sakura could use any technique with relative ease," Kakashi said. "Even my own Lightning Blade would be easy for her to use."

"What is Lightning Blade?" Toad asked.

"It is much like Sasuke's Chidori, but it's much stronger," Kakashi said. "It has more strength than Chidori, but it costs more energy."

"Why didn't she just use Lightning Blade?" Hazel asked. "If she did, Zero's wounds would probably be much worse."

"Having three clones use Lightning Blade at the exact same time costs to much chakra," Kakashi said. "Something tells me that she couldn't do it."

"I'm still not sure," Hazel said. "I have the ability to sense someone's dark energy. She had enough energy to have at least five clones use that Chidori attack, if not more."

"Anyway, we can't think about that now," Toad said. "We have to think of our next plan of attack."

"Let's do that in the morning," Hazel said. "Right now, we need to get some sleep."

That night, Kai, Toad, and Hazel slept in the hospital with Zero. Everything faded into another dream for Kai. It was the same room, but it was surprisingly empty.

"Another dream," Kai said. "This must mean that I'll hear more tips from Crystal."

Suddenly, flute music was heard. It was a strange tune that Kai hadn't heard before. It used three different notes. The song went like this: High--Low--High-Low-Mid-High (the less dashes between the notes, the faster the notes went by). This same tune repeated over and over.

"What's that sound?" Kai asked. "It sounds like a flute."

Kai ran toward where the sound was coming from. He eventually reached Crystal, who was playing the flute. The song was coming from her flute.

"Why are you playing the flute?" Kai asked.

She then stopped playing.

"Remember this tune," Crystal said. "It could save your life."

"What does that mean?" Kai asked.

The dream began to fade.

"Wait!" Kai shouted. "Is that it?!"

The dream completely faded. Kai woke up as the sun began to rise. Everyone else was still asleep. Kai looked around. He then looked out into space.

"What was with that song?" Kai thought. "And what did she mean by 'it would save my life'? It's all so confusing."

Zero then slowly began to wake up.

"Where are we?" Zero asked.

"You're awake," Kai said.

Kai got out of bed and walked toward Zero.

"We're in a hospital," Kai said. "You were knocked out yesterday by Sakura's Chidori thing."

"I thought so," Zero said. "I still feel the sting from that attack. I can't move without my stomach hurting."

"It would be a lot worse if Hazel hadn't helped you," Kai said.

"Alright," Zero said. "Wake everyone up and let's get moving."

Zero slowly began to get up. He winced in pain as he moved.

"Hazel said that you shouldn't move until this evening," Kai said.

"By then Sakura could get to anywhere," Zero said. "I can heal as we move on the ship."

Hazel then got up from bed. She saw Zero and rushed over there.

"Get back into bed!" Hazel shouted. "You are in no condition to move!"

"We have to get going!" Zero shouted.

Toad then got up slowly.

"What's with all of the shouting?" Toad yawned. "Some guys are trying to sleep."

"We have to get moving," Zero said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Hazel shouted.

"Try to stop me!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" Hazel shouted.

"Because I can't let what happened to my family happen to anyone else!" Zero shouted back.

Hazel then stopped resisting. Zero got out of bed and limped toward the door. He fell over as he reached the door. Everyone rushed over to help him. Later on, Zero was back in bed. Hazel was curing him slowly.

"Next time, listen to me when you try something this stupid," Hazel said.

"What brought up the topic of your family?" Toad asked.

There was silence for a minute. Then Zero sighed.

"This was Master Neo's hometown," Zero said. "He and Maria would bring me up here several times to visit his old friends."

"That would explain why you've been quieter than usual lately," Toad said.

"I can never let something like that happen again," Zero said. "That's why we have to leave as soon as possible."

"You'll be ready to leave this evening," Hazel said. "We just have to figure out where we're going."

"It looks like we just have to go to Hyrule," Toad said as he looked at the map. "Since it's within hiking distance, we can leave the ship here. It'll take a whole day, though. We'd be best to leave in the morning."

"That'll give Zero longer to rest," Hazel said. "We'll be able to take her on if we have more energy to fight."

"Right," Zero said. "I guess we can wait."

"Kai and I can go into town and pick up some supplies," Hazel said.

That evening, Kai and Hazel had just finished buying their supplies. They began to head back to the hospital.

"Everything's been getting tougher lately," Hazel suddenly said.

"What brought that up?" Kai asked.

"After seeing how badly hurt Zero was, I just thought about why we're here," Hazel said. "Toad wants to save the Mushroom Kingdom, Zero wants to save his sensei, and I need to save my brother. But what keeps you going?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I don't know what keeps you strong," Hazel said. "What fuels the fire that keeps you on this journey."

"I can't believe you have to ask that," Kai said.

They both stopped.

"Why wouldn't I help my friends?" Kai asked. "At first, I only joined Toad on this journey so I could go home. Now, all I want is for everyone to be happy again. That's what keeps me going."

"Kai, you are a kind person," Hazel said.

"Thanks," Kai said.

The following morning, Kai, Toad, Hazel, and Zero had packs on their backs. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were saying good-bye.

"Don't worry," Kai said. "We'll find Sakura and bring her back."

"Good luck," Kakashi said. "Here's something that might help you out."

Kakashi handed Hazel some scrolls.

"What are these?" Hazel asked.

"These are scrolls that have ninja techniques on them," Kakashi said. "Reading them might help you prepare for battling Sakura."

"Thanks," Kai said. "Good-bye."

Kai, Toad, and Hazel began to leave the Hidden Leaf Village. They waved good-bye as they left. Soon, the village was out of sight.

To be continued…

(I know that this chapter was short. It was meant to be. The next chapter will be much longer though.)


	36. Chapter 36: Seven Years of Damage

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 36: Seven Years of Damage**

Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel were hiking through the woods. Kai was in front and was hiking along happily.

"Let's keep going to Hyrule!" Kai exclaimed. "Let's pick up the pace!"

"What's the rush?" Hazel said. "If we conserve our energy, we'll last longer in battle."

"I want to see my friend, Link," Kai said. "I also want to show Hyrule to you, Hazel."

"What's so special about it?" Hazel asked.

"You don't know?!" Toad exclaimed. "Hyrule is said to be one of the most beautiful kingdoms in the whole world. It is also known as one of the most peaceful…"

They reached the end of the forest. Their eyes widened in shock. Hyrule looked very different from before. The grass had all completely turned brown, everything was in perpetual darkness, and Hyrule looked more like a graveyard.

"What happened to this place?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," Toad said. "Just two months ago, it was beautiful and green. How did it change this much in such a short amount of time?"

"There's only one way to find out," Zero said. "We must head for Hyrule Castle. There, we can get the information we need."

"Right," Kai, Toad, and Hazel said together.

Later that day, they reached Hyrule market. It changed from the busy market it once was into a ghost town. It was absolutely dark, and the stench of dead bodies was in the air. All of the buildings looked like they had been abandoned for years.

"This place is creepy," Hazel said.

"What the heck hit this town?!" Toad shouted.

His shout echoed throughout the entire town. The ground then began to shake a little. Kai and his friends were shocked by what happened.

"I didn't shout that loud, did I?" Toad asked.

The shaking then stopped. Suddenly, patches of the ground began to rise and formed human-like shapes. They were completely brown and held their arms out straight like zombies. Kai, Zero, and Toad drew their weapons. Hazel just shook in sheer terror at the sight of these creatures.

"What are those things?!" Hazel shouted in fear.

"ReDead," Zero answered.

"Just how strong are these things?" Kai asked.

"If you don't let them touch you, you'll be safe," Zero answered.

"So it's best to use spells and projectiles," Toad said.

"These creatures have a huge weakness," Zero said. "Holy magic will kill them instantly. Hazel, this is where you show your stuff."

Hazel then stopped shaking. She held her hands high into the air. Her hands began to glow with a bright, white light.

"I hope this works," Hazel said.

She cast the most powerful healing spell, Curaga. The light hit most of the ReDead and destroyed them. Unfortunately, more rose back up from the ground. Hazel continued to destroy the ReDead with her spells, but eventually, she became too tired to cast any more spells. She fell onto her knees, was sweating, and was breathing hard. The ReDead continued to spawn from the earth.

"I…can't…cast…another…spell," She said in between breaths.

"If Hazel's spells didn't kill them, what will work?!" Toad shouted.

"We have to fight them off as long as we can," Zero said. "We must do everything we can to save our lives."

"Save our lives?" Kai thought. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Kai then remembered the dream he had just a couple of nights ago. The song began to play in his head. He then took out a brown ocarina. A flashback began. Link had begun to part ways with Kai and Toad.

"Wait!" Link shouted.

Kai and Toad turned around. Link ran up to them.

"Take this," Link said.

He handed Kai an ocarina.

"What's this?" Kai asked.

"It's the ocarina Saria gave to me before I left my home," Link answered. "Take care of this for me…"

The flashback ended.

"Maybe I can play that song," Kai thought.

Kai then brought the ocarina to his mouth. He began to play the song he learned from his dream. As he played, the ground below him and his friends began to glow.

"What the heck is going on?!" Zero shouted.

In a flash of light, they disappeared. The ReDead looked around for them, but they couldn't find them.

In another flash of light, Kai and his friends reappeared in a strange building. In front of them was a pedestal with the Triforce symbol on it. A hole was on top of it. The hole was shaped like the tip of a sword's blade. Kai, Toad, and Zero looked around at their new location. The sounds of their footprints echoed within the building. Hazel was still exhausted from her last spells.

"Where are we?" Toad asked.

"I'm not sure," Zero said.

"Ok, new question: How did we get here in the first place?" Toad asked.

"I think I did it by accident," Kai answered.

Zero and Toad turned to him.

"I must've zapped us here using the magical ocarina Link gave me," Kai said.

"Explain this a bit more," Toad said. "It still doesn't make sense."

A few minutes later, Kai finished explaining his dream to Zero, Toad, and Hazel.

"Your dreams are weird," Toad said. "They seem to help us out all of the time."

"That still doesn't explain where we are," Zero said.

"I can answer that," a voice echoed.

Kai, Toad, and Zero turned to face the direction of the voice. A strange, young man was standing there. His face was covered except his eyes, which were red. His skin was tan. A bit of his hair came out of his mask and covered his left. His hair was blonde. He wore a suit with different shades of blue on it. His chest, however, had a silver cloth on it that was decorated with a red eye.

Kai and Zero drew their weapons.

"Who are you?" Zero asked. "If you came for a fight, you just got one."

"I do not wish to fight you," The young man said. "My name is Sheik. I am the last of the Sheikah tribe."

"Sheikah tribe?" Kai said confusingly.

"The Sheikah tribe is one of the many groups of beings living in Hyrule," Hazel said.

She was standing up right behind Kai.

"When did you…" Kai began.

"The Sheikah tribe were said to be endangered," Hazel said. "I guess that this proves it."

"Why are you here?" Zero said as he and Kai sheathed their weapons.

"I must tell you what happened here in Hyrule," Sheik said. "After the kid with the sword and the mushroom-headed person separated from Link, he headed for the Temple of Time, which is where we are right now."

"This is the Temple of Time?!" Hazel shouted. "This is extraordinary!"

"May I continue?" Sheik asked.

"Sorry," Hazel said. "Please continue."

"Alright," Sheik said. "When Link arrived here, he opened the door to the Triforce. Unfortunately, Ganondorf followed him there. He stole part of the Triforce and took over Hyrule. He's ruled here for seven years."

"Wait a minute," Kai said. "Seven years? That's impossible. Toad and I were just here two months ago."

"When Link pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal in this room and opened the door to the Triforce, a strange magical light surrounded Hyrule, sending it seven years into the future," Sheik said. "Even though it happened in an instant, it felt like the seven years actually happened."

"How come only Hyrule was affected by the time-warp?" Toad asked.

"I can explain," Hazel said. "Whenever time magic is activated, it only affects a certain area. When Link pulled the sword, a time spell activated. This time spell surrounded all of Hyrule, sending it seven years into the future. The rest of the world wasn't affected because the spell didn't reach outside of Hyrule."

When Hazel finished explaining, Kai held his head with his hands and was moaning.

"Now I have a headache," Kai said. "Couldn't you have just said the word 'magic'. That explain everything without giving me a migraine."

"Now you know about what happened," Sheik said. "Link is on a quest to gather the power of the six sages so he can fight with Ganondorf."

"Then we have to find Link, use the power of the sages, fight Ganondorf, and reverse everything that has happened," Toad said.

"What about our mission," Zero said. "We came here to find Sakura. We can't stop until we defeat her."

"Maybe Sakura came here so she could team-up with Ganondorf," Kai said.

"I'm not so sure," Zero said.

"It's the only lead we've got," Kai said. "So, let's find Link and stop Ganondorf!"

"Alright," Toad said. "We just have to first get past blood-thirsty ReDead creatures and look all over Hyrule until we find him. That is nearly impossible!"

"He can be found in the Gerudo Desert," Sheik said.

"How do you know?" Kai asked.

"Because I led him there myself," Sheik said.

Sheik then threw something onto the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Zero asked.

"I'm not sure," Kai said. "That doesn't matter right now, anyway. Let's go to the Gerudo Desert and find Link!"

"There's one problem, Kai," Hazel said. "How do we get past the ReDead?"

All four of them then stood there and thought of their next plan. Kai's eyes widened. He then smiled.

"I've got an idea!" Kai shouted.

Outside of the temple, dozens of ReDead stood around, waiting for their next target. Kai, Zero, Hazel, and Toad then burst through the door. They began to run past the ReDead. The ReDead then began to surround them. When the ReDead were gone, Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel walked out of the temple.

"That was a great idea!" Hazel shouted. "They'll be chasing those Shadow Clones for a while."

"I gave them just enough chakra to transform and run for about 10 minutes," Zero said. "So we'd better hurry and get out of this town."

They then headed for the exit. Meanwhile, the ReDead completely surrounded the clones. One of the ReDead latched onto the clone of Kai. The clone then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The other three clones then disappeared as well. The ReDead then walked away.

Kai and his friends reached the Gerudo Desert.

"There's got to be an easier way to cross this place," Hazel said. "Walking through that desert will take days."

"Who said we'd have to walk?" Toad said.

"You're right," Kai said. "Running is a lot faster."

"Not that!" Toad shouted. "This!"

Toad then pulled out a white whistle with green polka dots on it.

"Toad, that's a whistle," Hazel said with no enthusiasm. "How will that help?"

"It's no ordinary whistle," Toad said. "It's a magic whistle that the Princess gave to me before we left the Mushroom Kingdom. Check this out."

Toad took in a deep breath. He then blew as hard as he could into the whistle. The sound of the whistle echoed throughout the desert. When he was out of breath, he stopped blowing the whistle and took in a deep breath.

There was a short pause.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"You'll see," Toad said.

Suddenly, four green figures began to rush toward them. When they got closer, they became more visible. They were four green, dinosaur-like creatures that stood on their hind legs. On their backs were saddles. The dinosaurs stopped when they reached them.

"These are Yoshis!" Hazel shouted.

"What's a Yoshi?" Kai asked.

"A Yoshi is a dinosaur-like creature native to the Mushroom Kingdom," Toad said. "Trained Yoshis let anybody ride on them. They can move at three-times the speed of any ordinary human."

"COOL!!!" Kai shouted. "Let's ride!"

They sped through the desert on their Yoshis. Kai was in the lead. They eventually reached a strange town. Kai and his friends stopped the Yoshis here. The town was completely empty.

"This place is abandoned," Zero said. "If we're lucky, we can find some food and shelter for the night. We'd be best to enter the Spirit Temple in the morning. We could end up spending all day in there."

"Right," Kai said. "But what if we get attacked?"

"We'll have a guard-shift," Zero said. "I'll go first, next Hazel will go, then Kai, and Toad will go last."

"Ok," Kai said. "Let's look around for someplace to sleep."

That night, Kai stood in front of a building. It was his turn to keep watch. Toad then walked up to him.

"It's my turn," Toad said.

"Ok," Kai said. "I'd better get some sleep."

Kai then walked into the building. Toad then began to keep watch. A few minutes later, Toad was still keeping watch. He had a hard time trying to keep awake. His eyes began to droop a bit.

Suddenly, rustling noises were heard in the distance. Toad's eyes widened.

"What was that?!" Toad shouted quickly.

There was a long pause.

"It…it was probably nothing," Toad said. "I'm hearing things. Nobody is in this town."

More rustling noises were heard. Toad then began to shake in fear. He began to repeat to himself the same thing over and over, "There's nobody here. There's nobody here. There's nobody here."

Suddenly, five tan women in desert clothes appeared out of nowhere. They wielded swords and had gems on their heads. They all just stood there for a minute. Toad's eyes were wide with shock. Nobody was moving.

Toad then began to stutter. He then shouted and ran into the building. The women began to chase him. Kai, Zero, and Hazel were still asleep. They woke up to the sound of Toad screaming.

"What's going on?" Kai said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"DESERT BANDITS!!!" Toad shouted.

Kai, Zero, and Hazel drew their weapons. Toad ran right behind them and drew his staff. The women ran up to them.

"Who are these people?" Kai asked.

"Fight now, ask later," Zero said.

Zero made some hand-signs and created a clone of himself. Each of them took on one of the women. Kai's sword clanged with the woman's. Every time Kai made a strike, the woman blocked it. Eventually, they struck their blades together at the same time. They both tried to muscle their way through the other's sword. Kai then spun his blade around and knocked the woman back into a wall. She was knocked out.

The two Zero's fought side-by-side against two of the women. They both made hand-signs, but they made different hand-signs.

"**Earth Style: Earth-Seal Jutsu**!" one of the Zero's shouted.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" the other shouted.

The ground below the Gerudo women rose and trapped them. The second Zero then breathed a fireball that scorched the trapped women. The women weren't burnt to a crisp because of the first jutsu, but they were definitely knocked out.

Toad and Hazel stood back-to-back as they faced their opponents.

"Let's combine our magic," Toad said.

"Right," Hazel said.

They both jumped back until both of the women were directly in front of them. The women charged forward. Hazel created a barrier that blocked the women's attacks. The women were knocked back. Toad then pointed he staff toward them, which glowed bright yellow.

"Hazel, now!" Toad shouted as he cast a **Thundara** spell.

When the attack came near the women, Hazel surrounded the women and the lightning with a barrier. The lightning blasted over and over inside the barrier. When the explosions ended, Hazel took down her barrier. The women had passed out. Kai, Toad, Zero, and Hazel ran up to each other.

"We won!" Kai shouted.

Suddenly, a couple of dozen of the same women surrounded them.

"You had to say something, didn't you," Zero said angrily.

"What do we do now?" Hazel asked.

"Plan B," Zero said.

"WE SURRENDER!!!" Kai shouted as he raised his hands.

"That's Plan **C**, you idiot!" Zero shouted.

"Then what's plan B?" Kai asked.

Zero nodded his head toward the bag on Kai's waist. Kai wasn't sure what Zero was hinting. Zero continued to hint toward the bag.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"The bomb-rocks, you idiot!" Zero shouted.

"Oh yeah," Kai said. "I haven't used them so long, I'd forgotten about them."

Kai took out three bomb-rocks. He threw it toward the women.

"Now, Hazel!" Zero shouted.

Hazel created a barrier that surrounded them. The bomb-rocks were just outside of the barrier. The explosion blew up the building they were in. While surrounded by a clear barrier, Kai and his friends flew through the air. When they crashed into the ground, the barrier disappeared.

"I love bomb-rocks," Kai said.

"We don't have time," Zero said. "We have to hurry toward the Yoshis."

When they got to the Yoshis, they found that they'd been chained up.

"Now what do we do?" Hazel asked.

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it fast," Zero said.

Another woman appeared in front of them. She had long, red hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Her skin was tan. She wore desert clothes, just like the other women, but her pants were long and pink and she had long, pink gloves. She had a saber in her left hand.

"Crap, we're caught," Zero said.

The women then slashed the chains on the Yoshis and freed them. Kai and his friends were shocked.

"What are you doing?" the woman said. "I'm giving you a chance to run."

"Who are you, and why are you helping us?" Kai asked.

"My name is Nabooru," the woman said. "Don't ask why I'm helping you, just be thankful that I am helping you. Now, run before I change my mind."

Kai and his friends then got on the Yoshis.

"Thanks, Nabooru," Kai said as they ran off. Nabooru watched as Kai and his friends disappeared into the desert sun.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37: Entering the Spirit Temple

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 37: Entering the Spirit Temple**

Kai and his friends were riding through the desert on their Yoshis. The sand blew through the air as they rode.

"I wonder if we should've trusted that Nabooru person," Hazel said. "This feels like a trap."

"I trust her," Kai said.

"Why?" Toad asked. "What Hazel says makes sense."

"It was something about the look in her eyes," Kai said. "I could tell that she wasn't lying."

"This conversation is pointless," Zero said. "We're already on our way. Let's just concentrate on the adventure ahead."

Kai, Toad, and Hazel agreed. The Yoshis moved faster through the desert.

Eventually, they decided to rest. The sun was beginning to set.

"This sucks," Hazel said. "We've been riding all day. I haven't seen anything besides sand for miles. What do we do now?"

"We continue to search," Zero said. "If we stop for too long, we'll get caught by those female warriors."

"Who were those crazy chicks anyway?" Kai asked. "They suddenly attacked us for no reason. That doesn't make sense."

"I think that they were Gerudo warriors," Hazel answered. "I've read about them before. They are an all-women race of people that reside in Hyrule. Every lifetime, one man is born into the tribe and he rules the whole tribe."

"The ruler must be this Ganondorf person," Kai said. "That would explain why they would suddenly attack us. He saw Toad and I when we were with Link."

"That's right!" Toad exclaimed. "He rode by us when he was chasing Princess Zelda."

"So he described you two to his army just in case you guys arrived to help Link," Zero said. "That kind of precaution is a sign of a true mastermind. We'd be best to be careful if we ever have to fight him."

"Alright," Kai said as he looked around. "I don't see any Gerudo bounty-hunters anywhere. I bet that we can set up camp for the night, but we should keep watch anyway. Let's do shifts the same way tonight."

"We won't need to," Toad said while pointing toward the desert.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"Because they're right there!!!" Toad shouted.

Kai, Zero, and Hazel looked toward where Toad was pointing. Sure enough, a group of Gerudo warriors were riding on horseback toward them. Kai and his friends then boarded their Yoshis and ran away.

"I hope we find that temple soon!" Hazel shouted. "Because this is getting annoying!"

"You might just get your wish," Kai said. "Look!"

Appearing in the area ahead of them was a huge temple. They drew closer and closer to the temple. The door was too small for the Yoshis. They continued to rush toward the temple.

"What do we do about the Yoshis?" Kai asked.

"Keep running," Toad said. "I have a plan."

Eventually, the temple door was about 20 yards ahead.

"This is it!" Toad shouted.

Toad pulled out the Yoshi whistle. He blew it. The Yoshis then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kai and his friends then continued to fly at the speed they were running. One-by-one, they flew straight through the door.

"We're in the temple, but now we're sitting ducks," Hazel said.

"I've got this!" Zero said as he began to form some new hand-signs. "**Earth-Style: Avalanche Jutsu**!"

Suddenly, boulders came down in front of the entrance and blocked the door to the temple. Our heroes then took in a deep sigh of relief.

"We're safe," Kai said.

"Now we can only do one thing: go deeper into the temple," Zero said.

"Technically, we could do three things," Toad said. "We could rot in this room, go deep into the dark and scary temple at night, or dig through the rock that Zero created and get captured by those psychotic Gerudo chicks. I say that we go with the second choice."

"So, who wants to go down the dark and creepy tunnel first?" Kai asked.

A few moments later, they began down some steps in the dark temple. Their only light was a torch Toad was holding.

"How much farther do we have to go down?" Kai asked.

"Just be thankful that it's down instead of up," Zero said.

They eventually reached a door. They entered the door and reached a huge room. They entered the room and saw a huge warrior in a suit of armor. He wielded a gigantic axe. On the other side of the warrior was another door.

"This can't be good," Kai said.

"Let's get out of here!" Toad shouted.

They began to turn around. A huge iron gate suddenly came down and covered the door.

"Let's go through the other exit!" Toad shouted.

"Too late," Hazel said.

Another iron gate came down in front of the door on the other side.

"Crap," Kai said.

The warrior came near them and lifted his giant axe into the air.

"Run!" Hazel shouted.

They ran in different directions as the warrior slammed his axe onto the ground. The warrior began to chase them around and try to slam them with his axe. Toad cast a **Fira** spell, but it didn't do anything.

"Crap," Toad said.

The spell only made the warrior even madder. He rushed toward Toad. Toad backed up as the warrior came closer and closer. Toad was backed up into a wall, and the warrior raised his axe. Hazel got in the way and created a barrier. The warrior slammed his axe into the barrier and shattered it. Hazel fell onto the ground. The warrior raised his axe one more time. Hazel and Toad clenched their eyes shut to prepare for the pain.

As the warrior began to slam his axe toward Hazel and Toad, a bomb-rock hit his back. He turned around and saw Kai holding his bag. He had a serious look in his eyes.

"Your fight is with me," Kai said.

The warrior charged for Kai. Kai also charged forward. As they got closer and closer, they lifted their weapons. They eventually came within striking distance. They both began to strike. Kai was too close to be hit by the huge axe. Kai pierced the warrior's armor with his sword. The warrior then fell to the ground. The warrior then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was cool," Kai said.

"Thanks, Kai," Hazel said. "You saved me."

"It's no problem," Kai said. "Let's get going."

Later that night, they climbed a new set of stairs. By now, they were deep within the temple.

"I miss going down stairs," Kai said.

At the top of the stairs was another door.

"Please let this be the final door," Kai said.

They opened the door. Inside was a warrior within the shadows. His looks were somewhat familiar.

"If you're another monster, you'd be best to defend yourself," Kai said as he and his friends drew their weapons.

The warrior stepped out of the shadows. He was a teenage Hylian. He had blonde hair, a green tunic, a green hat, and a sword with the Triforce on the hand-guard.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

A blue fairy flew in front of Kai.

"Kai?!" the fairy exclaimed.

"IT'S THE EVIL FAIRY!!!" Kai shouted.

He paused for a minute.

"Wait a minute, then you're…" he began.

"Link!" Toad exclaimed.

"That's me," Link said. "I can't believe you guys are here. How come you didn't age?"

"Let's just stop before we go into another headache-inducing lecture of the magical theory of time," Kai said. "I still have a migraine from the last one."

"This is cool," Toad said. "What are you doing here, Link?"

"I'm gathering the Spirit Medallion from this temple," Link answered. "I have to gather it in order to fight Ganondorf."

"First it was a ruby, now it's a medallion," Kai said. "What's next, a diamond?"

"Jokes aside, it's great to finally meet you," Hazel said. "Kai's talked so much about you. I'm Hazel."

"And I'm Zero," Zero said.

"Good to meet you," Link said.

"Hey, Link," Kai said. "Do you know what that armor-wearing guy with the axe was?"

"That was an Iron Knuckle," Navi said. "It has the strength to pierce shields with its axe."

"That would explain how it cracked my barrier with no effort," Hazel said.

"As long as I never have to fight that thing again, I'm happy," Kai said.

Suddenly, another Iron Knuckle fell from the ceiling and right behind Kai. Everyone stared at it except Kai, who didn't see it.

"Let me guess, another Iron Knuckle is behind me," Kai said.

Everyone else nodded their heads. The Iron Knuckle lifted its axe into the air. Kai turned around and dodged the axe as it slashed down. The Iron Knuckle seemed to focus on Kai and Link as it ran around and attacked.

"Why is it chasing Kai and Link?" Hazel asked.

"Who knows?" Toad said.

Suddenly, cackling was heard from the shadows. In the shadows was another door.

"I'm guessing that whoever is behind these Iron Knuckle things is behind that door," Zero said. "Let's go there."

Zero, Toad, Link, and Hazel began to run for the door. Hazel turned around and saw Kai, who was still fighting the Iron Knuckle.

"Kai, we have to go!" Hazel shouted.

"I'll finish this guy off," Kai said as he was fighting. "You guys can fight whatever's behind that door."

"Ok," Hazel said.

She ran for the door. Link stopped and looked at his fairy.

"Navi, stay back here and help Kai out," Link said. "He needs you more than I do right now."

"Ok," Navi said.

Navi then flew toward Kai as Link entered the door. Kai was dodging the axe slashes when Navi flew beside him.

"Kai, I can help you," Navi said.

"How?" Kai asked as he tried to slash forward but missed.

"Aim for his head," Navi said. "I sense that his weakness is there."

"I'll take your word for it," Kai said.

Kai dodged one more axe slash. He then jumped up and knocked off the warrior's helmet. The warrior was revealed to be Nabooru. She had a strange, glowing crystal on her head.

"Nabooru?" Kai said.

Nabooru didn't answer. Instead, she continued to attack Kai.

"What do I do now, Navi?" Kai asked.

"Look at her eyes," Navi said. "They're blank."

Kai looked at Nabooru's eyes. He noticed that she had no pupils.

"What does it mean?" Kai asked.

"She's being controlled by someone," Navi said. "Aim for the gem on her head."

Kai noticed the crystal.

"Alright," Kai said.

He dodged one more axe attack. He then charged some heat-energy into his sword and struck the crystal on her head. It broke, and pupils returned to Nabooru's eyes. She fell to the ground. She then got up.

"Where am I?" Nabooru asked.

She saw Kai and Navi.

"It's you," Nabooru said.

"I never introduced myself," Kai said. "I'm Kai. Now, what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure," Nabooru said. "After I helped you escape…"

A flashback began. It showed Nabooru as she watched Kai and his friends escape.

"You betrayed us, Nabooru," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw two witches on broomsticks.

"You were supposed to capture the swordsman, not help him get away," one of the witches said.

"You will be punished," the other witch said.

They took out a gem and placed it on her head. Nabooru screamed. The flashback ended.

"…then I was here," Nabooru said. "I don't know what happened after the gem was placed on my head."

"Who are these witches?" Kai asked.

"Twinrova," Nabooru answered. "They are the most fearsome warriors in Ganondorf's army. They use their magic to control the minds of people who disobey Ganondorf."

"Where are they right now?" Kai asked.

Behind the door that everyone else left through, a scream was heard. It was Hazel.

"My friends!" Kai shouted.

"I'm guessing that they're behind that door," Nabooru said.

"I have to help my friends," Kai said.

He ran for the door.

"Wait!" Nabooru shouted. "You won't be able to beat them with just your sword. Look in that treasure chest."

Nabooru pointed toward a treasure chest that was in the shadows.

"I wonder why we didn't notice that before," Kai said.

Kai then walked toward the chest. He opened it and found a shield. The shield had a mirror on its front.

"What's with the shield?" Kai asked.

"That's a Mirror Shield," Nabooru answered. "It has the ability to reflect magic. Since Twinrova mainly use magical spells, this shield will work."

"Thanks," Kai said.

He took the shield and ran through the door.

"I wonder if he can beat Twinrova…" Nabooru thought.

Kai entered a humongous room. There was no roof. The stars were shining above the room. Kai looked around and saw all of his friends lying down on the ground.

"Guys!" Kai shouted.

Kai ran up to Zero.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Be…hind…you," Zero said slowly.

Kai turned around and saw Twinrova.

"It looks like there was one left," one of the witches said. "It seems that Nabooru failed."

"What did you do to my friends?!" Kai shouted angrily as he drew his sword.

"We were about to finish them off as you entered the door," the second witch said. "Now we can finish you all off at the same time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Kai began to run toward them. The witches rose into the air as he got close. They then launched their spells toward him. Kai dodged the blast.

"I'll need to fight them on even ground," Kai said.

He pulled out the Warpstar signal.

"Warpstar!" Kai shouted as he held it into the air.

The Warpstar then flew through the air and landed right in front of Kai. Kai then got on top of it. He flew up into the air. Navi followed him.

"So you can fly as well," the first witch said. "This will make things fun."

They began to cast spells at him. One cast flame spells while the other cast ice spells. Kai dodged each of these blasts and flew toward them in an attempt to slash them, but each time, he missed.

"How can I hit them?" Kai asked.

"Use the Mirror Shield," Navi said. "They're weak against the other one's spells."

"I get it!" Kai exclaimed.

The first witch launched a burst of flame toward Kai. As the blaze got closer and closer, Kai took out his shield. He reflected the spell toward the other witch. She screamed in pain as the spell hit.

"He has discovered our weakness!" the second witch shouted.

The witches continued to blast him. Kai did the same thing he did earlier and reflected each blast. Eventually, the witches got tired of this.

"Had enough?!" Kai shouted.

"No," the first witch said. "In fact, this match has only gotten started! Sister, we must fuse together!"

"Yes," the second witch said.

The witches then got near each other. In a flash of light, they were replaced by a new being. This new witch had a huge blue gem on her forehead and had fire and ice for hair. She wore a black desert-shirt and long white desert-pants. In her hands were two staffs that had fire and ice on the tips. She had the ability to fly without a broom.

"This is new," Kai said.

"We have combined to form Twinrova!" the new witch said. "Now you cannot destroy us."

Twinrova then blasted Kai with a blaze. Kai reflected this attack. When the reflected blaze hit Twinrova, it did no damage.

"What do I do now?!" Kai shouted in fear.

"She can only be destroyed by a powerful spell," Navi replied. "The Mirror Shield has the ability to absorb spells. Absorb three of the same spell and blast her with the result."

"I don't know what will happen, but I might as well give it a shot," Kai said.

Twinrova fired an ice blast toward Kai. Kai absorbed it into the shield. Twinrova continued to blast Kai with fire and ice spells. Kai dodged the fire attacks and absorbed the ice attacks. The shield eventually began to glow with a light blue light.

"This is it!" Kai shouted.

He fired a huge ice blast from the shield. It completely covered Twinrova. She was frozen by the blast. She began to fall to the ground.

"Time to finish this!" Kai shouted.

He flew down toward her as she fell. He lifted his sword into the air. It began to glow with a green and light-blue light.

"**Shining Overdrive**!!1" Kai shouted.

He slashed her in mid-air. A huge green and light-blue explosion launched from this attack.

"CURSE YOU, SWORDSMAN!!!" Twinrova shouted as she was obliterated by the attack.

The explosion cleared. Kai landed the Warpstar onto the ground.

"My name is Kai," Kai said.

He then looked up into the air.

"I know that you can hear me, Ganondorf!" Kai shouted. "I have one thing to say: I'm coming after you!"

His voice echoed into the night sky. The sun then began to rise.

Back at Ganondorf's castle, Ganondorf was standing in a huge room.

"It seems that Twinrova was destroyed," Ganondorf said into the shadows. "This swordsman is much stronger than you mentioned earlier, Sakura."

Sakura came out from the shadows. She held the staff in her hand.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Ganondorf," Sakura said. "With the Triforce of Power and my magic, you're more than powerful enough to destroy him and his allies."

"Yes," Ganondorf said. "Soon, Hyrule will be under my control!"

Ganondorf began to laugh evilly. His laugh echoed throughout the whole room.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38: The King of Evil, Ganondorf

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 38: The King of Evil, Ganondorf**

Kai ran up to his friends after defeating Twinrova. He helped them get up. Navi flew right next to Link.

"Great job, Navi," Link said. "Without you, Kai wouldn't have won."

"Thanks," Navi said. "But we still have one more fight."

"Right," Link said. "We have to find that Spirit Medallion."

"Look no further," a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to face the voice and saw Nabooru.

"I have awakened as a sage," Nabooru said. "Now I can fulfill my duty and help defeat Ganondorf."

"Thanks, Nabooru," Kai said.

"Good luck, everyone," Nabooru said. "It'll take all of you to defeat Ganondorf."

"Where do we go next?" Hazel asked.

"I'm not sure," Nabooru replied. "Just go wherever you feel like."

Nabooru then disappeared. A yellow medallion appeared in front of Link. He then picked it up and put it in a rucksack.

"Now I have all six medallions," Link said. "Let's go fight Ganondorf."

"Ok," everyone else agreed.

Suddenly, they magically teleported out of the temple. They appeared just outside of the temple.

"Where did all of the Gerudo people go?" Kai asked.

"My guess is that they got bored and left," Toad said. "We'd be best to leave before we get caught."

"But where do we go?" Zero asked. "Does anyone have any idea where Ganondorf is?"

There was a long pause.

"I thought so," Zero said. "We have to come up with a plan."

They all sat down and began to think. Out of nowhere, Kai began to hear music. It was the same song that he played to get into the Temple of Time.

"I know where we have to go!" Kai shouted. "Let's go to the Temple of Time!"

Everyone turned to listen to Kai.

"If we head there, I'm sure that we'll find what we're looking for," Kai said.

"It would make sense," Zero said. "That is where we heard about what happened to this place. Let's go."

"I know a shortcut," Link said.

Link took out his ocarina and played the same song Kai played earlier. They were all magically teleported to the inside of the Temple of Time.

"I love teleporting," Kai said happily.

"What do we do now?" Zero asked.

"I can answer that," a voice out of nowhere said.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Sheik appeared in the room.

"Do you have the six medallions?" Sheik asked.

"Right here," Link said.

He took out six different-colored medallions.

"Good," Sheik said. "Now we can save Hyrule."

"Who are you?" Toad asked. "You seem to know a lot about these medallions."

"It's time that I reveal my true form," Sheik said.

Sheik held out his right hand. On it was the Triforce. One of the three triangles on the Triforce was lit in a golden light. The light then surrounded the entire room. Everyone closed their eyes to avoid the flash. When the light faded, everyone opened their eyes slowly. Then, their eyes widened in surprise.

In Sheik's place was a woman. She wore a pink and white dress. On the front was the Triforce. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a golden tiara and long, white gloves. She also wore golden shoulder pads.

"No way," Hazel said.

"It…it can't be," Zero said.

"Princess Zelda?!" Toad exclaimed.

"Wait a minute…" Kai began.

A flashback began. It showed the time when Kai, Toad, and Link just finished their adventure in Death Mountain. The Princess came dashing through the night on horseback. She threw a blue ocarina toward Link, but missed and nailed Kai straight in the head.

"You're the lady who through the ocarina at me!" Kai shouted angrily.

"Ocarina?" Hazel asked.

"Don't ask," Toad said. "It's too embarrassing."

"I am glad that you all are here," Zelda said. "Ganondorf has grown more powerful with each passing day. It will take all of you in order to defeat him."

"Ok, I need you to explain something," Kai said. "Why were you disguised as a guy?"

"I'm guessing that she needed to hide her identity from Ganondorf," Zero answered.

"That would make sense," Kai said.

"That is correct," Zelda said. "I needed to hide my identity till this day so I could help Link defeat Ganondorf."

"Why did Ganondorf get so powerful?" Link asked.

"It is because of what he got his hands on," Zelda answered. "He stole the Triforce of Power when Link traversed into the future. While he was unable to gain all the pieces of the Triforce, he did gain enough power to take over Hyrule."

"Where are the rest of the pieces?" Hazel asked.

"I hold the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda said. "And Link holds the Triforce of Courage."

Link looked on his right hand and saw a Triforce symbol on it.

"Whoa," Link said.

"Only we have the ability to slay Ganondorf once and for all," Zelda said. "But we must be careful. If Ganondorf steals the rest of the Triforce, he will become too powerful to be stopped."

"We'll help in any way possible," Kai said.

"Thank you," Zelda said. "While I lack any fighting skill, I can still help in the fight by giving you this, Link."

Zelda handed Link some arrows with golden tips.

"Those are Light Arrows," Zelda said. "Using them, you'll be able to harm Ganondorf."

"Ok," Link said. "Let's do this."

Suddenly, a huge crystal surrounded Zelda.

"What's going on?!" Toad shouted.

Link tried to pierce the crystal with his sword, but to no avail. Suddenly, an evil laugh surrounded the whole room.

"Who's there?!" Zero shouted.

Everyone began to draw their weapons. Seemingly out of nowhere, Ganondorf appeared.

"Zelda's power will soon be mine," Ganondorf said.

"Let her go!" Link shouted.

"If you want her back, you'll have to fight me for her," Ganondorf said. "Meet me at the top of my tower. There, our little game will begin."

Ganondorf and Zelda then disappeared.

"Crap," Kai said. "We have to save her!"

"Right," everyone else said.

They then ran out of the temple. A few minutes later, they stood in front of a huge pit of lava. A humungous, black castle floated over the lava. A clear barrier surrounded the lava.

"There's no way that we can get in there," Toad said.

"There must be a way," Kai said.

Suddenly, the six medallions that Link had began to float in the air. Six different, spiritual beings, including Darunia and Nabooru, appeared out of nowhere. The other four included a green haired girl in a green tunic, a blue, fish-like girl, an old man, and a tan woman.

"We are here to help you," the old man said. "We'll destroy the barrier and create a bridge into the castle."

All six of the spiritual beings came together and destroyed the barrier. They then created a bridge toward the castle's door.

"Let's go!" Kai exclaimed.

Kai began to run toward the castle's door.

"Wait, Kai!" Zero shouted.

Kai then stopped.

"There are bound to be some traps inside the castle waiting for us," Zero said. "At least you and Link must be at full strength if you want to defeat Ganondorf."

"What do we do?" Kai asked.

"You must find another way into the building," Zero said. "We'll come in through the front and provide you with some help."

"How will they get to the top quickly and efficiently?" Hazel asked. "There's only one entrance."

"We'll just have to make an entrance," Kai said.

He then took out his Warpstar symbol.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was playing the organ in the room that he was in earlier. Zelda, who was still in the crystal, was hanging above the organ.

"Link will stop you!" Zelda shouted.

"Foolish woman," Ganondorf said. "Even if they could get past all of my traps, there is no way that they'll have the power needed to defeat me."

Suddenly, a nearby window shattered. Kai, Link, and Navi flew through the window on the Warpstar. They fell off of it once they were inside. The Warpstar continued and crashed into a wall. Kai and Link drew their swords.

"Ganondorf, it's over!" Kai shouted.

"It seems that this battle will be fun after all," Ganondorf said. "Fine, let the battle begin!"

Ganondorf began to float into the air. A dark aura burst from him and surrounded the entire room. Navi was blown back.

"I'm sorry, Link," Navi said. "His power is forcing me back. I can't help you."

"We'll just have to fight him without advice," Link said.

Ganondorf then began to throw black spheres at Kai and Link. They continuously dodged these blasts. Eventually, Kai and Link became fatigued.

"We can't keep running forever," Kai said.

"But we can't reach him with our swords," Link said. "And I have no time to draw one of my arrows. How will we fight?"

"I'm not sure," Kai said.

Ganondorf threw another sphere at them. Kai ran up to it.

"What are you doing?!" Link shouted.

"I'm not sure," Kai answered. "But we have to try something!"

Kai swung his blade at the sphere and deflected it back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf was paralyzed from this hit.

"I can't believe that worked," Kai said. "Link, hit him with one of the arrows that Zelda gave you!"

"Right," Link said as he drew out his bow and arrows.

He aimed a Light Arrow toward Ganondorf. He pulled back the bow and shot the arrow toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf was hurt by the arrow and fell to the ground.

"This is it!" Kai shouted.

Kai and Link ran forward and both slashed Ganondorf with their swords. After a few slashes, Ganondorf forced them backwards and rose into the air. He was breathing hard.

"That's how we'll do this," Kai said. "Let's go, Link!"

Ganondorf threw another sphere toward Kai and Link. Kai deflected it with his sword. Ganondorf then deflected the sphere back at them with his hands. Link then rushed in and deflected the blast with his sword. Ganondorf was struck by the blast. Kai and Link repeated what they did earlier. This strategy repeated over and over until Ganondorf couldn't rise anymore.

"Had enough?" Kai asked.

"How could I, the King of Evil, be defeated by mere children?" Ganondorf asked himself. "If I go down…I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!!"

Ganondorf began to glow with a black light. The Triforce on his right hand began to glow brightly. A dark aura surrounded Ganondorf. The aura then shot out across the castle. Ganondorf fell to the ground. He seemed to be dead.

"What just happened?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure," Link replied. "But let's free Zelda."

Kai and Link slashed the crystal with their swords simultaneously. The crystal shattered, and Zelda was freed.

"Thank you," Zelda said.

Suddenly, the whole castle began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Kai shouted.

"The castle is falling," Zelda answered. "Ganondorf must've used the last of his power to take down the castle. We have to get out of here."

Kai ran toward the Warpstar. It was shattered into pieces.

"We'll have to go down the long way," Kai said. "The Warpstar is in pieces."

"I'll be able to guide you through the tower," Zelda said. "Follow me."

Zelda ran out of the room. Kai, Link, and Navi followed her.

They eventually reached a strange room. The castle was still shaking. Zelda was halfway across the room, when a ring of fire surrounded her. Five lizard-men fell from the ceiling, wielding axes.

"We don't have time to fight all five of them," Kai said.

"We have to in order to free Zelda," Link said.

Suddenly, dozens of shuriken shot from above and hit the lizard-men. All five Lizard-men were destroyed, and Zelda was freed from the fire. Zero dropped down from the ceiling.

"It looked like you needed help," Zero said. "Now, let's hurry before the castle collapses. Hazel and Toad are waiting for us."

"Right," Kai said.

With Zelda in the lead, they ran further down the castle. Soon, they reached a huge room with the castle's door at the front. Hazel and Toad were fighting off an Iron Knuckle.

"I'm glad that you're here," Hazel said. "Do you mind finishing this guy off?"

"With pleasure," Kai said.

Kai stabbed right through the Iron Knuckle's armor. The Iron Knuckle disappeared in a puff of smoke. They all ran out of the castle. When they reached the outside, they crossed the bridge. As soon as they crossed, the castle fell to the ground. When they were a safe distance from the falling castle, they turned around and watched the castle fall into oblivion.

"Well, Hyrule's safe," Kai said.

"I'm just glad we escaped that castle before it fell," Hazel said.

Suddenly, the ground below them began to shake.

"This can't be good," Zero said.

Ganondorf rose from the ground below them. His eyes were completely white with rage.

"We killed you!" Kai shouted. "Then a castle fell on top of you! How did you survive?!"

"Kill…" Ganondorf said in a demonic voice. "Kill…LINK!"

The Triforce on Ganondorf's right hand glowed in a black light. The black light completely covered the land. When the light faded, Ganondorf was replaced by a demonic, boar-like, sword-wielding creature.

"What the heck?!" Kai shouted.

"He fits the description of an evil beast of ancient times," Zelda said. "The creature was called Ganon."

"What a coincidence," Kai said.

Ganon slashed the sword from Links hands. The sword flew into the air and landed far from Link.

"The sword!" Link shouted.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared out of nowhere. She rose the staff into the air. A dark wave shot from the staff. The wave blew back everyone except Kai, Link, and Navi. Then, a barrier surrounded Kai, Link, and Ganon. Zero, Toad, and Hazel tried to destroy the barrier, but to no avail.

"We can't let anyone interrupt this fight," Sakura said.

"Only the Master Sword can slay Ganon," Zelda said. "Without it, Kai and Link will fail."

Inside the barrier, Ganon tried to slash Kai and Link into ribbons. Navi followed them as they dodged each hit.

"I can help you this time," Navi said.

"Great!" Kai exclaimed. "What's this guy's weakness?"

"His tail is his weak point," Navi said. "Be careful, though, he can only be slain by the Master Sword."

"We can at least weaken him first," Kai said. "Link, do you have any other weapons?"

"I have my arrows," Link answered. "But I doubt that they'll do any damage."

"Use them as a distraction," Kai said. "I'll charge in and weaken Ganon."

Kai and Link separated. Link blasted Ganon with Light Arrows to distract Ganon. Kai ran up from behind Ganon and slashed his tail. Ganon yelled in pain and turned around. He then knocked Kai into the walls of the barrier. This repeated over and over. Eventually, Kai could barely move, and Link was out of arrows.

"He…doesn't…seem…to be getting any weaker," Kai panted. "How do we win?"

"There must be something that we can do?" Link said.

Outside of the barrier, Zero, Toad, and Hazel had given up on breaking the barrier.

"There must be a way to give Link his sword," Zero said. "How can we?"

"I may have the ability to open the barrier, but only for a short amount of time," Zelda said. "The opening will be just big enough for the sword to go through."

"Alright," Zero said. "Hazel, you'll need to get the sword through the barrier. Toad and I will distract Sakura."

"Right," Hazel said.

Zero and Toad began to blast Sakura over and over with attacks. Sakura dodged each of these attacks and retaliated with blasts of her own. These blasts were dodged as well. Hazel grabbed the sword. Zelda then held out her hands toward the barrier. Her hands began to glow with a golden light. A small opening appeared in the barrier.

"Link!" Hazel shouted as she threw the sword into the barrier. The sword landed onto the ground, and Link grabbed it.

"Let's finish this," Link said.

"I agree," Kai replied.

Kai and Link charged forward. Kai threw a bomb-rock to distract Ganon. While Ganon was recovering from the explosion of the bomb-rock, Kai rose his sword into the air. The sword began to glow with a green and light-blue light.

"**Shining Overdrive**!" Kai shouted as he slashed Ganon's tail.

A huge explosion rose from where Kai slashed down. When the explosion cleared, Ganon was paralyzed.

"Link, now!" Kai shouted.

Link jumped up into the air and stabbed Ganon in the heart with his sword. Ganon began to scream in pain. Ganon then disappeared in a flash of light.

"No!!!" Sakura shouted.

The barrier disappeared. Sakura then hopped onto the black bird, which flew in during Link's final attack. Zero threw shuriken at her, but he missed when she rose into the air. She then flew too far for Zero to attack.

"She got away!" Zero shouted angrily as he slammed his fist into the ground.

The following day, everyone stood at the front of the forest where Kai and his friends entered Hyrule.

"I guess that this is good-bye," Kai said.

"What will happen now?" Hazel asked.

"Using my magic and the Temple of Time, I will send Hyrule decades into the future," Zelda said.

"What?!" Kai and his friends exclaimed.

"I hope that Hyrule will face a more peaceful time," Zelda said. "Link and I will be reincarnated into the future, but we will not remember you. But memories of you will remain in our hearts always."

"When we next meet, maybe we can have fun instead of fight some evil man bent on taking over the world," Kai said.

"I hope so," Link said.

Zelda walked up to Kai.

"Let me teach you a song that may come in handy sometime in the future," Zelda said.

She took out a harp. She played a few notes on it. The notes went in this order: mid--high-low---mid--high-low---mid--high-very high--high-mid.

Kai took out his ocarina and played the same song.

"That song is called 'Zelda's Lullaby'," Zelda said. "It is a royal song that has been passed down in my family for generations. If you ever find a symbol of the Triforce, play this song and something good will happen."

"Thank you," Kai said.

Kai and his friends began to leave. They said their good-byes and entered the forest.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39: The Holy Capital

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 39: The Holy Capital**

Kai and his friends were on the S.S. Mushroom, heading for wherever Sakura was. Toad was reading a Black Magic book (probably provided by Hazel), Zero was looking in a ninja scroll, Hazel was steering the ship, and Kai was practicing his sword techniques.

Kai stopped what he was doing and walked up to Hazel.

"Hazel, where are we going anyway?" Kai asked.

"We're going to the exact center of the Gameon Islands," Hazel answered. "I found out that Sakura was heading for the Holy Capital, the most sacred place in existence."

"What's so special about the Holy Capital?" Kai asked.

"It happens to be the spot where the Goddess and the Chosen Warrior of Light defeated the Lord of Darkness," Hazel answered.

Toad walked up to them.

"It also happens to be a huge trading market," Toad said. "People from the different countries get together there and trade goods. I've heard that the market's gotten bigger ever since the Pokemon began trading there."

"That place sounds awesome!" Kai exclaimed.

"Just don't forget why we're going there," Zero said from where he was sitting. "We must stop Sakura before she destroys the Holy Capital."

"Right," Kai, Toad, and Hazel said together.

The ship continued to sail for the Holy Capital. The following day, they reached an island that was shaped like a cross.

"We're here!" Hazel exclaimed.

They docked the ship and stepped onto the island. The island was one huge town. As soon as they entered the town, Kai and his friends ended up in a huge bazaar. There were people from the different countries there. There were Mushroom people selling Fire Flowers, Mushrooms, and Bomb-Rocks. Kai went there first and picked up some Bomb-Rocks.

There were also Pokemon selling many different berries. Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar were there, buying several berries.

"Hey, guys!" Kai shouted.

Alakazam and his teammates turned around to face them.

"Long time, no see," Kai said.

"It has been a long time, my friend," Alakazam said. "How has your adventure been going."

"Great," Kai said. "What are you doing here, Alakazam?"

"We decided that this place would be a target for our enemy," Alakazam answered. "Is that why you're here?"

"We know that she's here," Toad said.

"Right," Charizard said. "Wait. **She**?"

Kai explained everything for a few minutes.

"I see," Tyranitar said. "That makes sense."

"So the staff possesses whoever touches it," Alakazam said. "That's fascinating."

"Exactly," Zero said. "If we don't find Sakura before she makes her move, this whole city will be in danger."

"If she does make her move, it will be during the Goddess Festival," Alakazam said.

"The Goddess Festival is almost starting?!" Hazel exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to one!"

"What's the Goddess Festival?" Kai asked.

"It's a festival that celebrates the day that the Lord of Darkness was defeated," Hazel said. "The festival lasts a week and the last day is the day that the Lord of Darkness was defeated. They shoot off fireworks on that day."

"Cool," Kai said. "When is the Goddess Festival?"  
"It starts tomorrow," Charizard answers.

"Yay!" Hazel shouted. "I'll be able to go to the festival!"

"We have no time for the festival," Zero said. "We have to stop Sakura."

"True," Hazel said. "Can't we just celebrate the festival for a bit?"

"No," Zero said. "We have no time."

"You're no fun," Hazel said.

"Let's just shop, find a place to sleep for the night, and start searching for Sakura," Zero said.

"Fine," Hazel said.

So they continued to shop. The following morning, Kai's group met up with Alakazam's group and began the search for Sakura. Meanwhile, kids were running about wearing masks of Pokemon, Gorons, etc.

"Can I buy a mask?" Kai asked.

"No," Zero answered. "We need to save our money."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai looked up and saw a huge black bird fly toward a castle that was in the center of the town.

"Look!" Kai shouted as he pointed toward the bird.

"That was quick," Hazel said.

"Let's go!" Zero shouted.

The whole group ran after the bird. The trail led toward the castle. The castle was painted white. The huge door in the front was sky-blue. The castle had four towers on top of it.

"Where did it go?" Kai asked.

"I think that it went inside," Zero said.

"Let's go!" Toad shouted.

"Wait, I think that this is a trap," Alakazam said.

"Either that, or we might just capture Sakura," Kai said. "Frankly, I want to take that risk."

"He's right, Kai," Zero said. "What if we fall for a trap?"

"We'll just fight through it," Kai said. "That's what we did for the ambush back in Hyrule."

"Fine," Zero said. "Let's just go."

"My team will stay here," Alakazam said. "Just in case something goes wrong, we can help out."

"Right," Kai said. "Let's do this!"

Kai's group ran into the castle while Alakazam's group stayed behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tyranitar said.

"As do I," Alakazam said. "We just have to hope that fate is on our side."

Kai's group began to run out one of the towers.

"I hope it's this one," Kai said. "If not, we've just wasted time."

They reached the top of the tower. At the top was a sky-blue door. When they entered, they found Sakura pointing the staff toward a girl in a bed.

"We've caught you!" Kai shouted.

Kai charged forward with his blade drawn, but Sakura dodged Kai's attack. She then jumped out a nearby window.

"You aren't getting away!" Kai shouted.

Kai ran for the window when Zero stopped him.

"Wait a second," Zero said. "Why would Sakura jump out the window?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I mean that she would normally fight back," Zero said. "Why did she just back down from what she was doing?"

Suddenly, four men in shining armor and helmets ran through the door. They each wielded spears with white tips. They pointed the spears toward Kai's group.

"This can't be good," Kai said.

Another man slowly entered the door. He wore the same armor, but it had large, metallic shoulder pads. He also didn't wear a helmet. He had spiky, brown hair and blue eyes.

"By order of King Roark, I hereby place you four under arrest," the man said.

"For what reason?" Kai asked.

"For attempted murder of the princess," the man answered.

"We didn't try to murder her!" Toad exclaimed. "In fact, we tried to stop the person trying to kill her!"

"How did you know to come up here anyway?" Zero asked.

"We received a threat that four warriors would come and murder the princess," the man said. "We also heard that they might have allies, so we first arrested your three accomplices below. When we saw someone jump out of the window, we knew that you were here."

"We were framed!" Kai shouted.

"A likely story," the man said. "But you're still coming with us. You will be placed in a jail cell unless we find proof in your favor."

"But…" Kai began.

"Kai, stop," Zero said. "If we try to fight back, it will just add on to our suspicion. We should just go with them."

"Crap," Kai said. "But that does make sense. Fine, arrest us."

The guards took away their weapons and led them out of the castle. The leader stayed back and looked at the princess.

"It looks like she's been put under a sleeping curse," the man thought. "She won't be waking up until tomorrow morning. I'm just glad that we came here before those warriors killed her in her sleep."

The man began to leave, but he noticed a black feather on the ground. He picked it up.

"Where did this come from?" the man thought.

He then left the room. That night, both groups were placed in the same jail cell. Their weapons were hanging out of reach.

"We won't be coming out of here for a while," Kai said.

"We can't even use magic," Toad said. "This cell makes all magic useless. Pokemon can't even use their powers in here."

"Plus our strength is weakened in here," Tyranitar said. "If I was at full strength, I'd just bust through those bars."

One guard came into the jail and patrolled the room.

"How long are we put in here?" Kai asked.

"For a week," the guard answered. "At the end of the week, all seven of you will be executed."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed. "I thought that we only stayed in here until proof is found in our favor?!"

"A new law was placed out that says that we only search for proof for a week," the guard said. "Then we carry out the sentence of the accused."

"That's not fair!" Kai shouted.

The guard left.

"Don't even bother trying to argue," a voice said from the shadows. "It's useless."

They all turned to face the voice. A man came out of the shadows. He was a fat man who wore a blue suit and brown shoes. He had muscular arms. His head was bald on top, but the back of his head had brown hair. He also had a brown mustache and a big nose. He was a Hylian.

"My name is Talon," the man said. "I was placed in this jail a month ago."

The whole group introduced themselves.

"Why are you in this cell?" Kai asked.

"I should explain from the beginning," Talon said. "I used to run a ranch in Hyrule with my daughter, Malon, and my friend, Ingo. My daughter and I left the ranch to Ingo and set sail to sell milk in other countries. We took a few cows and horses with us so we could sell milk and race with the horses. About a month ago, we came to this island. Some strange law prohibited us from bringing farming equipment onto the island. I told them that I'd serve both my daughter's and my own sentence if they let my daughter go. Instead, they told me that I would have to be executed in exchange for my daughter's freedom."

"That's horrible!" Hazel shouted. "Why would they create a law like that?"

"Because the Princess is coming of marrying age," Talon said. "At this time, the laws are strengthened to protect the Princess from people who might want to attack her. They don't allow any weapons or weapon-like items to be used on the island."

"But why didn't we get jailed immediately?" Zero asked. "We had weapons the whole time we were on the island."

"You didn't use them, did you?" Talon asked.

"I kinda drew my sword when we chased the guy who was attacking the Princess," Kai said. "That means that it's probably my fault that we're in here."

"When will you be executed, Talon?" Zero asked.

"In a week, just like you guys," Talon said.

"I guess that they're executing everyone in here in a week," Kai said.

"No," Talon said. "Only everyone in a jail cell. They give every jail cell a certain day for prisoners to be executed. Ours just happens to be in a week."

"Crap," Kai said. "We're going to die! What will we do?"

"All we can do is pray to the Goddess and hope that she'll have mercy on us," Hazel said.

"This sucks," Toad said.

A week passed by. Every night, they watched as the guards took people in and out of jail cells. Those who came out were either set free, which was rare, or executed. Kai just counted down the days till his demise.

On the last day they would live, Kai just sat and thought about his family.

"Great," Zero said sarcastically. "Tomorrow, we die."

"Why must this happen to us?" Toad asked. "We've done nothing but good things."

Suddenly, they heard the opening of doors. Something small and round walked up to their cell. It was too dark to tell what it was.

"We're going to be killed early!" Kai shouted. "This isn't fair!"

"You will not be killed," a voice said from out of nowhere.

A second round thing appeared in the shadows. It had wings, and a sword. It took out a lantern and turned it on. Metaknight was standing there. The first round thing was a small, pink creature.

"Metaknight!" Kai exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

"We don't have time for 'hellos'," Metaknight said. "This is a jailbreak. We have to hurry."

"Alright," Kai said.

"You too, Talon," Metaknight said.

"How did you…" Talon began.

"Just come!" Metaknight shouted.

They all left with Metaknight. In the middle of the night, they left the jail. They entered a broken-down building. They stopped there.

"How did you know where to find us?" Toad asked. "And how did you know who Talon was?"

"About a week ago, I was searching for Kirby when I found him with a young girl," Metaknight said.

"Where is Kirby?" Kai asked.

"Right here," Metaknight said as he pointed to the pink creature.

"Kirby, Kirby!" Kirby said.

"That's Kirby?!" Kai exclaimed. "Are you sure? You said that he was a great warrior. That thing is **pink**."

Kirby couldn't speak very well. He kinda talked like a baby.

"He can't even talk!" Kai continued.

"He may be young, but he is a warrior none-the-less," Metaknight said. "Now, let me continue. The girl told me that her father was jailed. She also told me the reason and how he decided to be executed so she wouldn't be jailed."

"That is Malon!" Talon said. "Is she here?!"

"No," Metaknight said. "She is safely back at Dreamland. She is waiting for you there. I've prepared a ship for you."

"Thank you," Talon said. "But I cannot leave until my new friends are freed from suspicion."

"That is your choice," Metaknight said.

"How did you know that we were here?" Kai asked.

"I heard that seven warriors were jailed," Metaknight said. "Three of the warriors matched Toad's, Zero's, and your own descriptions perfectly."

"Sweet!" Kai exclaimed. "Now we just have to stop Sakura before she kills the Princess."

"I've caught you!" a voice said from outside the room.

The door burst open. The man who led the guards was there. Everyone drew their weapons.

"I am not here to arrest you," the man said. "I came to hear the truth. My name is Marcus. When you were taken away, I found this."

Marcus took out a black feather.

"This feather was unlike anything I had ever seen before," Marcus continued. "I later heard rumors of a suspicious girl riding a bird that had the same color feathers as this one. I knew that this person had to be the one who threatened the Princess."

"That still doesn't explain why you're setting us free?" Kai asked.

"Because the feather is proof that you are innocent," Marcus said. "But the King will not believe me with so little evidence. If you explain this whole thing to me, I might just be able to prove your innocence and stop the real culprit."

Kai and Zero explained the whole story to Marcus.

"That story still doesn't provide some real proof," Marcus said. "If you help me catch the culprit, I'll be able to clear you of all charges."

"Only on one condition," Kai said. "You clear Talon of all charges as well."

"Fine," Marcus said. "The Princess's life is more important to me than anything else. Let's stop Sakura before she does anything."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

With everything said, they left the building with Marcus in the lead. They headed for the castle.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40: Beginning of the End

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 40: Beginning of the End**

Marcus led Kai's group, Team A.C.T., Metaknight, Kirby, and Talon toward the castle from earlier. They entered the castle's front door and entered a large room. On the walls were four doors: two ahead, one to the left, and one to the right.

"We should split up here," Marcus said. "If I know the king, he's probably taken his daughter to the hidden chamber for protection."

"Where is it?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure," Marcus said. "Its location was kept secret from the Royal Guards. That's why we must split up. Kai, you and I will take the path that is ahead and to the right."

"Toad, Talon, and I will take the path to the left and ahead," Hazel said.

"I'll take the right path," Zero said.

"My team will take the left path," Alakazam said.

"Kirby and I will go with Zero," Metaknight said.

"Once you find the path, use these," Marcus said as he took out some items.

They were small, round-shaped, metal things. He handed one to each group.

"If you took the right path, you place these tracers on the ground where you found the chamber," Marcus said. "Once one is set onto the ground, the rest will start to react and act like a kind of compass leading toward the first one. If you do not find the chamber within the hour, meet back here. Hurry, the Princess's life is at stake."

"Right," everyone agreed.

So the groups went their separate ways. The path that Kai and Marcus took led further through the first floor. Hazel's, Toad's, and Talon's path led up toward one of the towers. Zero's group's path led down toward a basement. Team A.C.T.'s path led up another tower.

Kai and Marcus continued to run through their path. They ran from hallway to hallway. When they met staircases, they ran up them or down them.

"You're a much nicer guy than I first guessed," Kai said.

"I'm just a guy doing my job," Marcus said. "I have a sworn duty to protect the royal family. I will not fail. The Princess will be saved."

"That's just the kind of attitude that I like," Kai said. "Let's keep going."

A few minutes later, five members of the royal guard surrounded Kai and Marcus.

"Captain Marcus, you are put under arrest for assisting a criminal," one of the guards said. "We will use force if necessary."

"Do you really think that I can be defeated so easily," Marcus said. "I was promoted to captain for a reason."

Marcus drew his sword. It had a silver blade that shined in the light. Its grip was colored pure white, as well as its hand-guard. Kai also drew his sword. The two of them mowed down all of the guards with ease. They then continued to run.

"You're a pretty good swordsman," Kai said.

"You're not bad yourself," Marcus replied.

Along their path, they met up with more groups of guards. Kai and Marcus defeated each of these groups with no problem.

"There must be a reason that the king sent all of these guards here," Marcus said. "We must be on the right path."

"Right," Kai said.

Eventually, they reached a wall. The wall had two doors on it.

"Which way?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure," Marcus said. "Look inside both of the doors."

Kai looked in one door while Marcus looked in the other. Marcus's door led to a long hallway. Guards were standing at their posts. Kai's door led to another hallway, but this one was different. There was a large, broken window in it. The shattered glass from the window stuck in the wall on the opposite side. Guards were far down the hallway, but they were on they were knocked out. Signs of a struggle could be found in the hallway.

"I think it's this way," Kai said.

Kai and Marcus followed down Kai's path.

"With all of this mess, it must mean that Sakura's been here," Marcus said. "We must hurry! If we slow down, the Princess's life will be at stake."

Kai and Marcus followed this path. Eventually, they hit a dead end.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Kai asked.

"No," Marcus said. "This has to be the right way. As I said, this is a secret chamber. There must be a hidden entrance."

Kai looked to the left and saw a bookshelf. He began to pull books off of the shelf. Marcus looked strangely at him.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"In almost every mystery movie I've seen, there was a bookshelf that had a switch in it that was shaped like a book," Kai said. "When I pull that book, the door will open.

While Kai pulled books out, Marcus continued to search the wall. Marcus noticed a cross on the wall. He pushed it into the wall, and a hidden door opened. Kai stopped what he was doing.

"Well, that works too," Kai said. "I'll clean this up when we're done."

Kai and Marcus went into the hidden door. This door led to a staircase leading down into the ground. Kai and Marcus ran down these stairs. They eventually reached the bottom and entered a huge room. The walls of the room were completely made of stone. To the right were the Princess, the King, and Sakura. The King and the Princess were backed up to a wall while Sakura slowly walked up to them.

"Please, I'll do anything you want," the King said. "Just don't hurt my daughter."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Sakura said. "Now, my Princess, prepare to die!"  
Sakura raised her staff into the air. The Princess screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Marcus shouted.

Sakura turned to face Marcus and Kai. Kai was placing the tracer down onto the ground.

"By the order of the great and powerful Goddess, I place you under arrest for attempted murder of the royal family," Marcus said. "The sentence will be execution."

Marcus drew his sword. Once Kai placed the tracer onto the ground, he drew his sword.

"Fine then," Sakura said. "I'll destroy you two annoying rats first. Then I'll go for the Princess."

Sakura pointed her staff toward Kai and Marcus. A dark-purple orb formed on the staff's tip. The orb then shot toward Kai and Marcus. They dodged the blast right before it hit.

Sakura continued to blast Kai and Marcus with dark-purple orbs. Each blast was dodged, but they prevented Kai and Marcus from getting close to Sakura. Once she realized that distance attacks weren't going to work, she placed the staff on her back. She quickly made some hand-signs and pointed her right hand's palm toward the ground. Lightning-like energy formed on her palm. She then charged straight for Kai.

"Perfect," Kai thought.

Kai put his sword away.

"What are you doing?!" Marcus shouted.

"Trust me!" Kai replied.

When Sakura got close with the energy, Kai jumped into the air. Sakura then crashed right into the wall. Her hand was stuck within the wall. Kai then took out a hand full of bomb-rocks and threw them at the ground right below Sakura. The bomb-rocks created a powerful explosion that blew Sakura straight through the wall. Kai then walked over to Marcus.

"I still love bomb-rocks," Kai said. "They are my favorite weapons."

"After an explosion like that, I doubt that she'll be getting up for a while," Marcus said.

Kai and Marcus began to head for the Princess to make sure that she was all right. When they took about two steps, Sakura burst through the wall and ran straight for the Princess. She pointed the sharp end of the staff toward the Princess. Marcus rushed forward to protect her. When Sakura got close enough, she pulled the staff back for a strike. She then lunged the staff forward, but instead of hitting the Princess, she stabbed Marcus straight into the chest. The staff's tip went through to the other side. Marcus fell over. His eyes were wide with pain. Kai, the Princess, and the King had a look of total shock on their faces.

"He was a fool to get in my way," Sakura said. "He sacrificed himself."

Kai's face changed from total shock to anger. He rushed blindly toward Sakura with his sword drawn. The sword glowed with a green and light-blue light.

"**Shining Overdrive**!" Kai shouted as he slashed Sakura.

A huge explosion of green and light-blue light rose from the point of impact. The rest of the groups reached the opening of the secret chamber when this attack hit. They heard the final strike.

"That must be Kai," Hazel said.

"Let's hurry!" Zero shouted.

They all ran down the steps. When they reached the bottom, they found Sakura on the ground, and the staff out of her hand. They also saw Kai breathing extremely hard from the fight and the Princess holding the slowly dying Marcus.

"What happened?!" Hazel asked.

She got no answer. Instead, Kai was too busy focusing on Marcus.

"We won, Marcus," Kai said. "We beat her."

"I know," Marcus said softly.

"Hazel's here now, you'll be ok," Kai continued. "You won't die."

"She can't do anything for me now," Marcus continued. "This is the end for me."

"Don't say that!" Kai shouted. "You aren't going to die here!"

"Don't lie to me, Kai," Marcus said. "You know this is the end. I don't regret my death either. The King took me into his castle and gave me a home. I got to serve a beautiful Princess and protect a kingdom. I fulfilled my duty as a soldier. I'm ready to die."

"You can't die!" Kai shouted tearfully. "You are a hero! Heroes aren't supposed to die! It doesn't work like that!"

"Thank you, my friend," Marcus said. "Thank…you…for…everything…"

Marcus's eyes closed. He let go of his sword. He had passed away. Everyone in the room began to mourn his death.

"He was a noble warrior to the end," Metaknight said. "He deserves a hero's burial. Let's take him outside."

Kai and Zero lifted Marcus's body into the air. Toad and Hazel picked up Sakura, who was only knocked out. Everyone then began to leave the room. When they were gone, the staff began to glow with an ominous light.

That evening, they all buried Marcus's body. Everyone who was in the secret chamber, as well as the whole royal guard, was at the burial. Once the body was buried, Hazel placed a white cross in front of the buried body. One-by-one, everyone placed white roses near the cross. Kai was the last one in the row. Before he placed down his rose, he stared at the spot where Marcus was buried.

"You truly were a hero to the end," Kai thought. "I just wish that we had been able to fight together longer."

He then placed his rose down. He backed away from the body and joined everyone else. It began to rain lightly.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night," Zero said.

"You are all welcome to stay at my castle," the King said. "It is the least I can do for saving my daughter. You are all also freed of all charges."

"Thank you," Toad said. "How's Sakura doing?"

"She is asleep in the Hospital Wing," The King replied. "She's gone through quite the ordeal. I'm glad you all explained everything to me. Now the nightmare is finally over."

"Not exactly," Zero said. "That black bird can still come into the secret chamber and take the staff away."

"That isn't possible," the King said. "I have some soldiers posted in front of the chamber. Nothing can get in or out. When we get back at the castle, the whole guard will be guarding that chamber. Marcus's death will not be in vain."

"Ok," Hazel said. "Once I find some more information regarding the staff, I might be able to discover a way to destroy it."

"Fine," the King said. "You can use my castle's entire library if you have to. My castle has the largest collection of books throughout the entire Gameon Islands. If you can't find information in there, you won't find it anywhere."

"Alright," Hazel said.

The following day, Talon was given a ship to sail toward Dreamland to reunite with his daughter. Metaknight and Kirby went with him as well. Team A.C.T. took their ship and headed toward the Pokemon Land, so they can get back to work as a Rescue Team. Kai's group stayed on the island. They were given a place to stay within the castle. Hazel, Zero, and Toad were reading books in search for information regarding the staff. Kai just looked out toward Marcus's gravesite.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers ran up to Kai.

"Swordsman, I have some strange news!" the soldier shouted.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It's the staff," the soldier said. "Something strange is happening to it!"

"Go to the library and tell my friends the same thing," Kai said.

Kai then rushed toward the secret chamber. The soldier ran toward the library. When Kai reached the secret chamber, he found that all of the soldiers had been knocked out by some kind of magic. Kai entered the secret chamber and found the staff, which was floating in the air and emanating a strange light.

"What's going on?" Kai thought.

The ground below the staff began to rise. The black bird then flew past Kai and toward the staff. The earth took the form of a man. The bird landed on top of the man-shaped earth. The staff then moved in front of the earth. When the staff joined the bird and the earth, a dark-purple light rose from them. The light surrounded the entire chamber. When the light faded, a man stood where the earth, bird, and staff were. The man had long, dark-blue hair, eyes as black as coal, and dark-purple armor with a blood-red cape. Behind the man was the staff.

Kai had the look of total fear at the sight of this man.

"Who is this guy?" Kai thought. "It…it feels like I've seen him before. Whoever he is, he isn't friendly…"

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41: Kai's Destiny

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 41: Kai's Destiny**

Kai stood face-to-face with this strange man. Kai remained extremely still and couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

"What's this strange feeling?" Kai thought. "It feels like I've seen him before. Who is he?"

"Hello, Kai," the man said.

Kai was knocked out of this trance.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Kai asked.

"You of all people should recognize me," the man said. "I'll give you a hint. I'm the one you've been chasing this whole time. I corrupted that foolish sage's mind and jumped from body to body whenever you hit me with that blast of yours."

"That must mean that you're…you're…" Kai began.

"The Lord of Darkness," the man finished.

At this, Kai drew his sword.

"Do you think that you can stop me with that tooth-pick?" the Lord of Darkness asked.

Kai charged forward. He slashed at the Lord of Darkness over and over, but each slash was dodged. The Lord of Darkness then pulled a black rapier out of nowhere. He merely pointed it at Kai and sent him crashing into the wall. Kai slowly got up.

"Do you think that you are a match for me?" the Lord of Darkness asked. "You can barely stand after one blow."

"I…will…stop…you," Kai said between breaths.

"I'd like to see that," the Lord of Darkness said.

Kai charged forward toward his opponent. The Lord of Darkness pointed his rapier toward Kai and blasted him with a dark-purple orb. Kai was forced back into the wall. This time, Kai was knocked out.

"You are a waste of time," the Lord of Darkness said. "Be gone!"

The Lord of Darkness created a wave of dark energy that forced everyone out of the castle. They all landed just outside of the castle's front door. Zero, Hazel, and Toad landed right beside of Kai. Everyone else landed to their right. When everyone was out, the castle began to rise. An evil laughter could be heard from inside of the castle. The castle began to fly above the clouds. Later, dark clouds began to form just outside of the floating castle. The clouds began to spread out and cover the entire sky. The castle disappeared into the clouds.

Hazel got up and saw Kai. She moved over to him.

"Kai, are you alright?!" Hazel asked. "Kai?!"

Kai slowly opened his eyes. Zero and Toad then walked up to him. Kai sat up.

"I…I couldn't stop him," Kai said. "The Lord of Darkness…he's back."

A look of sheer terror formed on everyone's faces.

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked. "The soldier said that the staff was acting strange, but how could this happen? It isn't possible, is it?"

"I can't believe it!" Zero shouted. "We should've kept an eye on the staff!"

"That means that the world is doomed," Toad said.

Kai found an open book on the ground. He got up and picked the book up. He began to read it.

"I found something!" Kai exclaimed.

Hazel, Toad, and Zero looked at the book as well.

"It says that the Lord of Darkness can only be revived from the staff if the final blood of a royal is spilt," Kai said.

"That doesn't make sense," Toad said. "Neither the Princess nor the King were killed. Only Marcus was killed."

"That must mean that Marcus must've had royal blood in him," Hazel said. "He must've been related to the family in some distant way."

"That's true," Zero said. "That would make sense."

"So, does that mean that Marcus's sacrifice meant nothing?!" Kai shouted. "That's not fair!"

Kai slammed his fist onto the ground.

"And I couldn't do anything to fight against the Lord of Darkness," Kai said. "I was useless against him! Marcus died for nothing, and no one can stop the Lord of Darkness!"

"I can't believe it," Toad said. "What should we do now?"

"The whole world is slowly becoming consumed in darkness," Hazel said. "We would be best to get everyone that is on the island to board a ship and sail to someplace safe. The Mushroom Kingdom would be the best idea."

"Right," Zero said. "We can come up with a plan there. Let's hurry."

Five ships, including the S.S. Mushroom, left what remained of the Holy Capital and sailed toward the Mushroom Kingdom. Once they were there, they all stayed in camps that were protected by Mushroom Soldiers. Meanwhile, Kai and his friends were in the castle's library, looking up information on the Lord of Darkness.

After a while, Hazel shut a book.

"Nothing!" Hazel shouted. "I've got nothing! There's not a single bit of information on the Lord of Darkness within this entire library!"

"What should we do: let the Lord of Darkness take over the world?" Kai asked. "We have to find a way. We must!"

"Maybe we've been looking up the wrong information," Toad said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Kai, do you remember why we started our journey in the first place?" Kai asked.

"Uhh…nope," Kai said.

"We started this mission because you were supposed to deliver that sword to the Chosen Warrior of Light," Toad said. "Maybe we should start looking up information on him. Then we can find him and help him save the world."

"That's it!" Kai exclaimed. "Alright, everyone! Let's start reading!"

So they began to read the books again. The following morning, the clouds grew closer and closer. Kai, Toad, and Zero fell asleep in the middle of the night. Hazel continued to read. She eventually stopped.

"EUREKA!!!" Hazel shouted.

Kai, Toad, and Zero suddenly woke up.

"Why are you shouting?!" Toad asked.

"I found some information!" Hazel exclaimed. "Listen to this: _The Chosen Warrior of Light did not have the strength to fight the Lord of Darkness on his own. So the great God-birds of the Sacred Island forged him a sword of light. Using this blade and the power it provided, the Chosen Warrior of Light teamed up with three brave souls and sealed the Lord of Darkness away_."

"What does it mean?" Kai asked.

"It means that these God-birds might know where the Chosen Warrior of Light might be!" Hazel exclaimed. "We must head for the Sacred Island immediately."

"Where is it?" Toad asked.

"Its location is just outside of the Gameon Islands," Zero answered. "We'll make it there in one day."

"Then let's go!" Kai exclaimed.

The following day, the S.S. Mushroom reached a strange island. Unlike the skies around it, the sky above the island was clear. The island had a huge mountain on it.

"I'm guessing that the God-birds are at the top of that mountain," Kai said.

They landed on the island. They then began to climb up the mountain. They followed a dirt path up the mountain. As they climbed, some Pokemon watched them from the trees. Eventually, the path leveled out. There was a fork in the path.

"Which way do we go?" Kai asked.

"Who knows?" Hazel replied.

A Stantler walked from the left path. It stared at them.

"Are you here to guide us?" Kai asked.

The Stantler began to walk down the path he appeared on. Kai and his friends followed the Stantler. Eventually, an Ursaring and a Teddiursa appeared on the path. The Stantler bowed to the Ursaring, and the Ursaring bowed back. The Ursaring and the Teddiursa began to walk down the path. Kai and his friends then followed these two Pokemon.

Eventually, they reached some tall grass. A Furret popped up from the grass. The Ursaring bowed to the Furret, who then hid back into the grass. He began to walk through the tall grass, popping up occasionally to make sure that Kai and his friends were still following it. They eventually reached a large lake at the top of the mountain. In front of lake was a stone tablet with a symbol of the Triforce on it. The Furret then disappeared. Kai and his friends walked up to the tablet.

"What's this thing?" Kai asked.

"Who knows?" Zero replied.

Kai then noticed the Triforce.

"Maybe I'm supposed to play 'Zelda's Lullaby' here," Kai said as he took out his ocarina.

"It's worth a shot," Hazel said.

Kai began to play the song that Princess Zelda taught him. When he was done, another tablet rose in front of the first. It had more ocarina music on it.

"I guess I'm supposed to play this song now," Kai said.

The song went just like this: **low-high-mid-low-high-very low---low-high-mid--low-high-mid-very high---very very high-very high-high-mid-high-low---low-high-mid-low-mid-low-mid-low**.

When Kai played this, the song continued to play further (I won't type the whole song because it is long). The whole lake began to shine with a golden light. The clouds above also glowed with the same light. Kai was too busy playing the ocarina to notice, but Zero, Hazel, and Toad were bewildered by the sight. When the song ended, two God-like bird Pokemon appeared. One came from the lake and the other came from the clouds. The one that came from the lake was silver while the other was a rainbow color.

"Those are Legendary Pokemon!" Hazel exclaimed. "Lugia…"

"…and Ho-oh," Toad finished.

"That's amazing!" Zero exclaimed.

"Wow," Kai exclaimed.

"The song has brought us here," Lugia said. "Who is the one who played the song."

Everyone pointed toward Kai.

"You must have a reason for summoning us," Ho-oh said. "Why did you call us?"

"The Lord of Darkness is taking over the world," Kai said. "We need your help in finding the Chosen Warrior of Light."

"Only he can stop the Lord of Darkness," Toad said. "Please help us."

"You need to look no farther," Lugia said. "He is here on the island."

"Are you sure?" Hazel asked. "We searched the entire island and found nobody else beside us and the Pokemon."

"He is right in front of your eyes," Ho-oh said.

"We don't have time for riddles!" Kai exclaimed. "Could you please help us?!"

"This is not a riddle," Ho-oh said. "The Chosen Warrior of Light is a brave man who never backs down."

"He helps whoever is in need and stops evil wherever it may rise," Lugia continued. "He also can lead his allies toward the right path."

"That…describes…" Hazel began.

"…Kai," Toad finished.

"Huh?" Kai asked.

"You've never backed down from a challenge," Zero said.

"You've always insisted on helping others and defeating villains," Hazel said.

"Your dreams also have led us to the right places several times," Toad said. "You even accidentally solved each riddle in the Magica Tower and led us to Hazel."

"Face it, Kai," Zero said. "You're the Chosen Warrior of Light."

Kai's eyes widened in shock.

"But…but…but I can't be him," Kai said. "I tried fighting the Lord of Darkness and lost."

"Alone the Chosen Warrior of Light would've failed," Lugia said. "But he had three allies on his side. First was Randar the Powerful: a mage who's spells were more powerful than any other."

A light shined on Toad.

"Next was Tajiri the Swift: a warrior who's speed and weapon-skills defeated many of the Lord of Darkness's minions in mere minutes," Lugia continued.

Another light shined on Zero.

"Finally, there was Serena the Wise: a woman who's wisdom and healing prowess kept the team protected against darkness," Lugia finished.

A third light shined on Hazel.

"We match those descriptions," Toad said.

"That is because you three are the reincarnations of those very people," Lugia said. "Only the four of you can defeat the Lord of Darkness."

"I've got a question: how do we get to the Lord of Darkness?" Kai asked. "He's way above the clouds. If you have a 5-mile high ladder, that might help."

"As we are only spirits, we cannot physically help you," Lugia said. "We can guide you, though. You have another ally that has the ability to fly and carry you all. You just have to remember who it is."

Lugia and Ho-oh began to fade.

"Wait!" Kai shouted. "I still have some questions!"

But it was too late, they were gone. The following day, they came back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The weird thing was that the clouds above the castle were completely clear. They sat in one of the bedrooms.

"I can't believe it," Kai said. "I just can't believe it."

"That would explain why the Seeking Feather refused to find the Chosen Warrior of Light," Toad said. "Kai was already right there."

"It's not extremely surprising," Zero said. "Kai has shown incredible strength and skill despite only being here for a short amount of time."

"That's true," Hazel said. "What's more surprising is how we're the reincarnations of the warriors that fought the Lord of Darkness. That's fascinating."

"We're getting off topic," Toad said. "Lugia said that we had an ally that could fly and carry us. Who could he have been talking about? Any ideas?"

"No," Zero said.

"I've got nothing," Hazel said.

Kai thought for a minute.

"I've got it!" Kai shouted. "I know who it is! Toad and I saved him in one of our first adventures!"

"You don't mean…" Toad said.

"Exactly," Kai said. "Rayquaza! He still owes us a favor from when we saved him."

"Alright," Toad said. "One problem: he lives in the sky. How do we get to him?"

"I can help you," a voice said from nowhere.

Hazel, Toad, and Zero looked around for the voice. Only Kai didn't look for the voice. He knew who it was.

"Crystal," Kai said.

"Do you mean that girl who appears in your dream and leads you in the right direction?!" Toad exclaimed. "How can we hear her?"

"I'm not sure," Zero said.

"Crystal, how can you help us?" Kai asked.

"Meet me at the top-most tower in the castle," Crystal said. "And hurry."

"You heard her," Kai said. "Let's go!"

"We're taking orders from an invisible voice," Hazel said. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

They began to run to the highest tower.

"Toad, what's in the highest tower?" Kai asked.

"Only a huge glass window with the Princess on it," Toad said.

They reached the top of the tower. When they faced the window, a light shined through the window. The light turned into Crystal.

"That must be Crystal," Zero said.

"This is amazing," Toad said.

"She's beautiful," Hazel said.

"I'm glad that I get to see all four of you," Crystal said. "But this is not a time for greetings. I have the answer you seek."

"Tell it to us," Kai said.

"Look in the sky," Crystal said.

Kai and his friends looked through another window. They saw Rayquaza descend from the clouds above.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed.

Rayquaza floated in front of the window.

"How did you know to come here, Rayquaza?" Kai asked.

"A strange force led me to this location," Rayquaza said. "If I'm not mistaken, I still owe you a favor. What is it that you need?"

"We need you to take us to the Lord of Darkness," Kai said. "It's time that we end this once and for all."

"Fine," Rayquaza said. "We leave tomorrow morning. That'll give you all time to prepare for the battle ahead."

"You also need this," Crystal said.

She held her hands in the air. A staff that looked just like the one that sealed the Lord of Darkness appeared out of nowhere.

"That thing is cursed!" Toad shouted. "We shouldn't touch something like that!"

"The world forgot the staff's original purpose," Crystal said. "The staff was created to seal the Lord of Darkness away. It can also be used to destroy him."

"Awesome," Kai said. "With this staff, we're sure to beat him."

"How do you know so much about the staff?" Hazel asked.

"Because I am the spirit of the woman you know as the Goddess," Crystal answered.

"Holy crap!" Toad exclaimed. "How is that possible? You only look sixteen at most!"

"I reverted to a young age when I died," Crystal said. "Despite some beliefs, I was not a Goddess. Instead, I was a member of a race known as the Avians. I fell in love with a man who ruled the Holy Capital. I married him and our child became known as the Chosen Warrior of Light."

"That is amazing," Toad said. "If Kai is the Chosen Warrior of Light, does that make him part Avian?"

"No way, Toad," Hazel said. "He isn't the descendant of the Chosen Warrior of Light. He is the **reincarnation** of him."

"Both answers are correct," Crystal said. "When the Chosen Warrior of Light disappeared, he went into Kai's world and got married. His blood runs through you, Kai. You are part Avian."

"Cool," Kai said. "What are Avians?"

"Avians are legendary people with wings," Hazel said. "They had the image of Gods when they flew, but of course, nobody ever really saw an Avian. I thought they were only a myth."

"Avians were real," Crystal said.

"That's amazing," Toad said. "But let's not get off topic. Let's get ready for our battle."

"So I'm some sort of bird-person," Kai said.

"Don't get off topic again!" Zero exclaimed. "The fate of the world lies in our hands. We must be ready."

"The battle begins tomorrow," Crystal said. "Good-luck, Kai."

Crystal disappeared. The following day, Kai and his friends had everything they needed ready. Toadette gave Toad a big hug. Toad blushed during this.

"Please be alright," Toadette said. "I want you to come back in one piece."

"I will," Toad promised.

Toad climbed onto Rayquaza. Hazel and Zero then followed him. Kai was the last to climb onto Rayquaza. He had his sword on his back and the staff in his hands.

"We're ready," Kai said. "We carry the world on our shoulders. Let the final battle begin."

Rayquaza rose into the air. He then began to fly toward the Lord of Darkness's castle in the sky.

"This is it," Kai thought. "For better or worse, this is where it will end."

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42: The Final Battle

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Chapter 42: The Final Battle**

Rayquaza finally reached the castle in the sky. The castle had been magically changed. It's colors turned black and dark-purple. Black flames rose from each of the towers. A clear barrier surrounded the entire castle.

"There's no way we'll be able to bust that barrier," Zero said. "What do we do?"

"We might not be able to bust it, but Rayquaza can," Toad said. "As a Legendary Pokemon, he has the strength to bust through that thing."

"I do have one attack that could bust through it," Rayquaza said. "Hang on."

Rayquaza opened his mouth, and orange energy began to form in his mouth. The energy turned into a beam that shot toward the barrier. The barrier shattered after being blasted for a minute.

"Alright!" Kai exclaimed.

Rayquaza stopped when they got to the door.

"This is my stop," Rayquaza said. "I'll stay out here just in case you need my help, though. Good-luck."

Kai and his friends hopped off of Rayquaza and entered the door. When they got inside they found that everything inside of the castle had been changed as well. In front of them was a huge staircase leading upwards.

"Let's go up," Zero said. "We can expect traps to be in our way, so be careful."

"Right," everyone else agreed.

They all then ran up the stairs. When they got to the top of this staircase, a barrier appeared behind them. They entered a huge room with a staircase in front of them. A barrier covered the staircase ahead of them as well.

"I don't like the feeling of this," Toad said.

Suddenly, Giga-Bowser fell from the ceiling above.

"Not this guy again," Kai said.

"He should be easy," Toad said. "Kai and I took him out with no problem."

Giga-Bowser roared and rushed toward Kai. He attempted to slash Kai with his claws. Kai blocked this attack with his sword. Giga-Bowser then sent an electric current flowing from his claws into Kai's blade. Kai took the full force of this attack. When the electricity faded, Giga-Bowser jumped back and Kai fell to his knees.

"The electric claws are new," Kai said.

Giga-Bowser than rushed forward to ram them with his horns. This attack was dodged easily. Toad then blasted him with a **Blizzaga** spell. This attack incased Giga-Bowser in a huge block of ice. Kai then split the ice in half, and Giga-Bowser turned into small particles of darkness. The particles disappeared. Both barriers blocking the staircases disappeared.

"I'm guessing that we'll have to fight some familiar enemies," Kai said.

"You're probably right," Zero said. "Look above the stairs."

Everyone looked above the staircase leading up. It had the symbol of a Mushroom.

"Maybe we'll fight enemies from the different lands," Zero said. "We must be careful."

They all climbed up the stairs. When they reached the top, another barrier blocked off the staircase behind them. This room was like the one before it, but a different symbol was above the staircase in front of them. This symbol was a Pokeball. Many black particles appeared and took the form of a black Rayquaza.

"This guy's just as strong as Rayquaza," Kai said. "Stay away from his Hyper Beam."

Rayquaza fired an orange beam from his mouth that shot toward Kai and his friends. This attack was dodged. Zero appeared right behind Rayquaza.

"I've been practicing a brand new jutsu," Zero said. "It's time to bring it out."

Zero began to form some hand-signs. Rayquaza turned around and began to form another Hyper Beam. Zero finished making hand-signs and pulled his right hand back as if he was about to pull out a punch. His right hand glowed with a white-light.

"**Meteor Blast**!" Zero shouted.

He rushed forward. Rayquaza released the Hyper Beam. Zero punched the Hyper Beam and destroyed it. He continued his punch until he hit Rayquaza and destroyed him. The barrier disappeared again.

"Let's continue toward the top," Zero said. "We're not done yet."

They continued to run up the stairs. When they reached the top of this staircase, a third barrier formed. This room was similar to the first two, only a symbol of the Triforce was above the staircase ahead.

"Get ready, guys," Kai said.

More black particles appeared and took the shape of Ganon.

"Remember that his weakness is his tail," Kai said.

"Plus, since this isn't the real Ganon, we won't need the Master Sword to finish him," Zero said.

Ganon rushed forward and tried to slash them. Kai blocked this attack with his sword so the others could get behind Ganon. Kai then released his block and dodged the slash as it came down. Hazel then held her palms toward Ganon's tail. White energy began to form in her hands.

"**Holy**!" Hazel shouted.

The white energy turned into a beam that shot toward Ganon's tail and destroyed Ganon. The barriers then disappeared. Kai walked up to her.

"What was that?!" Toad exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"White Magic does have its offensive capabilities as well," Hazel said. "Let's not waste anymore time. We're still not done."

They ran up the stairs. This staircase was much larger than the other two, which proved that their final battle was ahead. When they neared the top, they stopped. Hazel cast a **Curaga** spell that healed everyone to full strength. After they were completely healed, they reached the top of the stairs.

At the top was the roof. The stars were shining above them. The Lord of Darkness stood ahead of them. To their sides were gigantic flames. A barrier surrounded the staircase behind them, preventing them from leaving the battle field.

"I see that you made it here," the Lord of Darkness said. "Unfortunately, this is where your journey, as well as your lives, ends."

"Let's finish this," Kai said. "Many people are depending on us to save them. I won't let them down. I won't give up!"

The Lord of Darkness took out his rapier and charged forward. Hazel created a barrier that blocked this attack. The Lord of Darkness then rapidly struck the barrier with his rapier until it eventually shattered. When this happened, Hazel fell back.

Toad then blasted the Lord of Darkness with a series of **Fira** spells to knock him back. While Toad was doing this, Zero was forming some hand-signs.

"Kai, only you can finish him," Zero said as he did this. "We can only weaken him. Sneak around him and slash him!"

"Right," Kai said.

Zero then finished creating hand-signs.

"**Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!" Zero shouted.

Zero held his right hand to his mouth. Many different fireballs shot from his mouth toward the Lord of Darkness, who blocked each of these with his rapier. Kai ran behind him and charged forward. Before the Lord of Darkness could react, Kai did a horizontal slash on him. The Lord of Darkness flew backwards.

"It looks like I can't go easy on you," the Lord of Darkness said. "Very well. I will just use my magic."

The Lord of Darkness rose high up into the air. Toad attempted a **Fira** spell, but it faded away just before it reached him.

"I can't reach him!" Toad shouted. "What do we do?"

"Maybe I can use this," Kai said as he took out the staff.

The Lord of Darkness began to blast them with dark-purple spheres that shot from his rapier. These blasts were dodged.

"Do you know how to cast magic from a staff?" Toad asked.

"No," Kai said. "I'll just wing it. That usually works."

Kai pointed the staff toward the Lord of Darkness. He focused his magical energy into it, but nothing happened. Kai shook the staff a bit, but still nothing.

"This sucks," Kai said.

The Lord of Darkness released one more dark-purple sphere from his rapier and shot it toward Kai. Kai held up the staff to block the blast. The staff absorbed the magic. About ¼ of the staff began to glow with a golden light.

"This kinda reminds me of the Twinrova battle," Kai said. "That's it!"

The Lord of Darkness continued to blast Kai with dark-purple spheres. Kai used the staff to absorb three of these spheres. The staff then glowed completely with a golden light. Kai pointed the staff toward the Lord of Darkness.

"Let's do this!" Kai shouted.

A ray of golden light shot from the staff and hit the Lord of Darkness, causing him to plummet toward the ground.

"I…will…not…be DESTROYED!!!" the Lord of Darkness shouted.

He rose into the air and began to glow with a dark-purple light. He turned into a gigantic vortex that began to absorb bits and pieces of the castle. The flames that surrounded the outside of the arena disappeared.

"We have to get out of here before the castle is destroyed!" Toad shouted.

"We don't have time to run down the stairs," Kai said. "We'll have to jump!"

"What?!" Hazel shouted.

"We'll jump on three," Kai said. "One…two…THREE!"

They jumped off the edge of the castle. They landed on Rayquaza.

"You could've given me some warning before you jumped onto my back," Rayquaza said.

"We didn't have time," Zero said. "The vortex would've sucked us up."

"Alright," Rayquaza said. "As long as you got rid of the Lord of Darkness once and for all."

"I'm not so sure about that," Kai said as he pointed toward the vortex. "Look!"

They all looked toward the vortex. It finished absorbing the entire castle. It then began to morph. The Lord of Darkness reappeared as a gigantic, demon-like being. He had four black wings and demon horns. He was about the size of a building.

"Holy crap," Kai said.

"I will destroy you!" the Lord of Darkness shouted in a demonic voice.

The Lord of Darkness used his demonic claws to slash at Rayquaza. Rayquaza dodged the claws while Kai and his friends held on for dear life.

"What can we do?" Zero said. "None of our attacks will be able to put a scratch on that thing."

"Only I can fight him," Kai said. "Rayquaza, I need you to fly above the Lord of Darkness so I can fall onto him."

"That's suicide, Kai!" Hazel shouted. "The chances of you landing on that thing **and** surviving long enough to destroy him are slim! You can't fly ever since you lost the Warpstar."

"She's right, Kai," Toad said.

"I have to do something," Kai said seriously. "If I do nothing, the whole world is doomed."

There was a long pause.

"You heard him, Rayquaza," Zero said. "Fly up above him."

Kai smiled.

"Thanks, Zero," Kai said.

Hazel then hugged Kai, who blushed when this happened. Toad's eyes widened.

"Just be careful," Hazel said.

"Don't worry," Kai said. "I will."

"Go get him," Toad said as he gave Kai the thumbs-up.

Kai gave Toad the thumbs-up as well. Rayquaza flew above the Lord of Darkness while dodging black fireballs and demon claws. Once he was high enough, Kai jumped. Kai maneuvered his body so he wouldn't be hit. Kai grabbed onto the Lord of Darkness's back just before he fell off. He then began to run up toward the head.

"Oh no you don't!" the Lord of Darkness shouted.

Spikes began to rise on his back. Kai dodged the spikes, but they slowed him down.

"We need to distract him," Zero said. "We have to give Kai a chance!"

Zero made some hand-signs and created two shadow-clones. He then took out his katanas. The clones transferred chakra into the original's blades. He then performed the **Blue-Scythe Jutsu**. Toad attacked with a **Firaga** spell, and Hazel used the **Holy** spell. The attacks hit his head. He screamed in pain and tried to block these attacks with his claws as Zero, Toad, and Hazel continuously used these techniques.

"Kai, go for the head!" Zero shouted. "That's his weakness!"

The spikes stopped rising, and Kai continued to run up toward the head. On his way, small, flaming demons tried to stop him. Kai slashed these things one by one. Kai reached the neck when another spike rose up and caused him to fall. He fell faster and faster down.

"KAI!!!" Hazel, Toad, and Zero shouted.

Kai began to plummet head first toward the ground.

"So, this is it," Kai thought. "I'm going to die."

Several images began to appear in his head. First he saw his friends from his world. Then Princess Peach and Toadsworth appeared. Then Pikachu and Team A.C.T. appeared. Next came Link and Zelda. After that, Metaknight, Kirby, and Tiff appeared. Then Captain Falcon appeared. Then Hazel's sisters appeared. Then the DK crew popped in his head. Next came Squad 7. Finally, Toad, Hazel, and Zero appeared.

"No!" Kai thought. "I can't let it end this way! So many people are counting on me!"

A huge magical energy began to form in Kai.

"I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!!!" Kai shouted.

The energy that formed within Kai appeared on his back in the form of wings. Kai then used these wings to fly up.

Meanwhile, Toad, Hazel, and Zero did not know what happened. Their faces had sad expressions on them.

"I…I can't believe he's gone," Hazel said.

Toad looked down. He saw Kai and his eyes widened. He then smiled.

"Look!" Toad shouted.

Hazel and Zero looked down and their expressions changed. Kai flew up at high speed toward the head. The Lord of Darkness noticed this and tried to stop Kai with his claws, but to no avail. Kai kept flying faster and faster until he was right above the head. Kai then drew his sword. The energy on his back then surrounded his blade. It glowed with a rainbow light.

"**Ultimate Overdrive**!!!" Kai shouted.

Kai then slashed down. A huge explosion of rainbow-colored light rose from where he slashed. The light covered the entire sky.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" the Lord of Darkness shouted as he began to disintegrate. "How can I be defeated by a mere child?!"

The Lord of Darkness was then completely obliterated. Kai then began to fall down. Rayquaza flew under him and his friends caught him. Kai's eyes opened. He saw that Hazel had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, that Toad was cheering in joy, and that Zero watched the sky as it cleared.

"I'm guessing that I beat him," Kai said weakly. "Good. I really need something to eat."

Hazel hugged him again.

"You did it, Kai," Hazel said. "You really did it!"

"We saved the entire world!" Toad exclaimed in joy. "We're heroes!"

"Finally, Master Neo and Maria will return to normal," Zero said.

"Mario will be as well," Toad said.

"So will my brother," Hazel said.

"Where are we going first?" Kai asked.

"I'll just drop you off at the castle," Rayquaza said. "You can do whatever you want after that. I need to return to the clouds now that they're back to normal."

Rayquaza then landed in front of the castle. The entire Mushroom Kingdom was there. Pikachu, Team A.C.T., Kirby, Metaknight, and Captain Falcon were there as well. Everyone was cheering.

"Wow," Kai said. "We sure do draw up a crowd.

When Kai and his friends got off of Rayquaza, everyone surrounded them. Toadette ran up to Toad and gave him a long hug, which made him blush brighter than ever. Toadsworth and Princess Peach walked up to Kai.

"I knew from the moment I met you that you were someone special, Kai," Toadsworth said. "Congratulations are in order."

Mario, who was no longer petrified, walked outside of the castle. He then walked up to Kai.

"You must be the swordsman who helped me," Mario said.

"It wasn't just me," Kai said. "My friends are all responsible for saving the world."

"Then a celebration is in order, right Princess?" Mario asked.

"That's right," Princess Peach said. "We shall have a feast!"

"Food!" Kai exclaimed. "Now you're speaking my language!"

So a feast was held. Kai ate many plates of food, including turkey, mashed potatoes, ham and other foods you'd probably find at a feast. Toad was eating right next to Toadette. Hazel ate her food with a fork and knife. Zero ate his food slowly. The feast lasted until sunset.

To be continued…


	43. Final Chapter: Kai's Goodbye

**Kai's RPG Adventure**

**Final Chapter: Kai's Goodbye**

The following day, everyone returned to their normal lives. Kai and his friends decided to relax in the castle after their long and hard adventure.

"Wow, we can finally relax," Toad said. "We no longer have to worry about evil staffs, power-hungry wizards, or anything like that."

"We only have one more thing to do: find a way for Kai to get home," Hazel said.

"That can wait," Kai said. "I'd like to have one more adventure with you guys before I leave. We could travel the Gameon Islands one more time and fight some more bad-guys."

"That's true," Zero said. "Though, we'd probably do more sight-seeing than fighting."

"Anything's better than having the pressure of saving the world on your shoulders," Toad said. "Let's get the ship ready for one more adventure."

"Alright!" Kai exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind them.

Kai and his friends turned around and saw Mario.

"Hey, Mario," Kai said. "What's going on?"

"Kai, Toadsworth told me that you weren't from this world," Mario said.

"Yep," Kai said. "Why?"

"Because I've done my research and found that the portal to your world is still open," Mario said.

"Then I can go home after my friends and I travel across the Gameon Islands," Kai replied.

"You didn't let me finish," Mario said. "The portal is still open, right now. But it will close in a few hours. You must be ready to leave before then."

"What?!" Kai and his friends exclaimed.

They were shocked at this news.

"I will give you an hour to say good-bye," Mario said. "After that, meet me in the castle-courtyard."

Mario then left. Kai just stood there.

"So, I guess I have to go home," Kai said.

Toad looked down and rushed out of the room.

"Toad!" Hazel shouted. "Wait!"

But he didn't hear her. A few minutes later, Toad was sitting under a tree and crying. Toadsworth walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Toad," Toadsworth asked. "Why are you here? Kai will be leaving soon."

"I know," Toad replied. "That's just it. I don't want to say good-bye. It's too soon."

Toad started to cry more. Toadsworth put his hand on Toad's shoulder.

"I can understand why you're sad," Toadsworth said. "You never really had any friends besides Toadette before Kai came along. Kai became your best friend in this short time that you've known him. But you must remember that friends sometimes have to be apart."

"I…I guess so," Toad said.

"Besides, how do you think Kai will feel if he never gets a chance to say good-bye to you?" Toadsworth asked.

There was a long pause after this.

"I'll let you think about this," Toadsworth said. "Remember that Kai will be leaving in just a couple of hours."

Toadsworth headed back toward the castle. Meanwhile, Kai was gathering up his stuff in his room. Kai was deep in thought. A knock on the door was heard.

"Kai, are you still there?" Hazel asked from the other side.

"Come in," Kai said.

Hazel walked into his room. She then walked up to Kai.

"I guess that you have to go home," Hazel said.

"Don't remind me," Kai said.

"At least you'll be back with your family," Hazel said. "I bet that they miss you."

"I know," Kai said. "It's just that I wish that I could go on at least one more adventure with you guys."

"Who knows," Hazel said. "Maybe the portal will open again someday. Then we can get together and travel the entire world, not just the Gameon Islands."

"Maybe," Kai said.

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you!" Hazel exclaimed as she dug in her pockets.

She pulled out a ring with a star-shaped gem in the center. She handed it to Kai.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It is a ring that my brother gave to me," Hazel said. "I want you to have it. That way, you'll never forget about us."

"I could never forget about you guys even if I tried," Kai said. "Thanks, Hazel."

Then came a long pause.

"I guess that this is good-bye," Hazel said.

"Not really," Kai said. "As you said, the portal might open again. So, this is more like 'see you later'."

"Right," Hazel said. "Let's go see Zero."

"Ok," Kai said.

Kai and Hazel walked out of the room. A few minutes later, they entered Zero's room. He was throwing shuriken at a practice dummy he set up.

"Hey, Zero," Kai said. "I see that you're training."

"That's right," Zero said. "Training is essential to a ninja. I practice everyday."

"I guess you'll have nothing else to do now that we beat the Lord of Darkness," Kai said.

"I guess," Zero said.

"Hey, Zero," Kai said. "If we ever see each other again, I want a rematch. Next time, I'll beat you."

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Zero said. "I want to see how much your skills have improved since the day we met."

"Ok," Kai said. "By the way, do you know where Toad is?"

"I'm sorry," Zero replied. "I do not."

"How about you, Hazel?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure where he ran off to earlier," Hazel said.

"He'll be back before you leave," a voice said.

Kai, Zero, and Hazel turned to face the voice. It was Toadsworth.

"I'm sure of it," Toadsworth continued.

Kai just nodded his head. A couple of hours later, Kai, Zero, and Hazel walked into the castle courtyard. Mario, Princess Peach, Toadette, and Toadsworth were waiting for them.

"I guess it's time," Kai said. "I just wish I got to say goodbye to Toad."

"I'll tell him that you said goodbye, Kai," Toadette said.

"Thanks," Kai said. "By the way, how do I get home?"

"I ordered something special from Dreamland earlier," Mario said. "It should be hear in a few seconds."

Out of the sky, a silver Warpstar descended to the Earth.

"This Warpstar was made just to get you through the portal," Mario said. "Once you're across, however, it will stop working."

"Thanks," Kai said. "Bye, Zero. Bye, Hazel."

"Bye," Zero and Hazel said.

Kai began to get on the Warpstar.

"Wait!" a voice shouted.

Kai turned to face the voice and saw Toad, who was running toward him. Kai got off of the Warpstar.

"I'm glad that you made it," Kai said.

"Did you really think that you were leaving without saying good-bye?" Toad asked.

"No I didn't" Kai answered. "See you later, Toad."

"Bye, Kai," Toad said.

"Hey, Toad, can you hold onto this for me?" Kai asked.

Kai handed Toad his sword.

"You're giving this to me?!" Toad exclaimed.

"Of course," Kai said. "I can think of no better person to take care of it."

Toad's eyes began to water.

"I'll…I'll take good care of it," Toad said.

"Thanks," Kai said.

Kai hopped onto the Warpstar. It began to rise. He waved good-bye to everyone as he flew through the air. Everyone waved back to him. Kai flew high into the air. When he got above the clouds, he saw the same portal that brought him to this world in the first place.

"This is it," Kai said. "I guess that it's time to go home."

Kai flew straight into the portal. As soon as he entered it, the portal disappeared without a trace…

_Is this truly the end of Kai's adventure in the other world? Or will the portal reopen, just like Kai and Hazel both think? Only time will tell…_

_**FIN**_


End file.
